Avatar Legacy Book One: Darkness
by iironicc
Summary: Avatar Legacy follows the tragic tale of Alya and Nuri, the next Avatars in the cycle after Korra. Raised in the Earth Kingdom, they had to flee to Republic City to avoid assassination. In their absence the world is engulfed in darkness, caused by the emergence of a new bending called Shadowbending. It's up to the Avatars to step in and bring balance to what's left of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Romario Rodrigues

AVATAR

_Legacy_

_BOOK ONE:_

_Darkness_

**_Chapter One: All hail the king_**

_At first it was just a regular day within the city walls, although regular is relative I suppose. It was regular for Ba Sing Se at least. The streets were flooded with protesters and activists ready to make clear how much they disagreed with the monarchy, but as always they were contained. The Ba Sing Se police corps knew how to handle these people, and things rarely got out of hand. Not to mention the Earth King had the full force of the Dai Li at his disposal. Even though they weren't as formidable and intimidating as they used to be, the Dai Li were still a force to be reckoned with and still a little bit feared amongst the general public. So it was very unlikely for anyone to step out of line too much, or so we thought. Especially after what happened a few years ago._

_Ba Sing Se had changed, mostly for the better. It wasn't the societal prison it used to be when Long Feng had control over the Dai Li, and it wasn't ruled by an incompetent selfish Earth Queen any longer either. Yet, one could wonder if a childish and inexperienced Earth King was truly a wise replacement. Wu did the best he could though, he did a lot of good at first actually. Inspired by Republic City, he tried to abolish the monarchy, and introduced a democratic election system in Ba Sing Se. People would now be free to choose whoever leader they see fit to rule the Earth Kingdom. This however, lead to different forms of conflict._

_Want-to-be kings and queens traveled to Ba Sing Se from far and wide, convinced that they were experienced and capable enough to be the next one to sit on the earth throne, or at least on the council. Since this drew some of the most questionable and morally ambiguous characters Wu decided that, to be on the council or on the throne, one had to be born within the city. And so, as a logical next step, he placed Dai Li guards on the walls to keep outsiders away. Not even refugees and travelers were welcome anymore until this complication was sorted out. This of course drew the attention of the New Air Nation, who dedicated themselves to bringing peace and balance to the world. Jinora actually had plenty of conversations with king Wu through astral projection, usually offering some sort of council. But Wu would rarely take her advice at heart, he wanted to do this his way._

_All of this escalated into the great civil war of Ba Sing Se, between people who supported the democratic system and people who wanted the old monarchy back. Things got ugly, the city was completely destroying itself from within. Wu was cowering behind the barricaded caste doors while his people were basically slaughtering each other. Quite ironic how the earth capital, with its walls to keep danger from coming in, was imploding because of its own evils. Even the Dai Li didn't get involved at first, because the king ordered them to stay out of it:_

"_Perhaps a war would decide which system would be best for Ba Sing Se" the Earth King said. Unbeknownst to the king, Jinora's astral form heard him speak of this and she decided that it was time to take action. _

_After that, it did not take very long before the huge castle doors were destroyed and a large part of the Dai Li was immobilized. She stepped inside the throne room with fire in her pupils and righteousness in her heart. But it wasn't Jinora who decided to come here and take matters into her own hands, Jinora was too peaceful and wouldn't risk starting a conflict between the Air Nation and the Earth Kingdom. No, it was Her. She had finally returned from her journey to the Spirit World and had become a fully grown and powerful woman. Silencer of the equalists, destroyer of Vaatu and the Red Lotus, bringer of peace and balance, our Avatar Korra._

"_Wu, what is the meaning of all of this!?" she yelled fiercely as she moved closer to the king._

"_This doesn't concern you Korra", king Wu replied._

"_I am the Avatar. Where there's war and conflict I must intervene, you know this as well as I do."_

_Wu looked irritated by Korra's words: "This isn't a war, it's a necessary struggle. Ba Sing Se is changing and it won't change without some sort of fight. I thought you of all people would understand that." _

_Korra lifted herself from the ground, hovering above the king, making him seem inferior: "All I understand is that you have lost your way king Wu. I know your intentions were well, but you're allowing your people to hurt each other under your rule. I can and will not allow this. Change is good and change is necessary, but change should not be forced."_

_Wu started laughing, "what are you going to do? Kill me like Zaheer killed my predecessor? All I'm trying to do is make Ba Sing Se a better place." _

"_At what cost? Have you ever even considered what would be best for your own people before you decided to abruptly flip their lives around?" _

"_Don't you judge me you hypocritical cow!", Wu yelled defensively. "You think you can do better?! You think this is an easy job?!" _

_Korra lifted her arm: "Don't you talk to me about easy jobs Wu, I have the hardest job in the world." _

_The Avatar unleashed a stream of air towards the king as she said this, knocking him back. As he recovered she steadily descended in front of him. "It's over", she said, "the other world leaders will decide who your replacement will be. The Air Nation will contain the mess you made outside." _

"_Oh yeah? And what will happen to me oh great Avatar?" _

"_You will stand trial for conspiracy and murder. I still regard you as a friend Wu and I will do everything within my power to make sure you will be treated fairly. Please come with me and don't make this harder than it has to be." _

_Korra extended her hand to Wu as a gesture of goodwill. Though Wu hesitated to take her hand, Korra remained persistent. After a brief moment of silence the Earth King started smiling. _

"_I'm sorry but, you were the one who made this harder than it had to be when you broke into my throne room."_

_Wu's body lit up purple, catching Korra by surprise. Her extended arm got firmly grabbed by Wu's right hand as he used his left hand to shoot a black beam through Korra's chest. She fell on her back, spitting blood, a gaping hole near her heart. _

"_You think you're the only one with power Avatar?! You have no idea what I've attained!" _

_Wu started to move his hands in a manner that Korra had not yet seen before. The shadows on the floor began to move and take shape. They formed a giant hand, reaching for Korra. She tried desperately to get out of the way before it reached her, but her wound didn't allow her to move quickly enough. Alas, she was grabbed and was getting mercilessly squeezed by the king's hand. _

_Wu continued his monologue: "This civil war is democracy at its best. The people are taking matters into their own hands, fighting for what they believe in! Whichever side wins will decide how this kingdom will be ruled. The people are speaking and I'm listening!"_

_After this speech, Wu continued to use his shadow hand to slowly crush the life out of Korra, but Korra regained her calm and closed her eyes. _

"_I'm sorry it had to come to this Wu" she said. _

_The Avatar opened her eyes, a bright blue light shining from out of them. The entire castle exploded in a massive white flash, and unfortunately she was the only one who survived this catastrophe._

NOTE: Hi there my name is Romario and this is my first fan fiction ever. If people are actually reading this I'm grateful because I've spent/wasted a lot of time on this. I know it seems just like another Avatar fanfic,but I wrote these chapters very far apart from each other, so trust me when I say it gets better and better (my personal favorite chapters are 8 & 9). It's no masterpiece by any means but I think it's kinda good as far as fan fictions go, especially considering it's a first attempt. I've fallen in love with the main characters and with their stories so I'll definitely write a book 2 if and when I'm done writing other stuff. If someone is creative enough to make fan art I'd highly appreciate it, I'd love to see some of these characters come to life. I'm also open to any constructive criticism, the main reason I did this was to teach myself how to write better, so feel free to leave a comment to tell me what you liked or disliked. Much love


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: The coup_**

_Twenty years had passed since the death of king Wu. The leaders of the other nations had come together to decide what would happen with Ba Sing Se. The situation had calmed down, but king Wu still had to be replaced by someone who could fix the mess he had left behind. Kuvira was considered, but she was not trustworthy as the past had shown. Eventually the leaders decided to give the throne to a man named Hitaro. Hitaro was on the Republic City council, but his family roots lied in Ba Sing Se. He was an excellent politician, a genius strategist and most of all a kindhearted person. The leaders decided that he would be a worthy Earth King, but he needed to rule under supervision. Nobody wanted a repeat of the past of course. _

_Hitaro after having proved his potential reintroduced the monarchic rule, but vowed to try a more democratic system when he felt Ba Sing Se was ready. Not all of the citizens agreed with him, but there were no more large incidents and frictions. Ba Sing Se was thriving again as the capital of the Earth Kingdom for twenty years. However, we would soon find out that this was a silence before yet another ill-fated storm. _

_At first it was just a regular day within the city walls, although regular is relative I suppose. It was regular for Ba Sing Se at least. The streets were flooded with protesters and activists ready to make clear how much they disagreed with the monarchy, but as always they were contained. The Ba Sing Se police corps knew how to handle these people and things got rarely out of hand. Not to mention Earth King Hitaro had the full force of the Dai Li at his disposal. Even though they weren't as formidable and intimidating as they used to be, the Dai Li were still a force to be reckoned with and even a little bit feared amongst the general public. So nobody would step out of line, too much, or so we thought. Especially after what happened twenty years ago._

_All things considered it was a rather quiet night. King Hitaro was strolling around the castle grounds, these nightly walks were the only times he could truly feel relaxed. The lanterns were dimly lit, there was a calm spring breeze and mother nature was making soothing sounds for the king to enjoy. The only downside was the guard who kept staring at him from a central point of the garden, it kind of disrupted the king's peace. He understood that he needed to be watched, but couldn't this Dai Li guard do that a little less creepily? The guard was also sitting exactly in the middle, there was no way of avoiding him. At a certain point Hitaro decided that he had enough of it, and moved himself towards the Dai Li agent._

"_Alright alright that will be all now. Can't a king enjoy a nice evening walk by himself without being stared at? Go on. You may take your leave, I will be fine." _

_The Dai Li agent didn't respond, instead he kept giving the king this eerie and uncomfortable stare. Hitaro was a little creeped out, but also irritated. _

"_Did you not hear me young man? You are dismissed!" _

_The guard remained unmoved, not even blinking. The king grew more impatient as he closed in: "Are you deaf boy! What are you doi…" _

_A squishy sound came from the grass as he moved closer. It had not rained and the garden had not been sprinkled to his knowledge, so why was his foot on the grass making such a peculiar noise? As Hitaro glanced down and looked at the sole, his eyes began to widen. It's red. It's red like blood. But from where? From who? _

_The Dai Li agent was still staring at the king. Hitaro slowly removed the guards hat, to discover that there was a hole in his skull. He didn't even see the blood dripping from his face because of how dark it was, but it was clear that the guard had been murdered. The king, scared and confused, took a few steps back. Sweat pouring down from his forehead and his heartbeat accelerating. He was starting to panic and lose hope, but before he could completely be taken over by his fear he realized something: _

"_My… my family!"_

_With this in mind Hitaro used earthbending to launch himself in the air, aiming for one of the windows in his palace. After he crashed through the glass, he quickly gained his composure and started to run to the master bedroom. Only to find the queen lying motionless on the floor, surrounded by the lifeless bodies of Dai Li agents._

"_No... no this can't be! Things were... things were going so well!" _

_Struck with fear and confusion, the king nearly fell down to his knees in despair. But he had to stay strong, whoever did this was not going to get away with it. That is when he noticed movement from one of the Dai Li, he was still alive. The king immediately rushed to the young man's aid, slightly holding him up. _

"_My boy what happened here?! Who was responsible for this!?" _

_The injured Dai Li agent tried to catch his breath before answering: "D… dea… death… death." _

"_Whose death, what do you mean?! Don't die on me boy!" _

"_D... death to..."_

"_Speak up agent! What are you trying to say?!" _

_The Dai Li agent then lowered his head in silence._

_When he lifted his head back up, his face showed a purple glow and a sinister smile. Hitaro jumped back in shock. The Dai Li agent rose up like an undead corpse and started making obscure hand movements. It was only then that the king realized that the agent was bending something. But it wasn't earth or even any of the other elements. He was bending the shadows that emitted from the dead bodies, forming them into tentacles. _

"_DEATH TO THE KING", he screamed disturbingly and then he released the tentacles towards the astonished Hitaro. _

_The king wasn't ready to give in however, he still had loved ones to protect. As a safety measure, he had made sure that there was no bendable earth within the palace, in case one of his guards ever went rogue. He also made sure not to hire anyone who could bend anything other than pure earth into his security. This was so that in case of treachery, the king would have an advantage over his guards. All the walls in the palace were partially incased in metal, a form of earth that only the king could bend. Using this knowledge, Hitaro raised his arms and brought the walls down with immense force before the shadow tentacles reached him. Crashing the entire room on top of the Dai Li agent and the deceased bodies, including his wife. The Dai Li guard had no time to respond, and was crushed under the weight of the crumbling walls and ceiling. _

_The dust cleared and the king was gathering himself, he was exhausted. He usually doesn't have to resort to bending, that's what he had security for. But people had broken into his home and he had to make sure. He had to make sure that They were safe._

_Hitaro took off to the main stairway, making his way to the top as fast as he could. When he arrived in front of an open door he feared the worst. _

"_Please, please be unharmed my children." _

_Hitaro stormed into the room. It didn't look destroyed like the previous room, but there were definitely signs that someone had been there. The two baby cribs were still standing at least. Unfortunately as Hitaro was moving towards one of them, his wrist was grabbed by a shadow. It was then pulled with so much force that the king's hand was ripped off. Falling to his knees in anguish, Hitaro grabbed his mutilated arm and started screaming. He was in excruciating pain but he couldn't stop now. They were here, this is it. He had to face whoever was behind this, he had to protect the twins._

_When he turned around he expected the Dai Li, but to his disbelief it wasn't them standing behind them. These were normal looking citizens. Men, women, even children. Each of them looking at the Earth King with a look that could only be described as rage. The one producing the shadow hand seemed to be their leader, he did not have a purplish glow around him for some reason. The king, still on his knees, was confused to say the least._

"_My people... why? Why would you do this to your king? Have I not been nothing but good to you for almost twenty years? To this city? Why would you betray me like this?" _

_The leader responded: "They don't want you anymore old man. It's time for a new era." _

_The king started to lose his composure: "Don't you understand what you're doing!? You are going to destroy everything! Hasn't this city seen enough suffering!?" _

"_No", the leader replied, "not enough, not yet." _

_Hitaro looked around in hopelessness, there had to be something he could do to get out of this mess. As the leader moved closer he turned his shadow hand into a blade, ready to impale the Earth King. _

"_You're going to die here", the leader said, "then you're city is going to die with you. And then I will find your children and they will die as well." _

_Hitaro's eyes lit up. _

"_Find? _

_He said he would find them._

_Why would he use the word find?_

_Unless..."_

_The king lifted himself up, standing face to face with the man who was going to take his life. But before that happened, Hitaro turned his head to the cribs for one last look. They were empty. All that remained on the pillows were two Pai Sho pieces, each one of them with a white lotus symbol on them. The Earth King smiled, almost as a sign of relief, as his attacker drove a blade through his chest._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three: The twins_**

_Omashu is a wonderful city if you truly look around. The grandiose mountains and humble hills, surrounded by majestic greenery. The eye watering view over the kingdom, which became especially apparent when you finally found that perfect and high enough spot, to get away from it all. The nostalgic earthly aroma, that would remind me of the simpler times. Times of joy and fortune. When the Earth Kingdom was thriving and the world was at peace. When me and my brothers would slide down Omashu's delivery system, screaming with both our arms up. Even though it was strictly forbidden to use the delivery system in such a manner, because adults thought it was 'too dangerous', we would still do it behind their backs. We used to get in a lot of trouble for that, kids will be kids after all. Even nowadays as I have grown into adulthood, I sometimes can't resist wanting to disobey the rules. But I am a mother now, I must set an example. _

_As I walk away from the market with two stuffed grocery bags, I take a bite out of one of the mango fruits I purchased. I wanted to make sure that they were ripe. Old man Hao has swindled me before, and he would get a good talking to from an angry mother if he had done it again. But that wasn't necessary, the mango fruit tasted heavenly. The kids will love this, especially Alya, she loves fruit. Nuri eats it too, but mainly because I kind of keep forcing him to. If I left it up to him, we would probably eat bacon three times a day, every day. Well not in this house we won't I can tell you that. _

_But bad eating habits aside, I love the boy. He reminds me a lot of myself when I was younger. Rebellious, strong and optimistic. Looking at the world with his big green eyes, ready to take it on without hesitation. He is such a pain sometimes, but I adore his determination and selfless spirit. My little Nunu, my little hero. I remember the first time he threw a hissy fit, I think he was about three years old at the time. Nothing serious, just a child overreacting over some little thing. Cried his lungs out that day, throwing his hands around in a little rage. It was quite adorable, so San and I just let him do his thing. It's not as if we were worried that he would break anything. Our house was made of wood so there wasn't any earth to bend, we made sure of that. Imagine our surprise and panic when the boy started spurting flames from out of his tiny hands. San had to carry both kids out of the house, because little Nunu accidentally burned it to the ground. We had to rebuild our home with a more fire proof material after that. Nuri was completely oblivious to what even happened of course. At least he wasn't crying anymore. After that he firedbended a few more times when he got upset, and sometimes something or someone got burned. But it wasn't his fault, he couldn't control it yet. We knew that he just needed to learn some restraint and composure. Like his sister._

_My darling Alya, the shy and quiet one. Never hurt a fly and started crying the first time I told her that the duck we were eating used to be a living creature. Soo precious, she's everything my mother wanted me to be. Gentle and caring, yet strong-willed and protective. When she was six, she and her brother went to the forest to chop some wood for the fireplace. We trusted them with the task, they had to learn to fend for themselves to a certain degree. However, we were unaware that the zoo had a little incident the day before. Apparently one of the zookeepers had been slacking and unintentionally allowed a leopard hog to escape. A couple of hunters were sent to retrieve the creature, who had been spotted in the same woods I had sent my children to. I got a call late in the afternoon that the kids were attacked by an animal. Before I could even hear the rest of it, I stormed out of my house like a crazy person. When I got there my children were fine, they had even collected the firewood. The animal was back in custody, safe and sound. One of the hunters told me that it tried attacking the kids, but that Alya didn't even flinch. She just calmly walked up to the beast, put her head against its forehead and closed her eyes. _

"_It's okay", she said, "just be calm. You'll be home soon." _

_What the hunter then told me caused me to open my mouth in shock. He claimed he saw my six-year-old daughter use airbending to push and hold the animal against a tree. She did this for several minutes until the hunters arrived to capture the beast. Alya said she was just protecting her little brother. I had to tell the hunters she was an Airbender since birth._

_My children were both the Avatar. And I am proud of that. I know that I'm not their actual mother and that San is not really their father, but we loved and raised them like real parents would. San often had to work at the factory, but he still spent more than enough time with the twins. Mainly in the weekends, when he would train them in earthbending. They were young but they needed to learn how to fight, my husband would always say. We never asked the White Lotus where they came from, but we knew that someone would eventually come for them. And so they had to be ready. San trained them every Saturday and Sunday, right in our backyard. Sometimes, if I wasn't too busy in the house, I would watch them. _

_Nunu was stronger, he picked up earthbending pretty easily and sometimes even gave San a run for his money. Alya was more skilled, it took her longer to master earth but when she did she performed and understood the movements better. They were twins and they loved each other, but they would often get very competitive. When San allowed them to spar against each other, neither one of them would go easy or take a loss very well. Most of the time it would take me grabbing each one of them by the ear for them to stop arguing or fighting. And I would do it too, even if I knew how powerful my kids were. How they could easily stand up against their Nonbender mother, if they seriously wanted to. But they wouldn't, they would never. Because they were my babies, and I was the woman who had always been there for them. These nine years went by like a dream._

"_Penelope! Penelope!", someone behind me yelled. I stopped, threw away the half eaten mango and looked back. _

"_Misses Tatsuni, how are you?" _

_I was being polite. I didn't really like misses Tatsuni, she always talks about me and my family behind my back. She seemed a little bit in distress though so I decided to give her my attention. Maybe her husband finally left her? Serves her right._

"_Is something wrong?", I asked out of curiosity. _

_First she caught her breath and then she started rambling: "Killers, killers in the city! They killed old man Hao! They-they destroyed the delivery system! They were looking for your family!" _

_My heart skipped a beat. I could tell that she was speaking the truth. Tears were pouring down her cheeks as if she had seen something awful. I dropped the grocery bags, pushed miss Tatsuni out of the way and ran. Without looking back, I ran as hard as I could. I ran to my babies. _

_I arrived out of breath, my sight was blurry. A huge hole in the wall of the house caught my attention, it was hard to miss after all. I jumped right through it and navigated myself through my home. They would probably be in the backyard. Oh please! Please gods and spirits, please let my family be safe, I beg of you! As I tripped over furniture and other household articles that weren't in the right place, I tried to keep a level head. I had to be there to help, not to cause any more problems. I might not be able to bend, but I can fight. Whoever stepped foot in my house and threatened my loved ones, is going to regret it._

_The backyard was almost completely destroyed when I got there. San had mowed the grass a day ago too, damn shame. A cloud of dust covered the area, unrecognizable silhouettes were engaging in an immense brawl. Rocks, fire and shadows were flying in all sorts of directions, I had to dodge most of it by a hair. Without any more hesitancy, I dove into the huge dust cloud, ready for whatever was inside. _

_I was now in the middle of the brawl. I got grabbed by the arm and even stabbed in the leg but I did not go down, I wouldn't go down. Not before I knew that the twins were in safety. I started fighting off the shadows, beating down who or whatever launched itself at me with everything I had inside. _

"_WHERE ARE THEY! WHERE ARE MY BABIES!" I screamed desperately as I lied on top of one of my attackers. _

_That's when someone firmly gripped me by the shoulder, big mistake. I used both my hands and wrapped them around his wrist, while at the same time pushing my foot against his leg. Using his own force against him, I tossed him over my head. As he fell on his back I got up and strongly pressed my foot against his ribcage. As I looked in his eyes with rage coming from my own, I saw that I made a mistake. It was my husband, San._

_I quickly helped him up and kneeled down beside him. He was coughing, maybe because of the dust. Or maybe because I was basically standing on his chest a second ago. _

"_San, what's going on?!" I said while there was still an invisible battle happening around us._

"_They came for them, the White Lotus is helping me keep them safe but we're losing Penelope! These aren't ordinary people we're fighting, we weren't prepared for this."_

_I heard what he was saying but I didn't care, I just needed to know one thing: "Where are they? Where are the twins?" _

_San smiled: "I locked them in the basement, they're fine."_

"_Oh thank the gods!" _

_I kissed him passionately, I usually don't even do that anymore, he was even a tad bit surprised by it. But I didn't care, it seemed appropriate for this moment. Then I got up. _

"_Let's go get them then, we have to get the hell out of here!"_

_San got up too and nodded, "yeah, yeah you do." He went into his pocket and revealed the key to the basement. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked confused. _

"_There's no time", he replied, "you have to go get the kids and leave. There's an airship on top of the hill that belonged to the White Lotus. The engine is still running because they wanted to make a quick escape. Take it to my uncle in Republic City, you'll all be safe there." _

_I shook my head aggressively. "San no! I'm not losing you!" _

"_Penelope please, you and I both know that these kids are the only hope this world has left, we both have to do our parts in ensuring their survival. The dust is setting, I'm going to have to hold them off while you escape. It's the only way, do you understand?" _

_I was furious and sad and-and confused and too emotional to even function. I wanted to grab him by the neck and drag him along with me. I wanted to punch him in the face for even putting me in this position. But he was right. I hated it, I absolutely hated it! But he was right. There was no other way. If I stay here and fight with him, someone might get to the kids before I do. And if we both leave, we won't be able to escape. Someone has to buy some time, someone has to go and someone has to stay behind. And between me and San, I'm the only one who can fly an airship. _

_So I backed away slowly, away from the man I loved most in this world. He looked at me one last time as I was leaving. He seemed… at peace. Like he had looked into the future and knew that it would all be worth it. It made it easier for me to turn around. _

_I moved towards the basement, opened the lock and hurried down the stairs. The twins were there, holding on to each other, afraid of the noise coming from upstairs. Nunu looked more frightened than his sister. _

"_Come with me", I said rather calmly, "now." _

_They were happy and relieved to see me, but they could tell that mommy didn't have time for hugs and happiness, we had to hurry. With one child on each hand, I rushed out of my halve destroyed home and headed to the top of the hill._

_I could see the airship, it was still running like San said. I got in, strapped the kids in their chairs and sat myself in the pilot seat. I had flown an airship before with my father, so I remembered the steps. I flicked the right switches, pressed the right buttons, typed in the coordinates and the ship was already hovering above the ground. As we were ready to take off, I looked down at what I was leaving behind. _

_Omashu is a wonderful city if you really look around. The grandiose mountains and humble hills, surrounded by majestic greenery. The eye watering view over the kingdom, that became especially apparent when you finally found that perfect and high enough spot, to get away from it all. The nostalgic earthly aroma, that would remind me of the simpler times. Times of joy and fortune. When the Earth Kingdom was thriving and the world was at peace. But this peace was merely a temporary illusion. Our city had betrayed us and our home was demolished. Outside it a man was throwing boulders and rocks at shadowy figures. He was doing well for a short time, but eventually and inevitably got overwhelmed. The shadows consumed his limbs and ripped them apart like nothing, there was blood everywhere. I had to close the blinds on the windows, I didn't want Nuri and Alya to see this. _

_I would never forget the sight of it though._

_Never, for as long as I lived._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four: Five years of terror_**

_The young Avatars were moved to a new safe haven, for the second time in their lives. Fleeing to a city that was unfamiliar to both them and their mother, escaping from an unknown enemy. Penelope was breaking down on the inside because of what happened to her husband. Tears were ready to burst out of her pupils and her heart felt like it was scorching. Her stomach dropped and her chest caved in. She could barely breathe, let alone hold herself together. And yet, she flew the ship. Could have fooled anyone by how calm as a breeze she was. Dying on the inside, but would never let it show. That's not what they needed right now. She had to rise above her own feelings, and be there for them. Stable and sane. Such a strong woman she was. You could tell that the kids had a great deal of respect for her. They were young but they understood the gravity of the situation. They had to listen to mom, they had to behave. She had enough on her mind as it was. Meanwhile the city was getting closer into view._

_Republic City, founded by Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang. The capital of the United Republic of Nations was truly a spectacle to behold. A true accomplishment of humankind, one to be proud of. Titanic buildings and beautiful roads. Satomobiles of all shapes and sizes traveling from one destination to the next. Grandiose shopping malls, parks and springs for the citizens to enjoy when they were on their downtime. And not to mention the remarkable number of peaceful spirits souring through the skies. _

_The last Avatar had opened a new spirit portal. A bright green stream of light, piercing through the heavens. Magnificent otherworldly beings would enter the city, using the portal as a means of traveling between the realms. These spirits were kind and undisturbed. They weren't even able to touch anything in our world, or maybe they just chose not to. They would gracefully phase through walls and buildings without a care in the world. With this new development Republic City didn't only become the first place where, thanks to Avatar Aang, the four nations could live together in peace. Now thanks to Avatar Korra, Republic City also became a place of harmony between humans and spirits. Harmony however, as we soon would find out, is not an everlasting fact._

_The airship started making its descend. An improvised spot was created to make it easier for Penelope to perform a landing. Apparently their host was expecting them. He was waiting right outside of the ship, leaning on an old wooden cane. Penelope never met the man before today, but San always spoke well of him. Calling him his favorite uncle, one of the most brave and skilled Firebenders of his time seemingly. He didn't look like much though, Penelope thought, just an old man with a stick and a red scarf. How was he supposed to protect her family? Can this ancient geezer even protect himself? The twins on the other hand were a lot more eager to meet the old man, their father had told them a little bit more than he told Penelope._

"_Uncle Mako! Uncle Mako is that really you?!" Nuri exclaimed excitingly as he jumped in the old man's arms. _

"_Woah there big guy!", said Mako, "I'm glad to see you too but you're going to hurt an old man's back jumping in my arms like that."_

_Alya was smiling: "We're just happy to meet you! Daddy told us so much about you and your adventures!" _

"_Yeaah!", said Nuri jumping down from Mako's arms, "is it true that you helped Korra fight a giant Robot?!"_

"_Haha, I was there yes" Mako started to blush a little._

_Both of the twins were awestruck: "That is so cool!" _

_Mako started laughing, he hadn't laughed like that in a while. Penelope stepped up, interrupting the fun a little bit. _

"_Alright alright kids, we'll have plenty of time to hear all about uncle Mako's adventures after we're settled. Get your asses inside and start looking for your room." _

_The twins obeyed their impatient mother and raced towards their new home. _

"_I get the top bunk bed!" Nuri said. _

"_You don't even know if there is a bunk bed Nuri!", Alya responded._

_The kids disappeared into the house, leaving mommy behind to talk to their uncle. _

"_Thank you for taking us in. I hope we won't be too much trouble." _

"_Nonsense", said Mako, "you're family, you can stay as long as you need. It's the least I could do for.." he stopped mid sentence._

_Penelope noticed. "For what?" _

_Mako sighed: "For not being there when you and San needed me." _

_Penelope remained silent. Mako saw that she was avoiding his eyes. _

"_He's gone isn't he?" the old Firebender asked. _

_She nodded, she didn't want to talk about it, not yet. _

"_I'm sorry Penelope, he was Bolin's boy. I loved that man with all my heart." _

"_Yeah, yeah so did I. Are we safe here?"_

"_Yes, Republic City is a safe zone. There haven't been any real conflicts here since the whole Kuvira ordeal. Your kids can have a life here, amongst the spirits." _

"_Then why didn't the White Lotus take them here in the first place?" Penelope asked mildly irritated. _

"_Because they needed to be with the two right people. The people who would shape them into the pure hearted and optimistic young Avatars that I just met. The White Lotus knows what they're doing, you weren't just randomly picked to take care of the two hopes for our future. We had been watching you." _

"_We? So what, you're White Lotus now too?"_

"_I might be" Mako said jokingly, "But the point is, you and San were the perfect parents to raise the Avatars. There's no doubt about that." _

_Penelope looked away again: "Yeah, we Were." _

_Mako avoided responding to the remark: "I will do everything I can to keep you and your children safe, this I swear."_

_Still irritated but a little less on edge, Penelope finally turned her head towards Mako: "Thank you." _

_The two of them then walked towards the house. It was getting pretty late, it was best to get some shuteye. Penelope hadn't slept since they left Omashu, so it was time to recharge. It was weird but as she was walking towards the house, something felt.. right. It felt like they were walking towards some form of peacefulness. Though unbeknownst to them, the world outside of the city limits was about to enter a terrifying stage. _

_Nobody knew where they originated from. Or actually no, it became fairly clear that they came from the Spirit World. Some deep, dark, unsanitary part of the Spirit World that is. A place of hatred and vileness, sealed away from the world of the living until Avatar Korra opened that portal. At least that's what people were saying, no one actually really knew the truth about this new enemy. All that was certain is that they called themselves 'Shadowbenders'. A fitting name, since they were able to bend the shades and shadows emitted from bodies and objects. This was new, this had never been seen before until recently. And therefor, this was quite frightening to say the least._

_They weren't human, but they weren't the usual spirits either. At least not the type of majestic, imposing, anciently wise spirits that this world had encountered before. They weren't like the careless forces of nature that roamed peacefully around Republic City. Even the more aggressive spirits that arose around Harmonic Convergence, weren't as defiled as this new presence. No these things…these things were poison._

_These were the type of spirits that took mortal form, either through shape shifting or possession. The weak-minded and weak-spirited easily fell prey to these abominations, whilst still holding on to a significant portion of themselves. See, it didn't seem to be complete possession. The spirit needed a physical body in order to shadowbend, but most of the time it was the host who asked for this power in the first place. So it seemed to be more like a bond between two lost souls. A threat to humanity, living right among us. It's quite brilliant actually. These Shadowbenders knew what they were doing._

_They took humankind by surprise when they emerged in Ba Sing Se. Killing the royal family and possessing a part of the population. They burned the whole damn city to the ground, leaving countless deaths and injuries in their path. It was truly a horrible sight to behold. Even with its mighty walls and well-trained elite Dai Li warriors, Ba Sing Se wasn't prepared for a threat of this magnitude. The survivors resisted for a little while, even tried to put up a fight. But after a few years there wasn't even anything left to fight for._

"_Why are they doing this?"_

"_What do they even want?"_

_These are questions that were frequently asked, but only partially answered. It has however, over some time, become clear that these evil spirits want at least three things: To strengthen the Spirit World, to weaken the human world and to disrupt any sort of pre-existing balance between the two. Scholars, politicians and strategists have openly spoken about these goals that the Shadowbenders had set out for themselves. And about how these fiends plan to reach these objectives. I believe it was a Republic City councilman who first noticed that the larger cities were being targeted, being erased from the map completely. Starting at the Earth Kingdom, both Ba Sing Se and Omashu had fallen. Makes sense, destroying the major cities would weaken the human world significantly. _

_This of course led to all sorts of panic, people thought it'd be only a matter of time before the Shadowbenders would come knocking on their own doors. But naturally necessary safety measures were taken, our governments aren't idiots. Varrick Industries had developed suits and weapons that could combat and protect against this alien menace, to a certain degree. The police force of every major city was equipped with this new technology, and trained in using the weapons to ensure the public's safety. This wasn't enough to really stop or let alone defeat the Shadowbenders, but it was the best we could do for now._

_Here's where it really gets interesting though. In order to destroy the balance, the evil spirits needed to destroy the one safeguarding it. That would be the Avatar, the bridge between the natural and supernatural worlds. However, like his ancestor 'the last Airbender', the Avatar was nowhere to be found. No one (except for the White Lotus) knew of his location. No one even knew if it even was a 'he'. All everyone knew was that the Avatar had to be out there, somewhere. For the people this would be a ray of hope, for the villains a nuisance. But they didn't care, for five years they had been terrorizing city after city without any Avatar getting in their way. And if he or she would resurface, well… that bridge would get crossed once they arrived at it. _


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five: The conference_**

_President Yumi rushed towards the conference room, she was already twenty minutes late. As she tried avoiding the people walking in the opposite direction, she accidently bumped against a nearby wall, dropping her speech papers and coffee mug. _

"_Shit!" she yelled in frustration. _

_A rather large young man in a striped suit kneeled to the ground to pick up all that the president had dropped. You could tell Yumi felt a little guilty about it._

"_Thanks Logan, you're always picking up my messes aren't you?" _

_The young man smiled as he gave the president her stuff back: "It's what you pay me for Madam president. Now let's hurry, they might still let us join the war council." _

_Yumi rolled her eyes "more like a peace council if you ask me. Do you really think any of those old geezers is going to want to fight the Shadows? They're all cowards if you ask me." _

_With a hand on the president's shoulder, Logan guided her towards her destination. "Well Madam president, perhaps you can convince them otherwise. Maybe your strong words will inspire the other world leaders to do better." _

_She laughed a little, partially out of nervousness. In the meantime the president and her assistant/bodyguard had reached the door that led to the conference room. Though she was a little reluctant to enter it. _

"_Can't you just speak in my place?" she said "I'll give you a raise?"_

_Logan smiled once more: "You'll do just fine, I believe in you." He opened the door before she could respond to that comment._

_Everybody was staring, it seemed like they were waiting for her arrival. This kind of made her even more nervous. Especially when considering who was present. Fire Lord Trygon, Chief Kuruk, the newly appointed Earth King Jing-sun and High Monk Jinora of the Air Nation. They were all here, all the nation's leaders, along with a few councilmembers. Only the ruler of Zaofu didn't appear to be present at this meeting. Trygon seemed to be the one leading the council. _

"_Aah President Yumira", the Fire Lord said with a certain tone, "I'm glad you decided to join us."_

"_I'm so sorry! I.."_

"_No need for your excuses", Trygon interrupted, "Please take your seat."_

_Yumira looked at her feet in embarrassment "Yes, yes of course. Sorry."_

_Her trusted assistant moved her chair so that she could sit down. When seated, Yumira tried to gather herself. This was her first real conference since she was elected president of Republic City, she didn't want to make a bad impression. Yet she walked in late and unorganized, how were the other leaders supposed to take her seriously now? She sighed with her head in her hand. Talking to the public was a whole lot easier than this. The people of Republic City believed in her, they stood by and supported her ever since the beginning of her political career. Her name was being shouted in the streets every time she made an improvement to the city and the lives of the people. Back home, the republic where she was born and raised, she felt like a hero. Like she actually mattered and made somewhat of a difference. But the people in this room, they only saw her as a woman that was way too young to be sitting in this chair. A woman that's way in over her head and had no experience with international affairs. A woman that didn't belong here. She could see it in the way they looked at her, it felt like she was silently being judged by all of them. Well, all of them except for Jinora that is, she actually smiled when the president looked her way. Kind of a relief that was. Yumi's thoughts were interrupted when Chief Kuruk proceeded to speak:_

"_As I was saying, the Northern and Southern Water Tribes are in agreement. As of right now none of the tribes have been attacked by Shadowbenders. This whilst both tribes are located near two of the three spirit portals. This leads me to believe that this enemy isn't after my people or my nation. I see no reason to attack them."_

"_That is a little selfish is it not?" the Fire Lord replied. "What about the other cities located in the other nations? Are you saying that you don't want to come to their aid?"_

"_All I'm saying is I don't see why I should provoke them, I would only risk the lives of my own people." _

"_I see. And what say you Earth King Jing-sun? Both Ba Sing Se and Omashu have fallen. Your people are fleeing to other nations, your kingdom is collapsing. What say you we should do about this?"_

_The Earth King remained composed. "It is true that the Earth Kingdom is going through some… tough times to say the least. But the earth people are brave and resilient, they will persevere. There are still plenty of villages in the Earth Kingdom that are standing strong. The police forces of these towns have been equipped and are prepared for an attack. I say we keep the nation armies at bay for now. The Shadows have been rather quiet for some time, maybe they're done attacking us."_

"_Done?!" Yumi replied surprised. She actually didn't mean to say that out loud. The Fire Lord didn't really give her any attention._

"_The capital of the Fire Nation has not been under any threat either. A few smaller cities have been attacked however, which means we should be prepared for the unexpected. The new suits and weapons have proven to be efficient, yet won't be enough to ensure the safety of the general public."_

"_Exactly!" Yumi yelled a little more excitingly than she wanted._

"_So," Trygon continued, "I propose the following. We will use the same material Varrick Industries provided us for the suits and the weapons, and with it we will build walls around our largest cities. This being the cities in each nation with the largest populations. I believe we should put our efforts into strongly defending our lands. If they can't get through our barricades, we wouldn't have to worry. And we wouldn't have to endanger any of our people by mindlessly attacking this unknown foe. I think that would be a job for the Avatar. It is after all the Avatar's task to keep the peace and preserve the balance, we should not interfere. I believe strongly that the Avatar will return and save the world as he has in the past." _

_The other leaders and councilmembers appeared to agree with Trygon's words. They were murmuring and talking over each other, but it was still quite clear to hear that almost everyone did not want to fight the spirits. Yumi squeezed her speech papers between her hands. Her eye started twitching and her teeth started grinding. Logan, who stood behind her, took notice. He put his hand on her shoulder, in hopes of calming her down. But also to try and get through to her. As she turned to him, she was met with a powerful, yet reassuring gaze. Logan looked her right in the eyes. _

"_Say something" he whispered._

_The president stared back at his brown pupils, and it felt as if the world around her vanished for a brief moment. The realization hit her like a satomobile. She wasn't alone. These people, these uptight politicians didn't really know her at all. But he did. Who cares that almost everybody in this room underestimated her and her capabilities? He didn't. He truly knew what she was capable of, he actually believed in her. And that's all the motivation she needed to take control of this situation. The world around her returned. People were still talking over each other, a little louder than before. Yumi stood up, not drawing everybody's attention, dropping her speech papers on the floor. _

"_You_

_Fucking _

_Cowards."_

_The chamber got quiet. President Yumira got the attention she wanted, so she kept going now that she had the stage._

"_You goddamn fucking cowards. How dare you? Is this it? Really? This is all that humankind has to offer as a last stand? Is this truly how our ancestors would have wanted us to act? To just give away our planet to a bunch of invaders? Is that what it's come to now?"_

"_We're not giving away anything!" Kuruk replied defensively. "We're merely making the decision to not answer violence with more violence. The priority should be keeping the people out of harm's way."_

"_No, no! You're all just choosing to stay out of a war that you're already a part of! Choosing to cower behind walls like a bunch of fucking sitting ducks! Putting your faith in technologies and materials that we've all seen fail on multiple occasions! Are you fucking shitting me!? Playing it safe is going to get us all killed and I can't believe none of you can see that! What kind of leaders are you?!"_

"_Then what do you propose we do? You could throw your little tantrum but I hear no solution in your vile and disrespectful words" said the Earth King._

"_Isn't it fucking obvious you slimy piece of shit, I say we take the fight to them! I say we find out where they stay, gather our strongest forces and go there to fucking wreck their fucking shit!"_

_Jinora smiled again, the other world leaders were quite offended by the way Yumi spoke. The councilmembers were intrigued though. Yumira continued her speech unbothered yet in a slightly calmer fashion._

"_Look, I am fucking sorry for all the goddamn profanity. I'm only trying to get you dickheads to listen to me. Because I am honestly and sincerely worried, and even scared, for the future of our world. We have got to do something, right now do you hear me? This isn't something the Avatar can just resolve like previous conflicts. Open your eyes, things have changed. During the Hundred Year War, the Fire Nation wanted to colonize the nations and its people. But these spirits want to erase both of these things from existence. The Red Lotus wanted to kill the world leaders, but the spirits want to kill the world period. They won't stop until everything and everyone we know and love, our cities, our homes, our friends, our families and even our children lie dead beneath their feet. And they have the numbers to do it. Yes we might be looking at another war, I don't like it either but maybe it's necessary. Because this is in no way similar to past events. This time it's on a whole other scale. One we or the Avatar have never encountered before. Because this time it's Us versus Them. Humanity versus something we don't even completely understand yet. And guess what? No matter how you look at it and no matter how you try to deny it, we're not winning. We can't sit here and wait for them to attack us. We can't wait for the Avatar to come back and fix our problems for us. We have to take matters into our own hands. We have to fight."_

_The chamber was completely silent again. This time because they were actually processing what President Yumira had said. It made a lot of sense. People started muttering again. A lot of chairmen and chairwomen were now in doubt over the next course of action. Yumi actually got some debate started amongst members of the council. Fire Lord Trygon noted this fact. The seasoned man decided to regain some order._

"_Alright settle down, settle down please. I think President Yumira has made her point very clear. I have words now."_

_The conference settled down per Trygon's request._

"_President Yumira. I have to say, that was quite an inspiring speech. I understand why the people of Republic City chose you as their leader. You are passionate, smart and selfless. You have a courageous soul and fire in your heart. I respect that, you don't see that a lot anymore these days. I also want you to know that I agree with a large portion of what you said, you opened this conference room to some new perspectives regarding this war. A war that is indeed already happening whether we like it or not. I thank you for enlightening us."_

"_I uhh… you're welcome Fire Lord." Yumi was a little astonished that the leader of the Fire Nation responded so positively. _

"_That being said… I still strongly believe we should combine our efforts into building the walls. The people have to be kept out of the fight. We will put our respective militaries on top of the walls as guards, to keep the spirits out. Meanwhile each city's police corps will keep the inner cities secure."_

_The other world leaders nodded in agreement as Lord Trygon went on._

"_I understand where you're coming from, and you are right that we can't rely on the Avatar to come and save us. But we cannot risk the lives of the citizens by attacking the Shadowbenders at this time. You are correct, this is something we have never encountered before now. And exactly for that reason, we should be cautious."_

_Yumi clenched her fist, but remained quiet. Logan saw that she was trying her best not to lose her composure._

"_That is my say. However my word alone isn't law. So I ask: Where do the other leaders stand after all of this?"_

_Both the Water Tribe Chief and the Earth King sided with the Fire Lord. That wasn't really a surprise. The other chairmen had their opinions too, and these differentiated quite a lot. But the final vote would be in the hands of the rulers, for they knew what was best for their respective nations. Jinora was the only one who hadn't spoken up until this point. If she would side with Yumi, it would still be three against two. But maybe she would be able to sway the others into going with Yumira's proposition. For this reason the focus shifted to her._

"_High Monk Jinora. You are the leader of the New Air Nation, the daughter of Tenzin and granddaughter of the legendary Avatar Aang. Your people have devoted themselves towards keeping this world peaceful and stable, especially in absence of the Avatar. I have seen Air Nomads go all over the world to help wherever they can in these dire times. Please tell us how you feel we should handle this problem."_

_Jinora took a sip of her Jasmine tea, she was very calm and collected. She was the oldest amongst the rulers, they also considered her to be the wisest._

"_My Air Nation… is indeed very active when it comes to.. aiding those in need. My father wanted us to be less secluded… and for us to actively try and make a difference in this world. And we do interfere where we can, if it means saving and defending the less fortunate. The Shadowbenders have hurt us and damaged us, the Air Nation wants to do everything in its power to make things right."_

_Everyone was listening closely, especially Yumi. Her heartbeat softened because of optimism. She was the one smiling towards Jinora this time, because she felt that Jinora understood._

"_So you also believe we should gather our forces and lead an attack towards the evil spirits?" asked Trygon._

_Jinora took another sip before her response. "Airbenders have been fighting for what they believe in ever since my father took charge. Acting as international guardians. And yet…the world has descended into darkness."_

_Yumi's eyes grew wider: "No…"_

"_I will not be responsible for the deaths of millions. My grandfather Aang would not have attacked these spirits, he would've tried to reason with them if he were here. He would've tried to find a better way. Just like when he chose not to kill Fire Lord Ozai, even though It would have been the safest thing to do. But he didn't let his enemies and responsibilities corrupt his own thoughts and feelings. We have to be better. The walls are a sufficient temporary solution, until we find a way to face these spirits without creating an all-out war between the species. That is where I stand in this discussion. I believe in humanity. I believe in a greater solution."_

_The Fire Lord nodded, "Understood. It has been decided then."_

_After a bang with a hammer, the final verdict was given. The walls would be built and there wouldn't be a fight. The conference ended in a civilized manner. People were shaking each other's hands and thanking each other for coming together on this worldwide issue. President Yumira remained polite. She approached the rulers without anger or resentment, admitting that she might have been wrong. She made it clear that after this conference, she understood where the other nations were coming from and that she respected their decision. After the formal goodbyes, the president gathered her stuff and followed her assistant out of the building. Logan lead the way to the car that was going to take them to an airship, back home. When on board the ship, Logan had asked her how she was feeling. It was then that he saw a single tear dropping from her eye. Her retort was not the one he had hoped for: _

"_We're all gonna fucking die…"_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six: Life in the city_**

_The clock was ticking loudly but unbearably slow. Sunrays were shining through the halve open curtains, almost as some sort of mockery. The television had said that it was going to be a beautiful day during these hours, spending most of them inside was nigh tortuous. The hands of time kept avoiding the desired numbers, prolonging the pain. When was this going to end? When were they going to be released from this agonizing prison? A prison with inhumane rules and conditions. One meal a day, barely any bathroom breaks, mandatory attendance, punishment when you step out of line. Not to mention all the brainwashing and reconditioning that happened behind these closed doors. Lake Laogai pales in comparison. This place had the main objective of turning everyone into mindless, conforming zombies. And the worst about it, was that everybody just blindly accepted all of this. No one was brave enough to stand up and demand liberty. And even if one person would one day have the heart to act, would it make a difference? If one person decided to take matters into his or her own hands, would others even join them in this uprising? Doubtfully. They were too far gone, it was too late to save any of them. It was too late to…_

"_Alya!" the teacher exclaimed._

_Alya shook herself awake, she was daydreaming in class again. The other students were looking her way, it made her feel a little confused and uncomfortable. _

"_Umm…yes? Yes miss Xu-Fin? Is something the matter?"_

_The teacher was mildly irritated "I asked you a question."_

"_Oh, I umm…" Alya nervously started looking around for an answer to an unheard question. _

"_I'm waiting" miss Xu-Fin said impatiently. _

"_I umm…pass."_

_The class started laughing, the educator didn't find it so amusing however. "Very funny. It seems you weren't paying attention to my lecture, as always. This is becoming a nuisance that we'll have to discuss with your parents. But until then, do you mind explaining the quote: 'Instinct is a lie, told by a fearful body, hoping to be wrong' by the ancient Air Nomad guru and poet Laghima?" _

"_I umm… I don't… I don't know."_

"_Well you know how to try, I have all day missy."_

_The Avatar sighed silently. She really didn't feel like participating or even talking, but miss Xu-Fin wasn't going to leave her alone until she did._

"_I umm… I think it means…I think it means people shouldn't make assumptions or even facts solely based on what our body tells us."_

"_Go on?"_

"_Our bodies could be insufficient. I mean…maybe our bodies and our senses don't see the whole picture or something. There might be a whole realm of possibilities beyond what we can perceive and comprehend. Something like that…I think."_

_Miss Xu-Fin was pleasantly surprised: "Well… yes that does sound like a good interpretation actually. Laghima indeed believed in looking further than our sensory confirmations to find new possibilities and realities. This is how he unlocked the ability of flight, or as I like to call it Sky Dancing. Can anyone think of another theoretical example of new abilities or truths, which we haven't discovered because we rely on our senses and rationality?"_

_A hand went up, a girl with white hair seemed to have an answer: "What about shadowbending miss?"_

"_Interesting, explain."_

"_Well, we were sure that there were only four main types of bending, right? Water, Earth, Fire and Air. But maybe we were wrong. Maybe we made a wrong assumption based on what we saw and felt. Maybe our instinct was a lie. What if these evil spirits didn't invent anything new, but simply unlocked a form of bending that humans could do all along? But we just didn't know about it, because it was never perceived. Who knows what other kinds of bending there are if we go beyond what our bodies tell us."_

"_A very thought-provoking perspective Princess Yue. You kids are on fire today! No pun intended. I might have to make the exam a little more difficult than I initially wanted to. This is clearly too easy for all of you."_

_The children didn't like this idea, and clearly expressed that with a lot of noise. Thankfully for the teacher, the bell rang just in time. _

"_Alright settle down! The bell just rang, thank goodness! Next week we'll be discussing Harmonic Convergence and its consequences, I expect everyone to read up before class!"_

_Alya packed her bag and headed out of the classroom. When she reached her locker, she took out a few books and a couple sandwiches. Mom would always make these for them before school and Alya would feel guilty if she didn't eat them, especially since mom was so considerate by taking into account that her daughter was a vegetarian. After she closed her locker door she noticed someone standing behind it, it was her classmate Yue._

"_Hey there! Alya right?"_

"_Umm yeah, Alya with a Y."_

"_Cool cool, I don't think I've ever introduced myself. I'm Yue!"_

"_Haha yeah I know…everybody knows. You're pretty popular."_

"_Yeah well that's because I'm a princess. People know my father and they think they know me. Most people probably think Princess is my first name."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"_

"_Don't worry about it, I wasn't talking about you silly! I know you're not like them!" _

_Yue started laughing out loud as if Alya was a comedian that just told the most brilliant of jokes, it made the Avatar feel a bit awkward. Nevertheless, eventually she got caught up in Yue's enjoyment and started laughing as well. The tension lessened and the conversation continued._

"_So, me and a couple friends are going to the Kyoshi Bar for some milkshakes. I don't know if you've ever been there, but they have like the best milkshakes in the entire city."_

"_No, I've never been there to be honest."_

"_Oh well great! Do you wanna come with? If you're not doing anything of course. I swear you'd think these shakes came from the Spirit World or something."_

"_Oh, no. I mean it sounds like fun, but my brother still has his sports practice. I told him I was gonna pick him up so we could go home together."_

"_Can't your brother go home by himself?"_

"_He can but we always walk home together, it's a twin thing."_

"_Oh alright I get it, no problem! _

_She sounded a little disappointed but understanding._

"_I guess we'll hang out some other time then?" Yue asked._

"_Yeah definitely, I'd like that."_

"_Cool! See you around Alya with a Y!"_

_Princes Yue left the scene, leaving our young Avatar wondering. _

_On her way to pick up Nuri, Alya still couldn't shake the thoughts out of her head. Why did the princess even talk to her? Are they like friends now? How? She was way too important for that. The youngest daughter of Chief Kuruk, sent to the Republic to live amongst the city people and learn their ways. You'd think she would feel like a stranger in this foreign country, but she was never an outcast. She was accepted almost instantly by everyone. Her heritage immediately made her well-known, both in and outside of the school. Not to mention the fact that she stood out because of her stunning white hair. You'd think that she dyed it, considering no one in her family looks like that. But no, she was born that way. With hair as white as the moon. Apparently one of her ancestors had a similar trait. _

_So unfair, Alya thought, she had everything going for her. Wealth, status, beauty, and even a high-level intelligence. "Meanwhile my hair is bland and colorless and no one cares about me. So why does she want to hang out all of a sudden? Was this some sort of sick prank?" Alya asked this out loud and waited, as if she was expecting someone to respond. But no one did, so she kept walking: _

"_Whatever."_

_As Alya approached the field, she could see that Nuri was still occupied. They were apparently holding some sort of contest, a race. These races were always fun to watch; the kids were allowed to use bending to push themselves frontward. At the moment, it seemed Nuri and some Firebender were in the lead. Right behind them followed a girl on an air scooter, the other kids were far behind. The Firebender used his arms and legs to conjure up enough fire to propel himself forward at high speeds, like a human jet. And Nuri was creating waves of earth to ride on. He was going fairly well, he seemed to be winning even. Meanwhile, coach Krang was keeping track of the race and his students. He was a tough cookie, they say he used to participate in the Earth Rumble Tournaments in his younger years. But now he's just known as the angriest man on school grounds. _

"_WARAK YOU BETTER USE THAT WATER FOR SOMETHING OTHER THAN HYDRATION! AND KINTO I SAW THAT, NO LIGHTNING ALLOWED!"_

_The kids were a little shook because of the strict coach, but they were still having fun. The race was nearing its conclusion, Kinto and Nuri were approaching the finish line. The boy Avatar was moving a tad bit faster, leaving a trail of earth behind him. But Kinto was no pushover and quickly covered the distance between them. Both boys crossed the finish line at roughly the same time, at least that's what it looked like for the naked eye. Coach Krang however, with his seismic sense, was able to determine who won. It was Kinto, by a few seconds. _

_After sports practice, the kids were allowed to go straight home. Alya was waiting for her brother on the sidelines as she always did. When Nuri joined her, they both started walking to their house on the west end of Republic City. At first they didn't speak much. Nuri usually doesn't like silences but today he seemed noticeably quiet. _

"_You good?" his twin sister eventually asked out of slight concern._

"_Yeah, I'm good. Why do you ask?" Nuri responded looking straightforward. _

"_Because you're quiet. You're never quiet. You're not even quiet when you sleep."_

"_Yeah well, maybe I don't feel like talking today."_

"_Shut up, I'm the twin that doesn't feel like talking. Get your own personality."_

_Nuri mumbled: "If you call that a personality."_

_Alya punched her brother in the shoulder._

"_Auch! Why!?"_

"_Because I'm older, now speak before you get another one."_

"_Okay okay calm down" said Nuri, rubbing his shoulder a little. "It's just…I feel like I should have won that race okay, it's bullshit."_

_Alya laughed sarcastically: "Really? That's what you're upset about? So Kinto beat you in a race, what's the big deal?"_

"_You don't understand!"_

"_Wow."_

"_I've been practicing my ass off! Trying to perfect the earth wave! Do you know how much time and pain I put into that?! I almost broke my arm while training and for what?! Just to lose to some weakass Firebender kid?!"_

"_Calm down Nunu, you're overreacting. You didn't even lose by much, I'm sure you'll win the next one."_

_The boy Avatar stopped walking and yelling for a second: "You really think so?"_

"_Yeah, or maybe you won't. It doesn't really matter."_

_Nuri shook his head "I knew you wouldn't understand. Let's just go home."_

_As Nuri continued the walk his sister followed, but this time not in silence. "Why do you always have to be better at everything? Better than everyone? What's your problem? What are you even trying to accomplish, are you that desperate to prove yourself?" Alya asked her brother. This apparently struck a nerve in him._

"_I should be better at everything! And I should be better than everyone! We both should! But you, you just don't care do you?! You're the one who's desperate for attention, you just don't know how to get it from anyone! Not everyone is as timid and boring as you! Not everyone is afraid to show what they're made of! I really don't get you sometimes, you'd have a lot more friends if you put yourself out there like I do. We both know what we're capable of! We should be the greatest at anything that we do! No contest, no equals! We're the Avata…"_

"_Be quiet!" Alya yelled. Unintentionally releasing an air wave from her hand towards her brother. Nuri, completely surprised by the sudden and accidental attack, fell on his back. _

"_Don't ever say that again in public, ever! Do you hear me!? The wrong people might overhear us and then what?! You'll get us and our family killed! Is that what you want!? Will that be worth it!? All because of your overgrown ego?!"_

_Nunu, still on the ground, looked his sister in the eyes. She was enraged, it was quite the scary sight. She's usually calm and collected but sometimes she would get like this. But most of the time she would be in the right, so Nuri glanced down in embarrassment and apologized: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that…You're fine just the way you are. You don't have to be like me. You don't have to…"_

"_It's fine just… forget about it." The girl Avatar seemed to have found her composure again. _

"_Take my hand." Alya reached out and helped her brother up. "I'm sorry too, I know these things mean a lot to you. I shouldn't have said what I said"_

_As Nuri brushed off his clothes he looked his sister in the eyes again, the rage had completely disappeared from them. "You mean a lot to me too."_

"_Shut up."_

"_You shut up."_

_The twins embraced each other simultaneously, it was a cute little moment. They always had these small altercations. Sometimes it was Nunu who started it, other times it would be Alya. But it always ended with a hug. _

_After making up they continued making their way home. Before they got there, Nuri had asked Alya about her day. To which she responded that Yue talked to her. Nunu didn't ask any further, and he didn't have to. He was glad, because he saw that his sister was happy about it._

_The key turned, the door was unlocked, someone was home. The TV was showing on the news channel. They were talking about the Shadowbenders again, no new information unfortunately. _

"_Mooommm!" Nuri yelled "We're home and hungry!"_

_Penelope walked into the living room, she was still wearing her work clothes. _

"_Hi children, good to see you too children. How am I? Oh, I'm just fine children."_

"_And I am hungry!" _

"_Nunu I will hit you with this broom if I have to."_

"_Rough day at work?" Alya asked somewhat worried. _

"_I almost had to clean an entire building by myself today. So yeah, that wasn't fun. How about you guys? Good school day? _

"_Meh." "Yeah." "You know." "The usual." "Boring." "It was alright." "Alya punched me in the shoulder." "An entire building though, outside and all?" "We're hungry." "Please feed us." the twins replied._

"_Alright well, I'm not going to cook. So, order a pizza or something. Or better yet go get some, the Pizza House isn't that far away and it's cheaper than ordering. I left forty Yuans on the coffee table, buy one for your uncle too. He'll be starving when he comes home."_

"_Why didn't you get the pizzas beforehand?" Alya asked._

_Her mother replied by grabbing her broom again._

"_Got it, alright. We'll go get the food then."_

"_Splendid" Penelope said as she put down the broom, "I'll be studying for my flight exam in the meantime."_

"_I thought you had a date?" Nunu said. _

"_Wait she's dating again?" Alya responded._

"_Yeah some guy from Zaofu."_

"_Oh, well thanks for letting me know as well mom."_

_Mom sighed: "Nuri Why do I even tell you things? And no I do not have a date 'again'. I cancelled because I have to study for this test, so I won't have to clean buildings anymore."_

"_Or you marry him and take his money?"_

"_Alya!" mom said ashamed, "get that kind of thinking out of your head right now!"_

"_You don't have to worry about me and no man mom, trust me."_

"_Okay good! Now please leave mommy alone and go get the pizzas! I'll be studying in my room, love you both!"_

_Penelope left the room before the kids could react. Nuri took the money off the table and excitingly ran out of the house. His sister followed reluctantly. 'This is going to be a long day', she thought. _

_The city was crowded; it was a Friday afternoon so that was no surprise. All the stores were open and the streets were filled with people who were celebrating their weekends. Men, women children and even animals of all nations. Foods and fashions from around the globe. All gathered in the city center, this would've been unthinkable in the earlier days. At the same time, multiple officers with anti-Shadowbender gear were patrolling the streets to give the citizens a (false) sense of security. Nuri thought they looked cool with their specially designed armors, shields and weapons. As if they ever had to use them, Alya thought. Perhaps Chief Beifong should find a way to utilize his police force in a more efficient manner. _

_The Pizza House was almost within reach. It was next to the White Bison restaurant, a fancy place they couldn't afford, and across from the Arcade. Alya took the money from Nuri, because she knew how he could be. But she promised that they could go play some games afterwards, if they had any change left. They were both really in the mood for some round triangle food right about now. This place had amazing toppings. Varying from seal meat from the Southern Water Tribe to fruit from Air Temple Island. The latter was Alya's favorite, she didn't eat animals._

_As the kids arrived, they perceived that the entrance to the Pizza House was blocked by a few older kids sitting on the stairs. Not just any older kids though, this group had quite the reputation in Republic City. They went by the name the Freedom Fighters. Four of them were present at this time, three guys and a girl. But this wasn't the complete gang by far, they're a considerably large group. Nuri knew some of them, including their leader, he was sort of on the right foot with them too. Alya on the other hand, didn't like any of them. Mom had always said to stay away from gangs and that's exactly what they were. Alya didn't care that they dressed it up with this 'freedom fighter' nonsense._

_When their leader Bryson saw them approaching, he took a grass straw out of his mouth and smiled: "Well well if it ain't little Nunu and his big sister. What are y'all kids up to?"_

"_Sup Bryce" Nuri gave him a fist bump. Alya avoided eye contact or any other form of interaction. _

"_Y'all trynna get some slices? We still have a few left if y'all want any."_

"_Thanks but me and my sister have to get some for the family, momma don't wanna cook today."_

"_Heh", Bryson laughed, "I know what that's like, my mom never used to cook either."_

_There was a short and awkward silence after Bryce said that. It was well known in the city that Bryson was an orphan. Both his parents were equalists who died some years after the whole Amon ordeal, apparently murdered by some benders with a grudge. There were casualties during that time that not a lot of people talk about, for benders and Nonbenders alike. _

"_Anyway, you kids got a curfew?"_

_Nuri hesitated a bit before he answered: "It's the weekend so not really, why?"_

"_Me and the fighters were gonna go to the wall. You guys should come with, since you're already here and all. We could use some extra benders."_

_Nuri raised his eyebrows, then he looked at his sister. There was no expression on her face but he knew what she was thinking. They had never been to the new wall, mom told them they weren't allowed to. _

"_Nah, we're just gonna go get those pizzas. We're starving."_

_Bryce stood up in front of the twins. He was a few years older so he towered over both of them._

"_Why? Are you scared? Afraid you'll see one of those Shadows or something? We're on the safe side of the wall you blockhead."_

"_It's not that, it's just…"_

"_Oh I see, mommy told you not to?"_

"_No! I do what I want!"_

"_Then stop bitching and let's go, we've got an extra bike and everything. The Pizza House doesn't close till nighttime anyway."_

"_I… I don't know man."_

_Bryce put his hand on Nuri's shoulder. This made Alya clench her fist for a second, but the leader of the Freedom Fighters wasn't being hostile._

"_Look kid, I'm trynna help you here. I seen you around, you've got a gift. But you're too stuck in your own little world to make it out there in the real one. I've been beyond the wall, I've seen some shit. Someone like you, despite your talents, ain't gonna survive out there. And I know you ain't got no dad or no brother, but you got us. We'll make a man out of you."_

"_I… we…" Nuri was a little lost for words._

"_Alright, I'll see you there. Let's move guys!"_

_Bryce and his squad got up from the stairs and hopped on their motorbikes. Leaving one for Nuri to take, it was probably stolen. As they rode away, Nunu picked the bike up, it had a carrier for his sister to sit on. Though he felt guilty to ask her to join him._

"_You don't have to come with if you don't want to", he said, "go get the food and I'll meet you at home later."_

"_No", said Alya calmly, "I'm not going to leave you alone with them. If you really want to go to the wall, we'll go together."_

"_You sure?"_

_Alya looked her brother in the eyes "Are you?"_

_Nunu avoided her gaze "Yeah, I am. I always wanted to see it. Let's just go."_

_The twins hopped on the bike, and followed the tracks towards Bryson and his gang of fighters. Towards the wall. _

_It was a sight to behold. A colossal barrier placed around the city by order of the world leaders. One of many. It seemed all remaining major cities all over the world had these special walls built around them now. Stretching all the way to the heavens, and all around the area. Nuri nearly broke his neck trying to see the top. It was almost twice as high as the one that used to protect Ba Sing Se. Something about it was beautiful. Maybe it was the material, courtesy of Varrick Industries. It consisted of ingredients gathered from expeditions to the Spiritual Realm, which explains why it had a greenish glow to it. Apparently, this otherworldly material was strong enough to keep the spirits out. Even the peaceful ones who used to float all over Republic City were driven out and couldn't phase through this barricade. The part of the city with the new portal wasn't part of the city anymore. _

_Bryce and his gang were sparring nearby a part of the wall, a part that seemed to be a bit out of sight. It was him against a Waterbender. Bryson didn't have any bending abilities of his own, but made up for it in sheer skill and martial arts prowess. They say that he was raised by chi blockers, so he knew the vulnerable points of the human body. He was also quite capable with the daggers that he always carried on his person, not that he needed those for this fight. The Waterbender didn't stand a chance, it was over before it even began. He tried freezing Bryson into place, but one front flip later and Bryson was already behind him. With two chops to the back of the neck he rendered the waterbender unconscious, it was rather impressive to witness. It became clear why he was their leader. As the body dropped to the ground, Bryson noticed the twins._

"_Ah, I see you guys made it. How's the bike?"_

"_It's decent I guess" said Nuri as he put the bike down._

"_Good, keep it. Come here."_

_Alya grabbed Nunu's hand with a firm grip. Bryson took notice._

"_Tell your sister to chill out, I ain't bring you here to fight. I just want to test you."_

_Nuri released himself from his sister's grasp and walked towards the leader. _

"_Test me how?"_

"_Just look behind me kid."_

_Bryson stepped to the side and revealed a part of the wall that the twins hadn't noticed before. A part with a crack in it. _

"_Did… did you do that?"_

"_Yes, but not alone. It took almost all of us Freedom Fighters to make that crack. The material is just too strong."_

"_Why would you even want to break through it? Isn't the wall here to protect us?"_

"_That's what they Want you to believe kid. The truth is, this wall ain't gonna do shit against the Shadows if they really want to get through. Why do you think they put soldiers on top of these things, and officers inside of the walls? Sooner or later they're gonna break through. And I don't know about you, but I don't wanna be here when that happens. All this wall is doing is trapping us, keeping all of us in one place for them to attack. Taking away our freedom and our choice to leave."_

"_But why would you choose to leave? Didn't you say that life beyond the wall is dangerous?"_

"_It's not if you know how to handle yourself. I can teach you that, when the time comes. Anyway, it's better than being pigs in a house waiting for the big bad wolfs."_

"_So what? You brought us out here to help you destroy this wall and escape? Is that what this is?"_

"_Relax, don't get ahead of yourself kid. You're good but not That good. I don't even think the Avatar could just break through this wall like that."_

"_Then what?" Nuri said, trying his best to ignore the Avatar comment. _

_Bryson smirked "I want you to try."_

_The other Freedom Fighters started laughing. The twins still weren't sure what Bryce actually wanted, so they waited for him to elaborate._

"_I want you to do your absolute best. I want you to give it all you've got, you understand? No holding back. If you can manage to crack the wall a bit further, I'll let you join us. I'll teach you how to be the best version of yourself. You'll be a warrior. You'll be able to protect your sister and the rest of your family when the time comes. But only if you prove yerself to me. That is why you're here."_

_A small moment of silence. The world stood still for a brief instant. This was it. The chance he was waiting for. The chance to show everyone what he was made of. He glanced at his sister for one last time, she still had a blanc expression on her face. Who cares anyway? This wasn't about her. This was his decision and this was his moment. They chose him. _

_Nuri walked up to the leader of the Freedom Fighters, full of determination and with a flame in his heart. _

"_I'll do it, step aside."_

_Bryce smiled again, this time proudly. He did as Nunu asked, and instructed the others to do the same. "This should be good" he said._

_The wall was open for an attack now. Nuri assumed his earthbending stance and waited. The others watched in complete hush. Alya was kind of surprised. She had never seen Nunu so still, so focused. He closed his eyes in a meditative manner, slowed down his breathing and felt the wind in his black hair. His feet were deeply rooted in the ground, feeling every vibration and change in the earth. He was at complete peace with himself and with his element. It became clear to Alya in this moment, that Nuri had surpassed her in earthbending. But before she could fully realize this, Nuri started._

_Rocks and stones levitated from the ground in an instant, one by one being propelled at the wall with immense speed. None of the fighters had ever seen anything like it. The kid was incredibly fast, it was hard to even keep up with his movements. As soon as you noticed a rock being thrown, the next one was already en route. And Nuri didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat. He was hurling the earth towards the wall with incredible concentration, one after the other, without pausing. The fighters were baffled._

"_How…how is he doing that?!"_

"_He's throwing the earth just as fast as he's picking it up!"_

"_Who the hell is this kid?!"_

_Alya was observing silently. Analyzing every move her brother was making. She was impressed as well, but more so because of Nuri's progress instead of his abilities. Both of them were exceptional Earthbenders. Their father trained them in it as soon as they could walk. At a very early age they had surpassed their old man, and started training either amongst themselves or together. But ever since she saved her brother from that escaped leopard hog in the forest, she had to go on pretending to be an Airbender. She had been slacking in her earthbend training, it's only logical that Nuri surpassed her. That being said, Nuri is still a protégé. This highspeed earthbending, it was all him. She can't do that. It was quite a feat from her little brother._

_Nevertheless, as the earth kept hitting the wall over and over, Alya started noticing the flaw. Sure the attacks were fast and numerous, and in a fight it would probably completely overwhelm an opponent who didn't have sufficient defenses. But this was a wall. The wall was not going to get tired, but Nuri was. The attacks, although frequent, were too weak to do any real damage. There's no way he was going to crack that wall, and Alya knew it. Her brother might be a better Earthbender, but he wasn't the smarter one. At this rate, he'll tire himself out without reaching his goal. _

_The boy Avatar was enduring and persistent. Still repeatedly punching and kicking rocks towards his target, barely slowing down. But eventually he felt it. He felt his energy substantially dropping and his attacks weakening. And he knew damn well that he had not done any damage to the wall yet, despite his efforts. Feelings of frustration overtook him, as he thought back to the race. It was happening again. All that pain and effort, all that training and practice, all for nothing. These were the thoughts that we're going through his head. _

'_I should be better!_

_I should be the best! I am the Avatar! _

_So why!? Why is this not working!?_

_Why am I not good enough!? I should be better! _

_I should have been better…_

_Maybe then…_

_Maybe then dad wouldn't have been…'_

_A blue light shone from Nuri's right eye. He closed it as soon as he felt it, but something had happened. Something he never experienced before. _

'_What was this sensation? _

_What was this power?_

_It feels…right.'_

_Alya was watching in awe as her brother drew back his arm and thrusted it forward with all that he had, screaming like a true warrior. It wasn't earth that got launched at the wall however, or even fire. It was better than both. This was the first time that she saw Nuri lavabend._

_An explosion followed. The bystanders had to cover themselves to not get any debris on their faces. When the dust cleared, Nuri was on hands and knees, panting. His sister came to his aid and helped him regain his posture._

"_That was incredible" she said as she helped him up. _

"_I really want that pizza now" Nuri said exhausted. _

_Bryson looked past the twins to see the result, his heart stopped for a second when he saw what the boy had done. As he walked closer towards the crack on the wall, he saw that it wasn't any bigger. It was roughly the same size as before. But at the center of it, to his amazement, there now was a small hole."_

"_He… he did it."_

"_What are you talking about?" the female Freedom Fighter asked._

"_I… I wouldn't have believed it, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. But he actually did it, he broke through the wall."_

"_He what?!" _

_The female fighter turned around to the twins, they were just as surprised. _

"_Do you know what this means!?" Bryson continued "We can get out of this place! Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but this kid proved it! It's possible!"_

_Bryson started laughing out loud as the others moved in closer to confirm what he said._

"_Holy hell he actually pulled it off" one of the other male fighters said as he leaned closer. "I wonder what's on the other side" he peeked his eye through the hole and seemed fascinated by whatever he saw beyond the wall. In the meantime, Bryson was congratulating Nuri._

"_I knew there was something special bout you kid. Consider yourself an official member of the Freedom Fighters. From now on, I'm gonna do all I can to help you get even stronger than you already are. With you on our side, we'll be unstoppable."_

"_Hey Crusher, what are you seeing out there?" the Waterbender asked._

"_Not much, just some vegetation. But at least it's not a barren apocalyptic wasteland like they led us to believe, there's life out there."_

"_Wonderful" Bryson said satisfied "this is a big day for us Fighters."_

_Crusher continued: "I think I even see some kind of animal out there, a bird or somethi…"_

_._

_._

_._

"_AAAAAHH!"_

_The group was alarmed by Crusher's sudden scream. What seemed like a small victory took a horrible unexpected turn. Crusher was still screaming as he moved away from the wall with his hands on his head._

"_MY EYE, SOMETHING TOOK MY EYE!"_

_Before the rest could even question who or what happened, it became horribly clear. From the new hole in the wall, a small shadowy string made its way towards the other side. _

"_No…" Bryson said to himself._

_The shadow had now crossed over. It moved past Crusher, sharpened itself and mercilessly stabbed the Waterbender in the neck._

"_Motu!" the girl cried out "It killed Motu!"_

_Bryson began backing away, he was afraid. Something you'd rarely see in him. He was terrified, because he has faced the Shadows before. He knew firsthand what they were capable of. Before he let his own fear take complete control, he realized he was the leader. He had to remain collected, they need him._

"_We have to get out of here now!" he yelled "right now! That thing is being controlled by someone from the other side! Motu is gone we can't help him anymore, everybody get to their bikes immediately! I'll hold it off if I have to!"_

_The shadow dropped Motu's dead body, and swirled around the girl. She had already accepted her fate before she realized that she wasn't being harmed by it. The shadow was just moving around her to get to its next target, Nuri. Before she could warn him, the shadow was already in front of the boy. Who now was way too weak to even move, all his strength and stamina went into cracking that wall. 'How ironic' he thought, as he closed his eyes. _

'_Here I come dad'. _

_But he wasn't alone, his sister would always be there to protect him. Without hesitating, Alya discharged a powerful stream of air in the direction of the shadow with one hand, holding on to her brother with the other. The air was strong enough to blow both her and her brother away from the immediate danger, landing a few meters further._

_Alya then grabbed her twin brother, put him on her back, and started running. Running and jumping in the air. Away from the wall, away from the shadow, away from the Freedom Fighters and away from this terrible day._

_It was almost midnight._

_The door was unlocked_

_They opened it silently, hoping not to disturb anyone_

_Uncle Mako was sleeping on the couch with the TV on_

_They were talking about the incident_

_One injured, one dead_

_Extra security would be placed at the walls from now on_

_And the hole would be repaired_

_They put a pizza next to their sleeping uncle_

_And brought the rest to the kitchen, quietly_

_They weren't ready to face their mother right now_

_They weren't ready to face what happened_

_As one of them went to get something out of the fridge, they saw a note_

"_Went on that date anyway, save me some pizza! Love, your mom X"_

_Both went to bed without eating_

_And after the terrible event that just transpired_

_They had agreed that they would move forward_

_And never speak of this again_

_Ever._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven: The decision _**

_It was almost midnight. The city lights were starting to flicker and the streets were overflowing with sin and desire. The wind was blowing soothingly, gently whiffling away any lingering worries. The sounds of the city were starting to dampen and fade out of existence. It was an almost hypnotizing sensation. You could just close your eyes, absorb the atmosphere, and enjoy the ambiance of it all. And that's exactly what she did, for a minute._

'_It was a nice evening', Penelope thought, before she entered the building._

_The room she eventually ended in, was almost completely dark and apparently abandoned. Not a comfortable situation, she didn't like it. She's not an Earthbender like the rest of her family, so couldn't feel people's presence through vibrations. Keeping that in mind, it would be relatively easy for anyone to get the drop on her right now. She was at an obvious disadvantage._

_As her surroundings became more and more untrustworthy, her breath started to increase in its pace. Taking notice of this fact, she actively tried to calm herself. There was no reason for her to panic or to be nervous. But despite knowing that, she still felt some type of way about it. Some type of pressure or paranoia. What if this was a trap? What if someone had found out the truth about her and her family? What if…_

"_Thanks for joining us Penelope."_

"_Holy spirits!" Penelope screamed out of shock. "Why?! Why do you guys always do that?! Why aren't there any lights in this building?! Are you purposely trying to give me a heart attack?!"_

"_No one must know we're meeting here. The White Lotus stays unseen."_

"_Yeah yeah and I can't be seen with you, I know. What is this about?"_

"_First things first. Are you sure you weren't followed?" _

"_If I were followed, then asking me now wouldn't really make a difference now would it?" Penelope responded annoyed. _

_The White Lotus member remained silent for a second, then continued. _

"_How are the young Avatars?"_

"_They're fine, probably eating pizza for dinner. I told them I was going on a date. But you're clearly not my type."_

"_We summoned you here to discuss something concerning the children, something of great importance" the White Lotus member said, ignoring Penelope's comment._

"_Why? Is something the matter? Are we in danger again?" You could tell that Penelope was instantly concerned and more serious. _

"_No nothing like that", he said reassuringly, "we merely need to converse about their future."_

_The mother's demeanor switched once more. "Well Alya wants to be veterinarian and Nunu wants to compete in the Professional Bender Olympics someday. Why? Are you guys going to pay for college?"_

"_The shadowbending threat is getting larger by the day. We are afraid of what might happen to the human world if they aren't stopped in their tracks soon. The White Lotus is engaging where they can, but we alone won't suffice."_

"_We're behind impenetrable walls, officers are patrolling the streets twenty-four-seven. It seems to me we're okay for now."_

"_For now indeed. These creatures are going to attack the cities behind the walls in due time. We have gathered intel and discovered that their leader is coming for the United Republic in the near future. They might have found a way to get though the walls. For this reason, the twins need to leave the city as soon as possible."_

_Penelope sighed out of frustration and fatigue. "I see. So, you're telling me we need to run…again."_

_The White Lotus member shook his head "no, no more running. No matter where you run to, they will ultimately find you. It is futile"_

"_Then what are you talking about?"_

"_The children each need to leave the city. Yet not to flee from the enemy, but to prepare for them."_

_Her facial expression made it clear that she still needed some more explanation. Thankfully the man provided her with such. _

"_We have been watching them. Both possess extraordinary latent capabilities. And both, despite of their age, can be considered masters of earthbending."_

"_Their father taught them well."_

"_Certainly, yet it will not be enough to defeat the opponent. They are the Avatar, it is time for them to live up to that name. We have come to the decision that they need to travel to the Fire and Air Nations, to properly learn their second elements."_

_Penelope finally understood: "So that's what this is about. Well I'm sorry, but this is not a decision for you to make. They might be the Avatar, but they are also my kids. And while I do agree that they need to get stronger, there's no reason they couldn't do that in the Republic. There are plenty of Airbenders in the city that can teach Alya to improve her skills. And we share a roof with one of the greatest Firebenders of his time. I'm sure Mako would love to train Nuri."_

_The man shook his head again. "You say you understand, but I am afraid you do not. The masters are merely a small part of the process. It's the journey that forms the Avatar into what he or she needs to be. They need to do this. It is their…"_

"_You're going to say destiny, aren't you?"_

"…_Perhaps."_

_Another sigh: "I suppose being behind these walls for the rest of their life is not really going to help their improvement. But to send them across the world on their own, especially with the state the world is in right now? …I don't know about that. They would be beyond the wall, unprotected, For Raava's sake they're only fourteen."_

"_Avatar Aang was only twelve when he traveled the globe. And merely thirteen when he ended the Hundred Year War."_

"_Yeah? Well Avatar Aang doesn't live in my damn house!" _

_An unconformable moment of silence._

"_Look", she said finally, "I get it okay. I know that this is necessary. And I know they have to do this alone. I just… I just didn't expect this to happen so soon. I thought… I thought we had more time. More time together."_

"_Your children are strong Penelope, you need not worry."_

"_Heh" she smiled. "Yeah well, I'm afraid that that's impossible as a mother. You shouldn't try being one, trust me."_

"_You are a good person Penelope."_

"_I try."_

_The White Lotus member stepped forward, igniting a tiny flame from his hand. The room slightly lit up, Penelope immediately felt more at ease. She then saw the man had a few items in his hand. _

"_These are maps leading to the Fire Nation and the remaining air temples, they are incomplete. Your children will be lead in the right direction, but must find their own way from a certain point."_

"_I see, and how are they supposed to reach these places? Most means of traveling between nations have been blocked either by or because of the Shadows. Do I have to teach them how to fly an airship?"_

"_No."_

"_That was a serious question."_

"_Yes, but no. I have a second gift for the two of them."_

"_A driver's license?"_

"_Penelope please."_

"_I'm sorry…please proceed."_

_The man reached inside of his sleeves and pulled out the next gifts. _

"_Flutes?" Penelope asked confused._

"_No not flutes, whistles. And before you make another snarky remark, give me an opportunity to explain what they are for."_

_She remained silent, and a little ashamed. _

"_These two whistles were forged with the purpose of attracting the Avatar's animal guides. Beasts that are undeniably connected to the latest Avatar incarnations, meant to journey with and protect them. This one, the one belonging to the boy, is shaped like an armadillo lion. And the other, the one belonging to the girl, has the form of a lion owl. They will help the Avatars reach their desired destinations."_

"_That's…wauw."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Nothing I just… always say they aren't allowed to have any pets."_

_The White Lotus Firebender disregarded her remark yet again, and handed her the two animal flutes._

"_That would be all. We thank you for meeting with us and for being cooperative. We expect the Shadowbenders to be here in a few years, other cities will fall first. The White Lotus will do its best to fight and contain these monsters while the children are training, and to minimalize the damage in the other cities. We only ask the Avatars to become stronger in the meantime, so that they can help put an end to this for good. They are supposed to leave in three days' time. White Lotus members will help them get out of the city"_

"_Come again?! They leave in three days?!"_

"_Penelope please, the fate of the human world lies in the balance. The sooner they leave, the more time they'll have to prepare for the imminent attack. Three days is the most we can give you. Republic City is a symbol for the harmony between different nations and spirits, all Avatar Aang and Korra have fought and died for. If the Shadowbenders take it, all hope will be lost. Nuri and Alya must be ready before the Shadows come knocking on these walls."_

_She fell quiet again, and decided it was best to just nod her head reluctantly. _

"_Thank you Penelope."_

_The Firebender extinguished his flame. The house was now quiet and abandoned once more. _

_She walked out of the building back into the calm streets. The wind was blowing soothingly, gently whiffling away any lingering worries. The sounds of the city were starting to dampen and fade out of existence. It was an almost hypnotizing sensation. You could just close your eyes, absorb the atmosphere, and enjoy the ambiance of it all. And that's exactly what she did, for a minute._

'_It was a nice night', Penelope thought. 'I'll tell them tomorrow'._

_The next day arrived as a relief. A lazy and normal Saturday morning. Blue jays were singing their early melodies, as the sun shined through a humble opening in Alya's curtains. Quite a peaceful way to awaken from your slumber, better than a piercing alarm clock or a yelling mother. Her eyes opened slowly, meeting the diamond shaped eye of Raava. Every morning she would look at the painted light spirit on her ceiling, as a reminder. Prompting herself about who and what she is. But more importantly, she would remind herself that she's never truly alone. No matter how isolated and lonely she would sometimes feel, Raava would always be here. Inside of her heart. It was a little disturbing to think Nuri had a painting of Vaatu above his bed. The thought of him staring into the face of evil every morning was unsettling to say the least. Even though Nunu explained that he just thought Vaatu 'looked cooler', typical. _

_While she was nearing the end of her usual staring contest with Raava, it became apparent that something was different. The spirit of peace had moved slightly to the right somehow. And the eye, it seemed almost as if it was staring back._

_**BZZ BZZ BZZ**_

_Alya almost jumped out of the bed from the sudden noise. It took her a little while to realize it was just her phone ringing. Well not actually ringing, she put it on vibrate. _

_**BZZ BZZ BZZ**_

_She took her Zao-phone out of the charger to see who was calling, only to discover an unknown number. Who could this be, calling randomly at 10 in the morning? The people who usually call are all at home at the moment. _

_**BZZ BZZ BZZ**_

_With curiosity in her head and confusion on her face, she decided to pick up the phone. Even though frankly, she was nervous to do so. But she knew she would be even more nervous to phone back after missing the call. And it might be important. All that she really hoped for, was that it didn't have anything to do with what happened yesterday. But if it did, she needed to know._

"_He-hello? Hello this is Alya speaking?"_

"_Hey sleepyhead!" a loud and familiar voice replied._

"_Yue? Is that you?"_

"_The one and only! Am I calling at a bad time?"_

"_I uhh… no not really. I was just lying in bed. I was already awake anyway so…"_

"_Cool, I'm glad I didn't wake you up or anything. I already had my breakfast, but sometimes I forget other people like to sleep in. I have way too much energy to do that myself!"_

"_Haha I see, well there's nothing wrong with being productive early. Wish I could be like that."_

"_I'll help! I'll make sure to call you as soon as I wake up next time! You'll probably hate me though, just saying."_

"_Hahaha, you're insane."_

_What was happening? Where did this phone conversation come from? Were they besties now? Thoughts going through Alya's head, before she asked her question._

"_So, if you don't mind my asking, to what do I owe the honor of this random call? Or did you just wanna talk? Because that's fine too, I guess."_

_Yue laughed sinisterly "Don't you rather wanna know how I got your number in the first place?"_

"_Haha I don't know, do I?"_

"_You don't. I found it in the school database. Along with your home address and your favorite color. Blue right?"_

"_White actually. And wow, stalker much?"_

"_Totally!"_

"_That's weird but sweet."_

"_I know right! No but seriously, and I mean no offense or anything, but you don't seem like the kind of person who would take the first step towards becoming friends with someone. So, I just thought I'd take matters into my own hands!"_

_Alya was speechless for a second: "Wow… I suppose you're right."_

"_I know, and it's not because you don't want to be friends. You're just a tad bit timid, but that's okay! I still want to be friends with you. I think you're cool!"_

"_You do?"_

"_Yeah dudette! You're the real deal! I can tell you don't care that I'm a princess or whatever. You have no idea how cool that is to me, it's like a breath of fresh airbending. I need people like you in my life! And believe it or not, you need you a me!"_

"_Haha, you're insane."_

"_Yes I am! And I am also wondering if you still wanna go get that milkshake with me and my girls."_

"_Geez…" Alya said hesitatingly "I don't know…"_

"_Oh come on, my friends are okay. They won't be mean to you if you show up with me. Believe me you'll be received with open arms!"_

"_It's just… it's a little too much at once for me. You know?"_

_It was obvious that Alya was quite the introvert, clashing with Yue's extroverted nature. Luckily the princess could empathize with the Avatar's feelings._

"_Tell you what. Let's just go together then, just us. I get it, you're afraid of what the popular girls will think of you, and I can't say I blame you. When I first moved here I felt the same way. So, I'm not going to put you in a situation that's too uncomfortable for you. I can call off my friends and tell them I'll just be going with you."_

"_No no don't do that! They'll think I'm a loser."_

"_Oh don't worry about that! I'll just say that I've seen them too much this week, and that you and I need to catch up. They'll understand."_

"_Well… I guess I'm cool with it if it's just you."_

"_Yay! Deal, no takebacks! We're gonna be friends!"_

"_Alright okay, settle down." Alya was smiling as she said this. _

"_I'll see you at noon in front of the Kyoshi Bar. Don't eat too much cause we're going to have some cake too, I love cake!"_

"_Cake sounds nice. I suppose I should get out of bed if I'm going to want to make it in time then. I'll see you at noon then cool?"_

"_Cool!"_

"_Oh and Yue?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Thanks for calling me."_

"_You're welcome Ally, kisses!"_

_Princess Yue hung up the phone, leaving the Avatar in a state of awe. Ally? No one had ever called her that before. It was strange, but Yue's excitement had an effect. Alya was looking forward to hanging out with her. Her weekends were usually spent helping mom with chores, training by herself, playing Pai Sho with uncle Mako or going to the mall with Nunu. But this time she actually had plans with an actual friend. It was awesome._

_After performing her morning rituals, it was time for Alya to join the world of the living. While walking down the stairs, she could already hear her mom yelling at her twin brother in the living room. _

"_I TOLD YOU A BILLION TIMES NO FIREBENDING IN THE HOUSE!"_

"_It was an accident!"_

"_I'M GOING TO ACCIDENTALLY KICK YOUR ASS NUNU!"_

"_Mom calm down, I swear the couch still looks good! You can't even see the burn marks if you don't know they're there!"_

"_YOU BURNED. A HOLE. IN THE COUCH! I CAN FIT MY ENTIRE HEAD THROUGH IT!"_

_This went on for some time until Alya intervened._

"_Good morning my loving family."_

"_Good morning sis, can you please tell mom there's no way her head can fit through that hole."_

"_Hi sweetie, did you sleep well? Tell your brother that I'm sure His head can and will fit through that hole in my new couch."_

_Nunu took a step back to hide behind his sister. _

"_Anyway, is breakfast ready? I'm kind of in a hurry."_

"_How come?" her mom asked, dropping the couch thing for a moment. _

"_I'm…going to get some milkshakes with a friend."_

_Her brother and her mom looked at each other to confirm their mutual misunderstanding._

"_Really?" Penelope asked "With whom if I may ask? Do I know this person? Is it a boy?"_

"_Sigh…No mom it's not a boy, I told you I'm not doing that. I'm going to hang out with Yue, if you must know."_

_Nuri and Penelope looked at each other again "Yue? As in the princess of the Northern Water Tribe? The one that's rich?"_

"_Yes mom, the one that's rich."_

"_That's amazing! I had no idea the two of you were friends!"_

"_Yeah, neither did I. So can I go?"_

"_Of course you can go be with your rich new friend sweetie! This could be great for us! After you do your chores of course."_

"_Can't Nunu do my chores as some sort of punishment for ruining the new sofa?"_

"_Dude…" Nuri said, feeling betrayed. _

"_That… wow that's a good idea actually" said mom. "Parenting is hard…Well Nunu you can start with the laundry."_

"_But I…"_

"_Or you can find a new place to live darling, your choice."_

_Nuri looked at his sister, still feeling betrayed. Then turned back to his mother._

"_Sigh, fine. I'll do the stupid chores."_

"_Good boy!"_

_As Nuri left the living room, Penelope and Alya moved towards the kitchen. Uncle Mako was already in there, eating a bowl of fire flakes and reading the RPC newspaper. _

"_Morning uncle."_

"_Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"_

"_Yes" Alya lied. In truth, she lied awake for almost the entirety of the night, constantly replaying yesterday's events in her mind. Motu died right in front of her face, it was quite the traumatic experience. And it wasn't helping that uncle Mako was reading and talking about what had transpired. _

"_Unbelievable. How could our government be so careless as to overlook a crack in the wall? It's their fault that kid died."_

"_Can we please not talk about dead teenagers at our breakfast table" Penelope said as she dropped a few pancakes on her daughter's plate._

"_I'm just saying. The wall and the guards are supposed to keep us safe. This doesn't help my trust in them. How do we know the Shadows won't break through again? With larger numbers, taking more people?"_

"_Enough Mako."_

_The old firebending master understood the message and kept quiet. Or nearly quiet at least, he was still mumbling something about better times as he dove back into his newspaper. Meanwhile Penelope changed the subject._

"_What time will you be back baby?" _

"_Mom I'm almost fifteen stop calling me baby and sweetie."_

"_Never, now answer the question."_

"_I don't know, not late I guess."_

"_Good, because there's something we need to talk about when you get back. Your brother too."_

_Alya froze, nearly chocking on her food. _

_Did her mother know? _

_How could she possibly have found out? _

_Did Nuri tell her?_

_He would never do that!_

_They promised they would never talk about this!_

_Or did someone see them yesterday? _

_Alya started panicking internally. But she tried not to let it show, and just kept eating her pancakes._

"_Talk…talk about what mom?" she asked with a semi full mouth, avoiding eye contact. _

"_You'll know when you get back. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to help you brother with the laundry, before he burns that too. We can only afford so many clothes"_

_Before Penelope left, she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. Something she has done many times prior. But for some reason, this time it felt more sincere._

_It was nice out today. Not too cold, but not too hot either, exactly how she preferred it. That's why either fall or spring were here favorite seasons, it would feel like the weather was in a state of balance. And as the Avatar, she was all about balance. _

_It was five minutes before noon, she was early. Kind of silly and embarrassing, but she wanted to make sure to not be late. When the hands of time touched, she could already see Yue approaching. Exactly on time. Perhaps she learned to be punctual as a princess. She was wearing jeans, a black and white navel sweater and a thin jacket with fur on the collar. Most likely polar bear dog fur, which was painful considering Alya had one as a companion in her previous life. Her navel was exposed, revealing a piercing. The symbol of the Water Tribe, the tribe she would eventually rule over. With her snow-white hair in pigtails however, she didn't quite look like royalty. _

"_What's up girl!" Yue said loudly as she reached in for a hug. "Shall we go inside?" _

_"I'm good, and yeah lead the way."_

_The girls walked into the milkshake bar and, after consideration, sat at a desired table. After placing their orders, the Avatar observed the setting. The bar was very Kyoshi-esque, hence the name. The owner originated from the island, and brought her culture all the way to the United Republic. Almost everything was made of wood, and the employees were all clothed in blue, which is custom for Kyoshi Island residents. The plates were shaped like the metal fans that were used by the Kyoshi warriors. And despite being known for the milkshakes, this place served various Kyoshi Island foods such as Elephant koi and Unagi sushi. They also had an assortment of deserts that originated from the island, varying from cakes to iced pastries. The most imposing thing in the bar, was the Avatar Kyoshi statue in the middle. Alya spent a couple minutes staring at it._

_"This place is nice" Alya said genuinely._

_She was happy to see something of her former self. It felt right to be in a place where they honored her, even if it was only a milkshake bar. Since Korra lost all bonds to the previous Avatars, it would be impossible for Alya to form a link with Kyoshi. But this was still a nice little way of feeling a connection with a former life. _

_"I know right! I love coming here, it was one of the first places my dad took me when we came to the city. He took me here almost every day, encouraging me to try a new milkshake every time, I loved it! Course that was before he went back to the Northern Water Tribe…"_

_That took a serious turn real fast, Alya thought. "I always assumed Chief Kuruk just sent you here by yourself, but he actually came along?"_

_"Yeah, but it was always meant to be temporary for him. He has a nation to rule over after all, it's not as if I don't understand. And I understand why he wanted me to stay too. Not only to learn about different nations, but he also believed it was safer here."_

"_Your father sounds wise, do you miss him?"_

"_Yeah, sometimes. That's why I like coming here, it reminds me of some good times we had. He's often too busy to talk on the phone, so this is kinda the only way for me to remind myself of him."_

_"That's really sweet." Alya said, thinking about her own father. And about how earthbending is her way of feeling connected to him. Which makes it worse that she can't be seen doing it. "So, are you like here with your mom?"_

_"No uhh… my mom died when I was a kid."_

_"O my gods I'm so sorry I asked."_

_"Don't be, there's no way you coulda known. Not many people do. I live with my aunt and uncle in the subs. It's a nice house in a nice neighborhood, so I'm not gonna be sad about it. As for my mom, she was a wonderful woman. Or so I've been told, I don't remember her that well. But I do remember her beautiful black hair and her warm heart. And I remember that she had… this light about her, it's kinda hard to explain. Anyway, she got very sick at some point. It's almost ironic that she died of illness, because she used to be a healer. One of the best in the north."_

_"That's something" the Avatar said, not sure how to respond. "I'm sure you're a lot like her."_

_"Maybe… I mean that's what people say, but I don't know. I've always been more of a daddy's little princess type of girl."_

_"Do you want to be like him? A ruler? A chief?"_

_"I just… I just wanna be me you know? The world will decide who that is. Eventually."_

_"I like that. I should remember that."_

_"Call it royal wisdom" Yue joked._

_The waiter interrupted the conversation, when he brought the shakes and cakes. Yue had ordered a 'Cherry-berry-chocolate Surprise' a milkshake she apparently never tried before. Alya had ordered a mango shake, she was playing it safe. The princess also insisted they both got a slice of Moon Peach Pie._

_"Okay! I wanna see your reaction after you take your first bite!" Yue said joyfully._

_Alya grabbed a piece of cake with her fork "You're overreacting dude."_

_"Yeah yeah just take a bite and we'll see how you'll be talking then."_

_"Alright hold your ostrich horses, let's get this over with."_

_"WAIT!?"_

_"What!? What is it!?" Alya asked startled, almost dropping her fork._

_The princes then pulled out her phone in excitement, and pointed the camera towards the girl Avatar._

_"Okay now!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Now!"_

_"You're insane." Alya said as she took a first bite._

_Her eyes broadened and her pupils expanded. Her breath stopped as her taste buds comprehended the explosion of flavor. It felt like biting into a piece of paradise. Like walking through a spirit portal or reaching an inner state of nirvana. Unexplainably euphoric. _

_"That… was amazing." Alya said as she swallowed her last bite._

_"I told you, that's that royal taste for ya. You ate that incredibly fast by the way, I don't even think you noticed."_

_" Leave me alone haha, but thank you your majesty for sharing this greatness with a common woman such as myself!" Alya said jokingly._

_"You are welcome, my loyal subject."_

_They both laughed out loud. When the moment passed, Alya looked at the clock on the wall that was hanging above the princess her head. Apparently, they had been sitting here for hours. They had both finished their third shake all the while. Time flies like a sky bison when you're enjoying yourself it seemed. When Yue noticed her looking at the time, she suggested they got moving._

_After paying for the shakes and cakes, she agreed to walk Alya home. On the way, their conversations continued. From talking about favorite animals to embarrassing crushes. It appeared as if a wonderful friendship was blossoming between the two. Yet Alya, now knowing about Yue's mother, found it unfair that she hadn't opened up more about her own past. So, she tried. For the first time. _

"_I lost one of my parents too."_

_Yue stopped walking as a response to the sudden confession._

"_I'm sorry Alya, I…"_

"_It was my dad. He died back home in Omashu, he was killed by the Shadows."_

"_That's… that's horrible. I had no idea that those monsters affected you and your family like that. Is that why you moved to the city?"_

"_Yes. Yes, we ran. We're still running. I don't think that's ever going to change."_

"_What? Why? Are the Shadows after you and your family? Do they want something from you? Did you do something to them? What do they want with you or your brother?"_

_Alya stopped talking, afraid that she said too much. Yue picked up on this and stopped her line of questioning._

"_It's okay, you don't have to tell me. Just know that, I know how you feel. Losing a parent can be…"_

"_I couldn't save him!"_

_Alya started bursting out in tears. The princess had never seen her display such emotion. She decided it was best to allow her to let it out._

"_He taught me to fight and I couldn't save him! I had to hide and run away like a coward! I was completely useless!" _

"_You were a kid, it's not your fault. You have to know that it's not your fault Alya. These things are hurting everyone, everywhere. There's nothing you could have done."_

"_Yeah!? Well that doesn't help me feel any better!"_

_Alya was now covering her face with both hands, ashamed of the emotion that was leaking out of her body. She's usually more in control of her feelings. But for some reason, maybe because of yesterday's events or Yue's presence, that self-control was now gone. _

"_I'll never let them take anyone I love from me again…ever!"_

_Yue moved closer in hopes of comforting the young Avatar, removing Alya's hands from her face in the process. "I know what that's like. The burden of feeling like you must protect everyone, save everyone. Feeling like you're a failure if you can't. It's what my people will want from me when I succeed my father." Yue placed her hands on both of Alya's shoulders, making sure that she made eye contact. _

"_But the truth is, I'm scared. I'm terrified of these new benders, and having to deal with them. I'm scared of being responsible for people's lives. And so are you, I can tell."_

_Alya looked Yue in the eyes, this was the most serious she had ever seen her. And maybe she was right, maybe Alya was afraid. She tried to keep a strong face for her brother and mom, but she was no brave Avatar. Deep down, she was a frightened little girl._

"_But hey, I believe in us. We've both stared into the abyss and saw the ugly shapes this world can take. But we can use that. We can use that to become stronger. Fear doesn't have to break you, it can shape you into something you need to be. Don't fold under the pressure, keep fighting." _

_Yue was speaking like a true leader already. She was so young, but her wisdom, empathy and passion did not go unnoticed. Alya could see that she was destined to be a fantastic chief to her tribe. And it inspired Alya to think about her own destiny. She and her brother were supposed to be the Avatar. But they weren't there yet. And that's fine, they didn't have to be. They still had a lot of growing to do. And things like what happened yesterday, only add to that growth. _

"_Thanks Yue. I feel a lot better."_

"_You're welcome Ally." Yue said as she went in for a hug. _

_It was a soothing and touching moment between the two. For an instant, it seemed to Alya as if the sun was shining exactly on top of them. Putting them into a natural spotlight. Highlighting their importance and the significant roles they would both play for this world in the future. When the light dimmed somewhat, Yue ended the embrace by backing away. Only to then move her head forward, towards Alya's mouth. _

_When the Avatar got home, her family was awaiting her arrival. As she looked around the room, she stopped when she saw a man in a White Lotus robe. _

"_Sweetie, we need to talk" Penelope said._

_This couldn't be good._

_Two days later the morning came and so did the tears._

_The mother and the uncle helplessly stood by as their children were sent to find their own ways and destinies. _

_About to embark on a lifechanging voyage, hopefully to return as better versions of themselves. _

_Before the girl climbed on her flying beast, and the boy hopped on his trusted creature, they shared one last embrace. _

_This was the first time they were going to be without one another, yet they did not fight it._

_For they both knew this day would come. _

_They made their goodbye last as long as they could._

_Whispering two final words to each other before they parted ways:_

"_Come back."_

NOTE: Hi there my name is Romario and this is my first fan fiction ever. If people are actually reading this I'm grateful because I've spent/wasted a lot of time on this. I know it seems just like another Avatar fanfic,but I wrote these chapters very far apart from each other, so trust me when I say it gets better and better (my personal favorite chapters are 8 & 9). It's no masterpiece by any means but I think it's kinda good as far as fan fictions go, especially considering it's a first attempt. I've fallen in love with the main characters and with their stories so I'll definitely write a book 2 if and when I'm done writing other stuff. If someone is creative enough to make fan art I'd highly appreciate it, I'd love to see some of these characters come to life. I'm also open to any constructive criticism, the main reason I did this was to teach myself how to write better, so feel free to leave a comment to tell me what you liked or disliked. Much love


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight: Nation in flames _**

_Forest trees were passing by in blurs. Quite a lot of ground was covered in these few weeks. Or… had it maybe been over a month already? Perhaps. I suppose you kind of forget the days when the whole concept of time becomes lost to you. Sure, they did say the Shadows would attack eventually. But when the heck was eventually? When exactly? Was time even of the essence anymore? Questions like these I asked myself almost every hour of the day, but whatever. Overthinking it wasn't gonna change a thing. It shouldn't even matter to me right now. Because, impending doom and gigantic responsibilities aside, there were days when this whole thing felt great._

_Being beyond the city walls was liberating, yet frightening. A combination that lead to some sort of thrill. Excitement and anxiousness at the same time. I understand why Bryce wanted to get out, it's a shame that he couldn't be here to savor this. I almost felt guilty about it, or maybe I still felt guilty about… the incident. But me and my sister agreed we would never talk about the incident, so it was no use dwelling on it._

_My armadillo lion was racing through the woodland. Barely slowing down, avoiding any obstacle in its way with relative ease. Who would have thought a mixture between a lion and an armadillo would be such a capable travel animal? I was truly blessed to have him as my companion. And as the days went by unnoticed, we had grown quite fond of each other. I named him Topo. I learned in school that it meant something like mole or gopher, which I obviously know he isn't. But it still fits him. I could tell he was originally from the Earth Kingdom like me, and it just felt right to give him a name of an animal who resided in the earth. That, and I've always had a fascination with badger moles. They were the first Earthbenders after all. Sometimes when I'm sitting on top of Topo I like to pretend he is one, a smaller one that is. Too bad the actual badger moles have been extinct for a long time. Topo was here though and not just as a means of transportation, he was my friend. No way more than that, it was like we were meant to be. When I rest my head in his manes, I feel secure and at peace. He trusted me and I trusted him. I trusted him with my life. The only other being I had that with, was Alya. _

_There wouldn't be a day that went by without me thinking about my twin sister. My trip was going relatively easy. Sure, me and Topo have ran into some robbers here and there. And we've had to stop a few times to aid someone in need. But we haven't encountered anything we couldn't handle as of yet. That being said, the world beyond the wall was still a scary one. I had never experienced death in such quantities before. Bodies and lost spirits and souls, engulfing the barren landscape. But contrary to what everyone at home believed, it wasn't like that everywhere. Not every corner of the outside world was poisoned. Like Crusher said before he lost his eye, there's life out here. The world hasn't ended like they led us to believe, it's still here. I've seen new animals, smelled new flowers, and lied underneath new stars. I just hope my sister has too. I hope she got to experience more than just the bad. And I hope, with all my heart, that she also did not run into any of the Shadows yet._

_"This is where the old sailor said it was, isn't it Topo?" _

_My lion grunted in agreement, sometimes I really think he understands my words. I looked down at the village. The village at the foot of a volcano. I suppose that's why it was called Kazan. Tales all over the Fire Nation spoke of a legendary master residing here. An old Firebender named Iroh. Me and Topo have traversed far and wide to find this man. And it seemed our goal was finally within our reach._

_"Alright boy, let's see what's down there."_

_As we approached Kazan, I started to loosen up a bit. I had been extremely tensed and uptight ever since this trip started. But now with our destination in sight, I started to relax. I felt like me again. Nunu, the optimistic little boy who wanted to see the world and kick its ass. Whilst rediscovering myself, a smile formed on my face. I'm happy. I'm happy I didn't lose myself. I'm still here._

_Unfortunately this moment of selflove and relief caused me to let my guard down. Leaving me completely open and vulnerable to a fireball in the neck._

_"AAAH, what the!?" I yelled in confusion and pain. _

_The greenery on the path towards the village started attacking. Fire was sprouting from different directions. It was only then that I saw that attackers were hiding in the trees and bushes. It was an ambush._

_"Ha, amBush" I said to myself out loud._

_I had to calm Topo down a little before I dismounted. Then I used earthbending to shield myself and my lion from the barrage of flames. I remember asking myself what they were doing bending fire in a dry forest. They could burn this whole area to the ground._

_"Stop firebending at us! We come in peace!"_

_The bending didn't stop or even diminish. Whoever these guys were, they did not want us to get into that village. For now my earth barrier was holding. But I was tired from traveling and wouldn't be able to hold my defensive position for a long time. So I attempted to reason with the assailants once more._

_"Listen, you don't wanna do this! I don't wanna hurt anybody, I'm one of the good guys!"_

_As I said this, the assault lessened. Did that actually work? I was still holding my earth wall up because I didn't completely trust the situation. However, this seemed futile when one of the Firebenders broke right through it with a flaming kick. It was a slow-motion moment from my perspective. I guess my trust issues were justified._

_The Firebender, who was wearing a black dragon mask, came at me with a storm of fiery kicks and punches. It was rather difficult to block and dodge all of it, so I reluctantly caught a few punches. He was fast, very fast. But so was I. I'm sure he had never encountered an Earthbender as quick and nimble as me. So after I regained my composure, I started my offensive. Every flaming punch and kick got met with an earthbending equivalent. We were evenly matched. Considering who I am, this was quite an unexpected and impressive feat from this enemy. Who was this guy?_

_My patience was wearing thin however. This masked bender might have been equal to me in speed. But there was no way he could match up to me in strength, his attacks felt to light for that to be true. And so I pushed myself back out of the struggle, planted both feet deep in the ground, raised my arms and launched a gigantic boulder towards the masked man. It was too big for him to dodge, thus he caught the worst of it. As he tumbled to the ground, the other firebenders emerged from out of the woods to come to his aid. They were wearing black dragon masks as well._

_Out of frustration and impatience, I let my temper get the best of me . As it had many times before. And while the ambushers launched a new attack, I responded with my own. Pushing my arms forward, releasing a burst of flames._

_"Get back!" I screamed expressively. _

_My opponents bounced back for a minute. The fire I produced was big, strong and sudden. Nonetheless, it didn't do any actual damage to anyone. Yet it did at least cause the enemies to keep a safe distance. All five of them stood still now, not one going in for a new attack. Doesn't mean that I felt safe though. I couldn't see any of their faces, so there were no expressions for me to read. I had no idea what their next move was going to be. _

_That's when the Firebender, the one I was fighting one on one, lowered his arms and stepped forward. We were face to face again, this time it was to talk._

_"Who are you" he asked firmly, "and what are you doing here?"_

_I dropped my hostile stature too and answered his questions, there was no need to lie._

_"My name is Nuri. I travelled here from Republic City to find the legendary Iroh."_

_"What business do you have with the old man?"_

_"I seek his guidance and training. I'm not here to fight anybody. Not if I don't need to."_

_The dragon masked man remained quiet for a second. Then looked at his comrades, perhaps to see what they thought of the ordeal, then back to me. It was then that he finally took of his mask. Revealing a rather young man with a burn mark on his eye._

_"My name is Giren. I'm the leader of the Black Dragons." _

_Black Dragons? Was that supposed to mean anything? I've never heard of them, maybe they're kinda like the Freedom Fighters._

_"I need you to follow us" Giren continued. "We'll take you to our leader. You can bring your armadillo lion."_

_I nodded and complied. Maybe there was some reason for hesitation or caution, but I didn't want to overthink it. I travelled this far, I just wanted to know what the fuss was about already. So I grabbed Topo's leash and prompted him to follow me as I followed the masks. Poor guy was nervous, probably startled because of all the firebending. I hope I didn't scare him._

_We descended towards the small town. My heartbeat started to accelerate, I was pumped. This was another moment in which I felt like myself again. I was excited and hopeful. This Iroh sounds like a big deal, I couldn't wait to meet him and start my training. Mom and Alya are gonna lose their minds when they see how good I've become at firebending. Another smile formed itself on my face, let's do this I thought._

_When we arrived, Giren and the rest of the Black Dragons lined themselves up in front of a large house. Well, large in comparison that is. The homes in this village were pretty small and humble compared to those in the city. Our house wasn't even considered that big, bearing in mind mom couldn't afford the best. Yet compared to this, one could say we lived rather luxuriously. It seemed however, that this was the house of their leader. I realized that when a man stepped out, accompanied by his two guards. The man was dressed in traditional Fire Nation armor, similar to the ones they wore during the One hundred year war. I guess I did pay attention during history classes sometimes. Furthermore, he had a curly mustache and deeply sunken eyes. Eyes that were staring right through me. It was kind of unsettling._

_"Speak" the man said._

_"I uh… my name is Nu.."_

_"Not you stranger" the man said mildly annoyed. Then he turned to Giren: "speak."_

_"Great Leader, I bring with me a visitor from another nation. He is called Nuri from Republic City. Here to seek guidance and training from the master."_

_The man's expression changed, all be it slightly. He twirled his mustache and retorted: "And what makes this visitor think he's worthy of this guidance?"_

_"I'm not sure, but in my honest opinion… I think he's capable of doing it, sir." _

_Giren spoke very polite, even bowed his head a little. This Iroh guy must be a real big deal if these villagers treated him with such respect._

_The man twirled his mustache some more. "Speak."_

_I remained silent._

_"You."_

_"Me?" I said uncertain._

_"Yes you, speak."_

_"I'm sorry sir I uh…I wasn't sure you were talking to me."_

_"Speak."_

_"Yes, well my name is Nuri! But, I suppose you already know that now…"_

_"Tell him why you're worthy" Giren whispered impatiently._

_"Right! I uhh…have travelled far and wide…and beyond the city walls to… learn about fire! Dang it, I had prepared something for this."_

_The Great Leader had a puzzling look on his face. Luckily Giren took over._

_"Great Leader, excuse me for interrupting. But there's something you must know. It's the reason I allowed this stranger to enter our township in the first place. Even while knowing the risk of him being corrupted by the evil spirits."_

_"And what is this reason exactly? Get on with it."_

_I noticed Giren paused before he gave his answer. Even looked in my direction for a brief moment._

_"This young man came here to learn firebending…"_

_Another pause? Why was he being so dramatic? Before I could figure it out for myself, Giren made it clear:_

_"But when me and the other Black Dragons confronted him, he was bending earth."_

_My eyes widened. _

_"I believe that we've found the Avatar, sir."_

_I swallowed my spit and increased my breathing. Hopefully unnoticed. Thoughts were racing through my mind like lighting. This was a mistake. A stupid mistake. I'm such an idiot. I was supposed to come here as a Firebender. They were never supposed to see me bend anything else. But I've been traveling so long and they caught me off guard, so I responded without thinking. Damn it Nunu why are you like this? Your sister would have handled this a lot better. She had convinced everyone at home that she was a born Airbender. And I can't even convince this small village of anything like that anymore._

_Meanwhile the man was twirling his moustache again, it made me anxious. Was I going to have to fight my way out of this?_

_"Is this true, boy?" the man asked calmly._

_I thought about lying. Maybe try to convince them that my father was an Earthbender, who had a child with my mom from the Fire Nation. And that in some unique biological twist, they managed to have a baby that was able to bend both elements. Or I could say that I wasn't actually earthbending, that it was some sort of trickery. But I didn't. I was tired. Tired of lying and tired of running away from who I was. No more running, no more hiding._

_"Yes. I am the Avatar."_

_It felt good to finally say it out loud. Like a huge boulder being dropped from my back. I actually literally know what that feels like. Dad used to make us tie huge rocks onto our backs during training. That way we'd get used to the weight, and when the rocks were removed we'd be a lot quicker and stronger as a result. I continued doing this in Republic City, when I started to train alone. It partially helped me develop my speed earthbending technique. But anyway, admitting I was the Avatar was terrifying and yet freeing. No one aside from my family knew about this, but that's never how I wanted it to be. Alya knows this for a fact, I always wanted people to know who I was._

_"I am the Avatar! And I'm here as part of my journey to become the savior this world needs! I have to learn all four elements so that I can face off against the Shadows, and put an end to their tyranny once and for all! So I ask you Iroh, please teach me the ways of the flame, and I will repay you by burning all of those monsters to the ground!"_

_The wind blew the black hair out of my face, showing the determination in my eyes._

_After letting it al sink in, the old man let go of his mustache and smiled. Showing some yellow and disfigured teeth._

_"Oh yes, I see now. You truly are worthy. I can see it in your look. You are destined for great things, Nuri of Republic City."_

_"I…thank you. So does this mean you'll train me?"_

_"Me?" the leader said again with a grin on his face. "Oh no no I haven't bended fire in years. I think my last Agni Kai was even before you were born. The Dragons are the only capable fighters in this village."_

_"But the White Lotus told me explicitly to look for a man called Iroh, and that he would be the one to teach me? He was supposed to be a legend in these parts."_

_"That is correct, but I young Avatar am not Iroh. I simply go by Great Leader."_

_I was a tad bit confused._

_"You're not master Iroh!? Then who and where is he!? Are you saying he really is just a legend, I came all this way for nothing!?"_

_"Lower your voice when you speak to our leader!" Giren said offended._

_"You wanna go again dragon breath!?" I was losing my temper again, but the leader didn't have time for our little outbursts._

_"Quiet both of you, or I'll have my guards toss you into the volcano." _

_We obeyed the Great Leader. _

_"Thank you. Now speaking of the volcano. That is where you will find who you're looking for. He lives at the near top of that thing, has for years."_

_My head followed the leader's finger, which was pointing towards my supposed destination._

_"He lives on top of that thing?"_

_"At the near top."_

_"But that's a huge mountain to climb."_

_"Yes, and you can't take your armadillo lion."_

_"What?! Why not?!"_

_"It's part of the training, we all had to do it."_

_"Wait, he trained you too?"_

_"As did he train all the Black Dragons, to protect this village. Giren got to the top of the mountain in two days, that's the current record."_

_I glanced over at the leader of the Black Dragons "Two days huh? I see. Well, I suppose I'll have to do it one. I guess I should start climbing then."_

_"You will do no such thing."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You travelled to this place from the other side of the world and then fought your way in here. Take a rest, eat something, leave in the morning."  
_

_At the sheer mention of food my stomach started growling almost instinctively. Perhaps staying here for a day to recover, wasn't such a bad idea. I was starving, and so was Topo probably. Therefore I agreed to stay the night, and climb up the volcano in the morning. The Great Leader then said that we had perfect timing, for there was a large banquet tonight in his garden with all kinds of exotic foods. Both me and Topo were invited, not only to eat but also to mingle with the locals. I said we'd be there. Why not? Could be fun._

_Evening came as a dark cloth, gently put over the sleeping world. The moon was full and beautiful. Like an all-seeing eye in the heavens, making me feel secure and encouraged. I stared at it for quite some time, reminiscing about home. I hope Alya is staring at the same moon and at the same stars. Stars that from my point of view looked like tiny airborne candles, lit by a higher power to create a warm ambiance. _

_I looked around, absorbing my festive surroundings. I don't know what the town was celebrating, but the party was on. People in dragon costumes, spitting colorful flames towards the sky. Tables filled with delicious-looking food and drinks, enough to satisfy the entire village and then some. People were dancing, singing and playing instruments that were unknown to me. But I liked it, I enjoyed the culture of it all. You don't see this in the city._

_"Is anyone sitting here?"_

_I stopped my observations to turn my head towards the unfamiliar voice. My heart nearly stopped when I saw who it came from._

_She was…gorgeous. Like nothing I'd ever seen before. Light green eyes, dark hair flowing down her neck and a warm gentle smile. Her skin had a bronze glow to it, which set her apart from other traditional Fire Nation natives. It's possible she had a parent from the Earth Kingdom, or from one of the Water Tribes, resulting in her mixed appearance. It didn't matter. For a moment, nothing mattered at all. I didn't even realize that I was staring at her without answering her question._

_"Uhm hello? Stranger? We do speak the same language don't we?"_

_"Huh…Yes of course! Sorry I uhh… I was daydreaming." I said embarrassed and with a hand behind my head. "But no, no one is sitting here!"_

_"Oh, well then I hope you don't mind if I sit next to you."_

_"No! Go right ahead!" _

_Why was my heart racing? There were pretty girls at my school back in Republic City, I never acted like this around them!? Get yourself together Nunu!_

_"Thanks. I saw you sitting alone and thought maybe you could use some company."_

_Alright Nuri, you got this. Just stay cool, have a normal conversation with her, you do this all the time it's no big deal._

_"You saw Me sitting huh? You mean you were checking me out?"_

_She laughed, though it felt more like she was laughing at me instead of about me. Still, it was a pretty laugh, so it was a win I guess._

_"Hahaha! Yeah right! I just felt sorry that you were at a party where you didn't know anyone, don't get any ideas."_

_She took a sip of her beverage, it was implied that there was alcohol in it. I had never drank alcohol myself, but I'm not firmly against it or anything. Then she continued._

_"People are talking about you, you know? They say you took on the Dragons, Giren included, by yourself. Say you got some sort of special powers or skills."_

_"And you wanted to know what all the talk was about?"_

_She took another sip: "Maybe."_

_This might have been my first chance to tell a girl that I'm the Avatar. Ladies must love the Avatar, right? But no, I didn't. I hesitated for a second, but I chose to keep it to myself. Not only because the less people knew about it the better, which is true. But also because, if she was going to like me, I'd want her to like me for who I am. Not what I am. I then came to the realization that maybe I had matured a little. Mom and Alya would be proud."_

_"I'm just...someone who's worthy of Iroh's training, that's all. And yeah I fought the Black Dragons and Giren, but I didn't necessarily win."_

_"I see" she said dryly._

_This kinda made me insecure: "Was that not the answer you wanted to hear?"_

_"No, but that's okay. I mean you're clearly hiding something, so my interest isn't gone or anything."_

_"What?! No I'm not! I'm just uhh…I."_

_" Haha it's okay stranger lighten up, we're all hiding something."_

_Oh? So then…what are you hiding?"_

_"Can't expect me to show mine if you don't show yours bub." _

_Another sip._

_"Fair enough. Can I at least know your name?"_

_"Mary. Mary-Liu, it's a combination of my parent's names."_

_"That's awesome. Are they at this party too?"_

_She looked around before she retorted: "Nope, don't see them. Hey wanna go for a walk?"_

_"I mean…yeah. Sure?"_

_"Splendid, follow me" she said mysteriously after she finished her drink. I pursued her, obviously. I needed to know what she wanted.  
_

_The weather wasn't cold, even at night. The Fire Nation apparently had a more pleasant climate than the Republic. I would never walk without a jacket over there this late. It didn't occur to me at first, but we were heading towards the mountain.  
_

_"So, you're going to climb that thing tomorrow?"_

_"You sound worried."_

_"No no, I think you can do it. You said you were worthy so."_

_"What's this worthy thing about anyway? Can't anyone climb a dumb mountain?"_

_She stared upwards at the top of the volcano._

_"It takes a while, and it gets cold. And you have to do it on your own."_

_"I know, I'm not allowed to bring Topo and no help from anyone else either."_

_"Yeah, and also no bending. The old man will know if you betray that rule, he won't train you then."_

_I was silent for a quick moment. I wasn't aware that I wasn't allowed to use bending, they didn't tell me that. Although, they probably would've if I hadn't ditched the party. Darn it, as an Earthbender climbing up that thing would've been a breeze._

"_Plus there have been multiple attacks up on that thing. Animals being ripped apart by some kind of creature. No one really knows what it is, but it also killed some of our cattle. Poor hippo cows, it's not cool."_

_"I'll be fine" I said calmly, even though inside I was freaking out a little. I wonder if she could tell._

_"There's something about you."_

_Shit maybe she could._

_"What do you mean?" I asked. _

_"I don't know, but I can tell you're different. You've been through some stuff. I can read it all over your face."_

_I chose to stay silent, I didn't want to give away anything about myself. That, and I really didn't feel like talking about my "traumatic" experiences. Apparently that didn't matter to her, because she shifted the attention away from me.  
"I've been through some stuff too, that's why I can tell. You look just like me."_

_This caught me off guard: "R... really?"_

_She sat in the grass, planted her palms in the green and stared at the universe above. As I joined her in the grass, she started telling._

_"You asked me about my parents, well, I don't have any. For as long as I can remember it's always been me. I was raised in an orphanage in the Earth Kingdom for the first few years of my life. It wasn't great, but it wasn't all that bad either. I had friends. One might have even called them family. People I cared about._

_She spoke very soothing and gently. As if she was telling me a story about an occurrence she has gotten over a long time ago. I could hear the acceptance in her voice._

_"I remember that one of the caretakers at the orphanage had given me a stuffed animal, to help me sleep at night. It was a very fluffy sky bison that I called Kiko. I slept with it every night, cuddling and holding on to it like a promise. And when I couldn't sleep, I would play with Kiko until I got tired. The candles in my room made for excellent night lights, which I would use for my puppet shows. Kiko projected an awesome shadow on the wall, almost the size of an actual sky bison. I would pretend to go on adventures with Kiko, adventures that all played out through the shadows on the wall. Imagine my surprise when those same shapes started moving on their own and attacked me."_

_"…The Shadowbenders?" I asked, while knowing damn well what the answer was._

_Meanwhile she was still avoiding my pupils, gazing at the stars as if her story was hidden amongst them._

_"Yeah, that was one of the first times they showed up. One of them was right there, in my room."_

_"How did you get away?"_

_"I didn't. I got pierced in the gut and was left for dead. I was lucky that he didn't puncture any vital body parts. He did leave a scar though."_

_Mary-Liu slightly lifted her shirt to show a scar near her belly button. It wasn't huge but it was noticeable. Looked like a tiny black crater._

_"When I came to, everybody in the orphanage was slaughtered. I had to navigate myself through the dead bodies of my loved ones to get out of the building. Kinda messes a kid up."_

_"I'm…I'm sorry. I get that something like that can really damage and change someone."_

_"I know you do. Anyway, after that I just wandered around for a while. Even tried to look for my parents at some point. They said I had a mom in the Southern Water Tribe and a dad in the Fire Nation capital, apparently that adds up to a nonbending daughter. Maybe that's why they didn't want me…"_

_How could no one want such a beautiful creature, I thought. But I didn't say that._

_"Did you ever find them?"_

_"No, I didn't want to anymore. After all I'd been through. I felt like it was their fault y'know? They weren't there, they abandoned me. They left me to die just like that Shadowbender did. So I decided I didn't need them. I traveled from place to place, by myself. And it made me strong, I didn't need anybody."_

_"I get that too. But I also get that it gets lonely sometimes. I'm lucky that I have Topo, I don't know how I could've managed some days without him."_

_"True, which is why I stayed here in Kazan. The Black Dragons saved me from a group of bandits and brought me here. The Great Leader took care of me ever since, kinda like the father I never had. It took a while for me to come to terms with it, but I had finally found a new family."_

_A deep sigh followed after she finished her story, I can imagine that it might feel like a release to tell it to someone. Then she finally turned her head towards me, making eye contact._

_"I didn't tell you all of this to make you sympathize with me. Or for you to feel sorry for me or anything like that. I just wanted you to know who I am."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I know who you are, Avatar Nuri."_

_"What? How…"_

_"I overheard the Great Leader talking about it, but don't worry. I won't tell anybody."_

_I wasn't sure what to say. This was the second time that I was found out today. At least she seemed sincere when she said she'd keep my secret._

_"Thank you, I guess. I'm glad you came to me instead of telling anyone else. And I'm glad you opened yourself up to me. I wish I could do the same."_

_"That's okay, I understand. You're the Avatar, I can't even imagine the weight that puts on you. Especially with the world being as screwed up as it is right now. But I want you to know. I think it's amazing you're here. You inspire a lot of hope. People need that these days, I need that."_

_Now I was the one who looked away._

_"Yeah well, I'm just a kid. A kid in a way too mature world. I've only really mastered one element, and by the time those bastards attack I'll be lucky if I know two. I want to be the hero this world needs, more than anything else. But the truth is, I have no idea what I'm doing."_

_"Oh."_

_I could sense her looking at me. It made me a little uncertain. What was going through her mind? Did she think less of me now that she knew I wasn't the legendary rescuer she hoped for? I couldn't bare the silence._

_Fortunately she broke it: "I think you should go now."_

_Not what I hoped for or expected._

_"Wh-what do you mean? You want me to leave Kazan?"_

_"No you idiot, I mean go up the mountain. Go train with Iroh. The sooner the better."  
I didn't completely understand. Why did she want me to leave right now? Did she know something I didn't about when the Shadows were going to attack? It can't be around the corner could it? The White Lotus explained that they would send me a message when it was time for me to come home. _

_"Why now and not tomorrow?" I asked._

_"Because you should just get it over with. As soon as possible. And not to fight the evil spirits or to be a Firebender, but to overcome this doubt you have about yourself. This inferiority complex and self-hatred. It has to stop! You are the Avatar!"_

_"I… I am the Avatar."_

_"So act like it! You're not a kid, people like us don't get to be kids! You have an obligation to me and to the rest of the world! So go climb to the top of that volcano and go find yourself! Become who you're destined to be!"_

_Only mom and my sister had yelled at me like that before, but she was right. Enough was enough. I am the Avatar! Time to live up to my name._

_I stood up off the grass, determined to continue my mission. Reaching out my hand to help her stand beside me. Our eyes locked and we could see. See the strength we possessed. We had experienced this world as the toilet it could be. But it would not and it could not keep us down. In this instant, we both knew and understood this._

_"Thank you Mary-Liu, you opened my eyes. I see things clear again, I know what I have to do. I'm going to be the Avatar this world deserves."_

_This is when she gave me a kiss. A kiss on the cheek that is, but a kiss nonetheless. It totally counts._

_"I'll be waiting for you."_

_This was all the motivation I needed to make my way up to the near top of the volcano. I did it in a day, eat your heart out Giren._

_There it was. A small and humble cabin sitting on the side of a volcano. This must be where the master lives, I made it. It was almost emotional to me, this moment. Because this right here, this little house and the man who resides in it, this was the reason I left Republic City. I had already learned a lot on my way here, and I understand now that that was part of the White Lotus's plan. But now the real teachings were going to start. Needless to say, I was excited._

_I knocked on the door a couple of times, no answer. When I knocked again, the door opened slightly. _

_"Hello, mister…master Iroh…sir?"_

_There wasn't any answer on the other side, but apparently the door was already unlocked. One could see that as an open invitation, so I just stepped in. After brief investigation, I noticed a man sleeping on a floor mattress at the end of the room. It was clear he was sleeping, because the snoring was hard to ignore. At first I thought there was a hibernating platypus bear nearby. But no, it was a rather large grey bearded man. Out of respect I chose to not disturb his rest. So I sat myself on the floor, and patiently waited for my master to wake up._

_After a couple of hours of waiting and meditating. My master finally awakened, stretching his arms and letting out a huge yawn. He was facing away from me, but I knew he knew I was there._

_"You have twelve seconds to explain what you're doing in my house, before you leave here with burn marks" my master said._

_I bowed my head out of respect, and possibly fear. "I'm sorry for entering your house without permission, I meant no disrespect."_

_"Eight seconds."_

_"My name is Nuri! I came to learn firebending please don't burn me!"_

_The master put on a robe, hiding his beer belly and turned around to face me._

_"So, you climbed all the way up here by yourself correct?"_

_"Yes master!"_

_"How long did it take you?"_

_"One day master!"_

_"Hm? That's impossible. I myself needed a day and a halve when I first made the climb."_

_"I'm not lying sir! I mean master! Master Iroh sir! Sifu!"_

_"Hmm, I suppose we'll find out soon enough. Now, why do you wish to learn the ways of the flame?"_

_I lifted my head to answer this question: "Because I need to. I have to learn firebending so that I can fight my enemies. And save the world from this new plague."_

_"And what, my boy, makes you think it's up to you to save anything?"_

_"Well master, it's because I'm the Avatar….sir." _

_The old man's face lit up. It was easy to miss but you could see a flash of surprise. I thought he was shocked and impressed to hear me reveal myself. But then he just started laughing hysterically._

_"Hahahaaha! Aahaahhamygoodness! Hahahha that's rich! Aahahahaaha!"_

_"Are you finished, sir?"_

_"Haaaaaaaaaaahahahahahhahha!"_

_This went on for quite some time._

_"Hahaha ahh.. ahh thank you young man, thank you for that. I haven't laughed like that in years."_

_"I wasn't joking sir."_

_"You expect me to believe the Avatar, who hasn't been seen for years, just showed up on my doorstep? I'm old not demented."_

_"Yeah well could've fooled me" I said under my breath._

_"What was that?"  
_

_"Nothing oh great master!"_

_"Look kid, whoever you are, or claim to be, it doesn't matter. I'm not taking on any new students."_

_"Not even the Avatar?"_

_"You're not the Avatar."_

_"Yes I am."_

_"No you're not."_

_"But I am."_

_"You're not"_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Because I know."_

_"Yeah but how? Because you're old?"_

_"No, because I'm wise."_

_"But I'm the Avatar."_

_"No you're not."_

_"Yes I am."_

_"They told me the Avatar was a girl."_

_"I can prove it."_

_"That you're a girl?"_

_"No, that I'm the Avatar."_

_"Then prove it."_

_"I'm gonna."_

_"Then do it."_

_"Imma do it."_

_"Do it."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I'm sure."_

_"I could break something."_

_"There's not a lot to break in here."_

_"Are you really sure?"_

_"I'm really sure."_

_"Are you really really sure?"_

_"Would you just do it already!"_

_"Yes master."_

_So…I threw a rock at him. Probably not my best moment._

_"AH!"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Did you just toss a stone at my head!?"_

_"I bended one yes, again I'm sorry."_

_"Why would you do that you brat!?"_

_"To prove I'm the Avatar."_

_"How does giving me a concussion prove anything?!"_

_"Because I was earthbending."_

_"And?!"_

_"And, now I'm doing this."_

_I sparked a tiny little flame between my index finger and my thumb. Iroh finally grasped what happened._

_"Y-you can bend both earth and fire?"_

_"Yep, well I'm still trying to learn the fire part. Which is why I'm here, sifu."_

_"You…_

_You're the…_

_You're the Avatar…"_

_After convincing him of who I was, I started explaining it all. I started telling him everything. About myself, about my mother and late father. About my city, uncle Mako, coach Krang and about Bryce and the Freedom Fighters. Though I left out the part about the wall, my sister and I swore we'd never speak of it after all. We took these twin promises very seriously. And speaking of Alya, naturally I also told Iroh about her. About how I'm only one half of the new Avatar reincarnation, maybe not even the better half. It just seemed right to open myself up to my new sensei. I trusted him for some reason. Even more so than Mary-Liu, whom I did not tell all these things to. Maybe because she kind of came out of nowhere, I wasn't prepared for that. But this, this felt right. He needed to know what I was and what I needed to become, only then could he properly start training me. _

_After letting my origin story resonate, master Iroh told me a bit about himself too. He told me tales of his days as a general for the United Forces. How he fought alongside Avatar Korra in the Battle For Republic City._

_"Those were the glory days", he said with nostalgic passion._

_Even when Korra left for the Spirit World, after the whole Kuvira ordeal, General Iroh continued kicking ass in name of the Republic. However, he would eventually reach a point where all the fighting didn't do it for him anymore. For that reason he travelled around the nations, from village to village to share his experience and skill with a chosen few. When I asked if it was his accomplishments as a general and as a master that caused him to be considered legendary, he shook his head._

_"No, no that's not why. I'm not That great of a teacher, and even as a general I wasn't as impactful as my predecessor of the same name. No, my place was solidified in history when I killed one of…them."_

_I nearly dropped the tea he served me._

_"You killed a Shadowbender in your time? Does that mean they can be killed with bending?"_

_Iroh took a sip of his tea. _

_"You did too, in a previous life. When you get through their purple facade, they're just like you and me. Flesh and blood. People love to make up scary stories about things they don't fully understand. I've seen them, they aren't evil spirits. These are just corrupted souls, humans. Influenced by some dark force maybe, but humans nonetheless. Those fancy Varrick weapons do some damage sure, but I prefer the old fashion way. And if bending couldn't beat them, then why would you be here to learn from me? Use your head boy."_

_That made sense. I suppose the White Lotus wouldn't have sent me and my sister out to learn our respective elements, if it wouldn't work against our enemies. Still though, the Shadows being human? It hadn't even crossed my mind. They do say that some of these things were mortal before and then got possessed, but I always believed every trace of humanity would then disappear. Including their mortality. How else would you be capable of performing such horrendous acts, that's not human at all._

_Me and my master finished our tea and discussed the next course of action. He was going to educate me, and push me harder than he had any previous student. Push me to the point that I'd surpass even him, he said. This caused me to get pumped and ready to start right away. Unfortunately for me, we wouldn't begin till next morning._

_My first day of training under master Iroh. I felt like a small child about to get his first taste of candy or about to ride his first bike. Like a turtle duck chick, plunging in his first pond. Or a baby eagle hawk getting kicked out of the nest, waiting to spread its wings. And he could see it too, how determined and ready I was. I couldn't wait to learn how to control all of this fire within me. Fire jabs, the fire whip, fire daggers, jet propulsion, I wanted to learn all of it. That Firebender kid in school, Kinto, wouldn't even be a match for me anymore. However, to my disappointment, we spent the first part of the day meditating._

_Man I hated meditating. Never really understood the point of it, or even how to do it correctly. Dad would have us meditate with him as well, but I usually just closed my eyes and took a nap. Alya seemed to get it though. Even after dad passed away, she kept implementing meditation into her training. Not me, I just focused on what was important. Practicing my moves, training my body and reflexes. Getting stronger and getting faster. I didn't learn speed earthbending because of sitting still with my eyes closed, I learned it through hard work and dedication. Which is why it bothered me that I had to sit still again. Or stand in a certain stance for a long time, whatever. But hey, he was the master. Said good firebending comes from a calm place, and not from anger or emotion like most people think. True Firemasters control their breathing, and are at peace with their element and with themselves. According to him, I was neither._

_When I got the hang of it, after several hours, master Iroh told me to go get something to eat. Or a lot to eat as he put it, he said I was going to need it. After I ate my belly full, he told me to follow him. We were going to the top of the volcano. "Finally!" I thought almost out loud._

_We arrived at the top. A gaping hole was staring at me as I poked my head out over the edge. It wasn't an active volcano, but it wasn't completely dormant either. You could still see the scolding magma, trying to escape through the cracks of the volcanic stone. Quite a sight to behold if I'm honest. I've lived in Omashu and Republic City, we didn't have this there. To me this was fascinating, like looking at a natural miracle. _

_"I was drawn to this volcano you know, back when I was still finding my way" said Iroh. "It was as if I could hear its heartbeat, as if I could feel its breathing. Like I could hear its voice, echoing through the woods. A connection was made between us, one that has not been broken until this day. At first, I thought it was the village of Kazan that was calling to me. But no, it was this mountain. The mountain where I built my home, and where I trained the Black Dragons. Where I finally found the peace, solitude and enlightenment that I was seeking. So I live here, I protect it and it protects me. I hope by the end of all this, that you connect with the volcano as well. And that you also, hear it speak to you."_

_I listened attentively, it was wonderful to hear my sifu speak. All that wisdom and experience put into words, truly inspiring._

_"I brought you here to see it, to take it all in. But also, to jump in."_

_"Come again?" I probably misheard that._

_"I want you to jump into the volcano."_

_Guess I didn't mishear that. "You want me…to hop into the boiling lava?"_

_"Well it's actually magma, it's only called lava when it leaves the volcano."_

_"That does not make me feel any better about this ordeal."_

"_No not into the magma, just on the stone parts. It's hard enough to stand on. You're going to jump in, and meditate in there for the rest of the day. Probably tomorrow too."_

_"More meditating?!"_

_"More meditating."_

_"But…but master I…" _

_"Are you questioning my methods?"_

_I was questioning his methods, but I didn't say that. Instead I just sighed, looked away, and gave him an answer he expected. _

_"No master."_

_"Good, now hop in."_

_As I looked down the giant hole, I started to get a bit scared_

_"Isn't it way too hot in there?"_

_"Yes, extremely hot. If you can remain unfazed in there, then firebending will be easy. If not, well then I suppose this isn't for you. Then maybe you should go to one of the poles and learn waterbending."_

_"No no I…I got this. Just…give me a minute."_

_The fear was back, I hated that feeling. Feeling like you're too weak to accomplish anything. Feeling helpless and scared, like the day they took my father. No…no never again. I closed my eyes and accepted my fate, letting go of my fear as I threw myself into the scolding volcano._

_Two full days I spent in there. No wonder Iroh wanted me to eat and drink well beforehand, I would've starved or dehydrated to death otherwise. But the fact that I was not dying of hunger, didn't make this any more bearable. Up until this point, I thought that I'd been through the motions. That I had lived through and overcame some of the most difficult circumstances this world could put us in. But running away, losing my dad, seeing my mom struggle to keep us fed, being trapped inside the city, the incident at the wall, my journey with Topo and climbing this mountain, all of it. It all paled in comparison to this overwhelming heat. It felt like I was burning alive. Like some form of sick torture that even Vaatu wouldn't deserve. I lost my breath and found it again, lost my consciousness and regained it again. I would describe it as dying over and over, an endless cycle of suffering. _

_But every time I came back, I came back stronger. Adjusting to my surroundings, in mind body and soul. Doing as master Iroh taught me, regulate my breathing. Inhale the air, exhale the fire. Inhale the air, exhale the fire. It took me a great while, but I finally reached a point where the heat didn't matter anymore. My body wasn't only used to it, no it was more than that. It was hard to explain but it felt like I became my element. Like I had become a living and breathing flame. Inhaling and exhaling, keeping itself burning. Nothing fazed me anymore. Not the volcano or the heat. Not the world or the people in it. Keeping the flame within me intact was all I desired and all I needed. _

_I understood now._

_I had become fire._

_Forty-eight hours I spent in there, for what seemed like an eternity. My master was waiting for me when I climbed out. One look at me was enough for him to form his conclusion._

_"You're ready."_

_A year passed and I had matured and developed quite significantly. Spending at least five full months training nonstop with master Iroh, formed me into quite the formidable Firebender, if I may say so myself. The sensei even said he had nothing left to teach me, and that I had surpassed him in most areas. Considering that this was our objective to begin with, I'd say our goal had been reached. Mine had most definitely, I had done what I came here to do. Yet after still not receiving any message from the White Lotus after these five months, I decided that I didn't really want to go home. Well, not yet anyway. I felt a little guilty, because it's like I was abandoning mom, Alya and uncle Mako. But I was certain I'd see them again at some point. Kazan on the other hand, was a temporary stop in my life. I wanted to make it last. So, I chose to stay for seven more months. I mean why not? The Great Leader and the villagers had already accepted me as one of their own. Especially after I told them that I made it up the mountain in a day, and that Iroh trained me harder than he had trained anyone before me. He even taught me a secret technique, how to redirect lightning. Stating that I was not calm and cold enough to learn true lightingbending, but this was the next best thing. Or maybe even better, since not many people knew about this skill. I remember how he explained it to me too._

"_If you let the energy in your body flow, the lightning will follow it. You must create a pathway from your fingertips, up your arm to the shoulder, then down into the stomach. The stomach is the source of energy, it is called the sea of chi. From your stomach, you direct it up again and out the other arm. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart, or the damage could be deadly. Now I know your enemies won't be using lighting, but I'm still convinced this technique could prove useful in the future. Perhaps it will inspire you to create your own variation of the move."_

_The leader, impressed as he was by my tales, even prompted to make me a member of the Black Dragons. So that I may aid in protecting Kazan. But I reclined, the Dragons didn't need me. Not with Giren being their leader. Who was arguably still a better Firebender than I was, because he kept pushing himself after he left Iroh. That being said, in our last three Agni Kais I did beat him once. I was getting there. And we were becoming really good friends._

_The GL (that was my nickname for him, we were pretty close) would also allow me to sit in at a few of his council meetings. Some other important people from other small Fire Nation towns would be there to discuss economic and political matters and the Shadowbender situation. GL believed that me being present at these meeting as the Avatar, would be beneficial for all parties. Even though I made him swear to not tell anyone who I really was. So instead he convinced them I was his understudy, I appreciated that._

_But let's not fool ourselves. I mean yes the people here were great. Not only Iroh, the GL and the Black Dragons, but the rest of Kazan too. They really treated me as if I belonged here. People would greet me in the streets and give me free fruit. Include me in their festivities and get-togethers, even in their educational programs. It was like I found a new family. And yes I get how cliché that sounds, but sometimes clichés are real and accurate. But let's not fool ourselves, I know why I really stayed here. Or "who" I really stayed here for._

_Mary-Liu. The mysterious and intriguing Nonbender girl. Raised in an orphanage for the first part of her life, and having to make it on her own for the other part. She inspired me in ways I hadn't deemed possible. Haha wow, deemed? Wish mom and Alya could hear me now, they'd be shocked at my growth. _

_Anyway, we had already established that she was great to look at. That was the first thing I noticed a year ago, when she came to me at that party. And I don't mean that she looked like a Fire Nation princess. With a painted face, blindingly white teeth and perfectly brushed hair. No, she had something I liked to call 'humble beauty'. She wasn't parading herself around, hoping to be noticed. Mary had the kind of beauty you'd appreciate when you payed attention to her. When you actually looked her in the face and saw those green eyes with a tint of red. She was a rare specimen, unique in her own ways. Like a piece of art…or something, I'm not very good at this. My travels have made me more literate and intelligent maybe, but I'm still Nunu. The same Nunu who used to steal bikes with the Freedom Fighters. And I didn't try to be any different, not with her. She knew both my sides, the genius and the idiot. The traveler and the street rat. And I knew both her sides. She wore a mask around the others, but when she was alone with me she would reveal her true self. Vulnerable, poetic, and passionately interesting. She was everything I ever wanted. And during my year spent at Kazan, we had shared many days and nights with each other._

_Can't forget about Iroh however. Even after my training, I'd visit my master every few weeks. Not just to check in on him, or to brush up on my firebending. Or to help him find whatever creature was killing animals in the area (FWI we still haven't found it, we think it's a spirit). But also to bring him various foods and drinks from the village. Iroh and GL were good friends, so much so that GL promised to send someone up the mountain every now and then to bring master Iroh any necessities. This used to be Giren, but me and Topo took over the task. It would give me the opportunity to see my sensei every now and then, and riding up the volcano on Topo's back wasn't that intense anyway. That way the armadillo lion was getting some exercise, it was a win-win. _

_So there I was, with my trusted companion. Heading towards the cabin at the near top. The wind in our back and the sun in our front. Climbing the same path we had so many times before. I remember stopping for a second and looking back at the town. Thinking that this life isn't that bad. Thinking I deserve this, and that I wouldn't mind staying here forever. But I knew I couldn't. I'm the Avatar, I can't ignore that responsibility. Now that a year had passed, it was only a matter of time before the Lotus would reach out. And then, I'm going to have to go back home. The only comfort is that Mary will likely join me. We discussed it before at least. Oh well. I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there, I thought while approaching Iroh's cabin._

_I knocked on the door a couple of times, no answer. When I knocked again, the door opened slightly. _

_"Hello, master Iroh…sir?"_

_There wasn't any answer on the other side, but apparently the door was already unlocked. One could see that as an open invitation, so I just stepped inside. After brief investigation, I noticed a man sleeping on a floor mattress at the end of the room. _

_"Some things never change" I said to myself with a smile._

_I maneuvered myself towards the master, whilst lighting a tiny flame between my middle finger and thumb. He was probably gonna be mad about this._

_"Time to wake up old timer."_

_I then pinched him in the ear, the tiny flame still between my fingertips. I felt sorry for him but hey, as I've experienced with my sister, it's an effective way to wake someone up from a deep sleep. Or so I thought. It didn't seem to work, so I tried it a few more times._

_"Come on Master Iroh I don't have all day. I have plans with Mary-Liu and Giren, some sort of double date situation. Don't make me have to earthbend at your head again."_

_After a few more futile attempts, I started to lose my patience. So I turned him around, to smack him in the face or something. He probably wouldn't even know what happened. It was only then, to my horror, that I finally saw why he wasn't waking up._

_His eyes were white and sunken into his skull. His mouth open, his face stuck in some permanent state of scare. And his neck, oh spirits his neck. Sliced open without remorse. I can't believe I hadn't noticed the blood until now, it was everywhere. There weren't any real clues as to who or what did this, but I knew. I knew that they were the ones who came here. They killed my master._

_I felt sick to my stomach, but I kept it in. I kept it all in, the vomit, the tears and most importantly the rage. I was absolutely livid, on the verge of exploding. But no. No. Iroh taught me to control myself. Taught me that great benders are calm and collected, not emotional and rash. I had…to remain…calm. I had to….find…my breath._

_*Inhale*_

_*Exhale*_

_*Inhale*_

_"Okay."_

_*Exhale*_

_"What do we know?"_

_*Inhale*_

_"We know there are Shadowbenders in Kazan."  
*Exhale*_

_"Or at least on the volcano, it's possible they haven't reached the village yet."_

_*Inhale*_

_*Exhale*_

_"Which would mean, they're still on the mountain. But I didn't see anything when I got up here."_

_*Inhale*_

_*Exhale*_

_"So they must be on the other side of it, heading down towards the small town. If I hurry…"_

_*Inhale, exhale.*_

_"If I hurry, I can catch them before they reach Kazan. This is it."_

_I took one last glance at my sifu's corpse, clenching my fist and biting my lip. They were going to regret this, I was not gonna let them take anyone else from me anymore. I'd kill all of them before that happens, I'd kill every last one. _

_Upon further investigation, I noticed a small piece of paper poking out of one of Iroh's pockets. When I took it out, I saw that it was actually an envelope. An envelope with a white lotus on it. It was safe to assume that Iroh is…or used to be a member. And that he was supposed to deliver this message to me. But it would have to wait, there were more pressing matters at hand right now. So the envelope went in my pocket and I stormed out of the house. Afterwards, I created earth waves to move myself down the other side of the mountain as quick as possible. Topo was left tied up near Iroh's house, I didn't want him to get hurt too._

_I rode the earth towards my objective. Heart racing, eyes watering. Vengeance on my mind, even though my sensei taught me better than that. Well, at least I didn't lose control. All things considered, I was rather composed. But they were still going to pay for what they did._

_When I was almost halve way down, I started to feel certain vibrations in the earth. Someone was fighting nearby. This was confirmed when I saw a couple of parked eel hounds. My first instinct was to just go in, fire and earth blazing. And if this were over a year ago, I would've done exactly that. But I'm better than that now, I needed to survey the situation first, check the perimeter if you will. When I pinpointed the location of whoever was engaged in battle, I hid nearby to observe. And what I saw was staggering. _

_It was the Black Dragons struggling against a shadowbending opponent, taking them out one by one. These were my comrades, and they were dying before my very sight. I thought it was a whole group of Shadows that took out my sensei. But it appeared to merely be a single person. Someone strong enough to best Iroh, and defeat all but one of the Black Dragons. One that was still fighting with everything he had. When he was cornered he conjured up lighting to throw at the murderer, but to no avail. The Shadowbender was fast enough to both dodge the lightning and launch a counterattack. During all this commotion, the Dragon lost his mask. I could now see that it was Giren._

_As soon as that registered with me, I immediately jumped to his aid. Pushing him away from an oncoming barrage of sharp shadowy projectiles, whilst protecting myself with a rock shield. Giren was surprised to see me._

_"N-Nuri! You're here!"_

_"Yes, I got it from here Giren. You've done enough."_

_I looked the Shadowbender straight in the face. Or at least, I wish I did. He was wearing one of the Black Dragon masks. And a robe with long sleeves, clearly he had something to hide._

_"Who is this guy, one of your dragons?"_

_"No!" Giren said a little insulted, "this thing is not one of us. Whoever this is, he definitely stole that mask! The other Dragons are all…this Shadowbender took them all out!"_

_"I know, but I can take him. I've been preparing for this."_

_Giren was impressed, I could tell. He had never seen me so serious about anything. He saw the way I looked at this foe, all the pent up fury that was boiling inside of me._

_"I see" Giren said. "Well, master Iroh had contacted the Great Leader about a bad feeling he had. So, we were sent here on eel hounds to check it out. Only to find the master dead, and this thing standing over his body. I had no idea you were behind us, maybe I would've waited."_

_"It doesn't matter now, all that matters is protecting Kazan. So go, go down there and tell everybody to prepare for a possible attack. And Giren…please protect Mary for me okay?"_

_I had to look at him when I said that, he needed to know how important it was. _

_"…Alright. I'll leave it up to you then. Don't worry, I'll protect the village like I always have. You have my word."_

_When Giren then moved to the eel hound. The Shadowbender responded by shooting projectiles at him, but I saw that coming. With one wave of an arm, I created a wall of fire. Stopping the attack._

_"No, you've taken enough lives today. I'm your opponent now."_

_I was confident. No fear, no hesitation. This killer was going to find out what it was like to face the Avatar._

_Giren hopped on the hound and started running downhill. I instantly began my attack. Kicking and punching flames in choreographed fashion, hitting some of my opponents weak points. But this opponent didn't go down without a fight. When I was firebending in short range, he'd retort with dark shaded fists which he conjured from my own shadow. And long range earthbending got met with his black projectiles, which moved almost exactly as fast as my rocks. I can see how this person was able to defeat Iroh, and gave Giren a run for his Yuan. I was using two elements and only hurting him barely. We were fighting for a few seconds, and were already at a stalemate._

_"Who are you?" I asked. "Who sent you to do this? Are you here for me?"_

_The attacker relaxed his stance. Slightly moved his neck to the left, and then lifted a small shadow from the ground with his left arm._

_"No." he said, as he formed the shadow into a sharp dartlike projectile. _

_I prepared for an attack that apparently never came. Because the dart that was thrown in my direction, missed me almost completely. I didn't even have to dodge or block anything, it just flew right pass my ear._

_"I'm here for everyone."_

_Unfortunately, these words indicated that I wasn't the intended target. Something I discovered way too late. Because as I turned my head to look behind me, I was met with the horrific sight of Giren lying motionless on his hound. A visible black dart, in the back of his neck._

_"You didn't…"_

_"Yes I did, Avatar Nuri. I'm here to terminate everyone. Everyone you've come to know and care about in the last year."_

_This couldn't be happening, it couldn't! So why was this happening?! I should have saved him!_

_"What's the matter Avatar Nuri? Are you trying to comprehend how a masked stranger knows your true identity? Or are you blaming yourself for yet another death?"_

_"Shut up."_

_"Are you feeling it again? How powerless you actually are? The same powerlessness you felt when you walked into that cabin, finding your new master with a slit throat."_

_"I said shut up!"_

_"I wonder, was this how you were feeling when that boy lost his eye peeking through the wall in Republic City? Wasn't that your fault too?"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Or is that how you felt on that dreadful day? _

_The day we killed your father."_

_Something snapped. My right eye started glowing. And all the fury I tried to contain beforehand, released itself out of my body in an explosion of passion and emotion. I was at my limit, he crossed the line. He made me lose control._

_"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" I roared with a loud, layered voice that I didn't even recognize as my own. Then, with both arms up, I unleashed a flash of fire. Blowing up everything around me._

_When the smoke slowly began to clear, I started to regain consciousness. The first thing I noticed was that I blew a hole in the volcano, I was staring right at the boiling magma. Secondly, after collecting myself, I saw that the Shadowbender was still here. Blown away by the explosion sure, but still here. I guess I didn't focus my attack well enough, it's hard to do that when I'm blinded by rage._

_I got up and walked towards the injured enemy, ready to finish this. _

_"That was incredible. You're even stronger than I thought Nuri. Blew my mask right off my face, I'm lucky I didn't lose an eye or get a Fire Lord Zuko scar. You did take my hand though, but I don't need it to bend my element."_

_"Give it up! You have no chance of winning now, it's over!"_

_"On the contrary Nunu, I think the plot is about to thicken."_

_The smoke was nearly settled, yet not enough to determine what or who I was up against._

_"I mean…_

_Even after all I did…_

_After all I'm going to do…"_

_The smoke was now completely gone._

_"Do you really think you have what it takes to kill me?"  
_

_._

_._

_._

_It felt as if gravity itself increased on me as soon as the Shadowbender revealed its face. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. Light green eyes, dark hair flowing down her neck and a sick sinister smile. Her skin had a faint purple glow to it, even though it was covered in the blood of her victims. For a moment, nothing mattered at all. I didn't even realize that I was staring at her without answering her question._

_"Uhm hello? Stranger? We do speak the same language don't we?"_

_"No… no no no it can't be you. It can't._

_This unbearable sensation, like my heart was about to jump out of my chest. And my stomach was about to turn itself inside out. I just… I…I didn't understand. This didn't make any sense._

_"M…Mary?"_

_There was that unsettling grin again, I'd never seen her this way._

_"Yes darling, I'm here."_

_My whole perspective on life and frame of mind was crumbling into dust. I was trying to think, trying to figure out how and why this was transpiring. But I couldn't even grasp it, let alone understand it. This was the girl I'd shared my most intimate moments and private thoughts with. This was the girl who came to me because she understood me, because I understood her. We were two sides of the same gold coin. So how? How was this happening? Was I in the middle of a nightmare?_

_"Insane isn't it? To have your whole world destroyed in an instant, I've been there too. But you already know that, don't you?"_

_"I see…so it was you…all this time. There wasn't some creature attacking the animals on the mountain…was there?"_

_"No, no that was just me. I needed the practice."_

_"You butchered all those innocent animals, even the cattle in the village, for sport? And then…then you murdered Iroh and the Black Dragons. You were planning on doing this from the start weren't you?"_

_"Well yes, I was going to kill them eventually. But decided to do it a bit sooner when you arrived here. I needed you to see. Kazan became your new home, and I wanted to take that away from you."_

_This was nuts, who was I even talking to? There's no way this could be the same person I fell in love with. She's acting totally different. _

_"Kazan is your home too! You told me you cared about these people! They were your new family!"_

"_I have only one family, and they live in the shadows."_

_Reality was setting in. I was forced to believe something I didn't want to._

_"I don't understand…I still have questions."_

"_And I will answer all of them sweetheart."_

"_You were already at the village, why didn't you start your killing spree over there?" I asked._

_"I had to take out the old man first, he was the strongest. It would have been a problem if I attacked the town and he'd swoop down to save it. So I climbed up the mountain, stayed hidden for a day and struck him down when I was at full strength. You were too occupied with council meetings to notice my absence, so I took advantage of that. Then after I took care of Iroh, I simply waited for you to visit him again. It was almost that time of the month, I calculated it carefully."_

_"…And the dragons?"_

_"Didn't expect them to show up so soon. But this way works even better. This way you got to see me strike them down."  
_

_I was at a loss for words. Didn't even know what I was feeling right now. The woman of my dreams had just turned into my worst nightmare. I wasn't even furious or sad, I merely felt…empty._

_"Look, I want you to understand that I didn't do this to hurt you personally or for revenge or anything like that. I just wanted you to know who I am. I'm a murderer, always have been. Ever since that shadow in my room started moving. Ever since I had to walk past the corpses of my orphanage family, to find Him waiting for me at the exit. That is what made me, transformed me. And I did find my parents by the way, after that. But no one's ever going to find them anymore. They were my first kills."_

_I was frozen._

_"We see the world for what it really is, you and me. Underneath the deceiving veil of hopes and dreams. You just turned seventeen, and I'm even younger. But people like us, we don't get to be kids. We don't get to have a normal life. That ideal has been taken from us long ago, because of one bad day. One bad day that shaped us into what we were meant to be. We both had one, the only difference is I'm not running from it. I embrace it, because it made me stronger. Consider this your second bad day, the one that's going to make you stronger and better than you could've ever imagined."_

_I still couldn't move, even as she was walking towards me, shaping a hand out of a shadow to replace her missing one. At least I could speak again._

_"So that's your objective? To make me better? Are you saying that you're doing all of this for me? What kind of sick game are you playing?"_

_She licked the blood of her lips and grinned again. "Something like that. I'd do everything to see you flourish. Because believe it or not, I do love you Nuri. That wasn't a lie. I never expected it, it was definitely not part of the plan but I fell for you. And I want you to be the best you that you can be. But I saw how lost you were baby, how you hated yourself. And how closedminded you seemed when you antagonized the Shadowbenders. You have to realize that things aren't that black and white. There's no good and bad guys, we are not evil. We are the next step in elemental evolution, here to cleanse this world and build a new one. The Avatar should be a part of that. You could help us cure this planet."_

_"Do you really think I'd go along with that? After everything the Shadows did to me and my loved ones?"_

_"No not yet, but it'll come. I have faith that you'll see what I see. I have to warn you though, you can't beat our king. Not if you continue down this hero path. So why not join us instead?"_

_"King?"_

_"Yes, he's the one who left me scarred all those years ago. He was the one waiting for me at the exit, waiting to show me another way. I had nothing till I met him, and I want to do the same for you. After this, I'm going down to that village. I'm gonna slaughter every man, woman and child in Kazan. I'm gonna put their bodies on display, one by one. So that you can walk through them, so that you can see what I saw. Then finally at the end of it, like I promised, I'll be waiting for you."_

_"You're…you're insane."_

_"It's all about perspective, beloved."_

_She was now within kissing distance. Staring right into my pupils, sending chills beneath my spine. I tried looking away, but I couldn't. Moving was apparently still impossible. I was just too paralyzed by this whole circumstance._

_"What did you mean?" I asked anxiously._

_"By what darling?"_

_"What did you mean by 'after this'? "_

_"Oh, right."_

_Before I could even react, her shadow hand sharpened, and went right through my stomach. I collapsed on the ground, spitting blood at her feet. Looking up, I saw her insidiously glancing down at me._

_"See you soon my love."_

_The sun had vanished from the heavens and moonlight illuminated my visible environment. Stars like captured fireflies in the night sky, taking my breath away. Or possibly…it was the blood loss that was doing that. It was already night, I had been out for longer than I should've. The only upside was that I was still here, probably as part of her sick plan. Penetrating me in the abdomen, but not hitting any vital organs. Leaving me for dead, just like that Shadow King did to her. It was almost poetic, she really thought this through. I was struggling to get on my feet, putting pressure on the wound near my belly button. I needed to get…up. I had to stop her. I…had to… I…_

_I dropped to my knees in despair. What was the point? It's already night, by the time I get down there everybody will be long dead. I'd be doing exactly what she wanted._

_I don't know…_

_I don't know if I'm ready…_

_I don't know if I'm ready for more dead bodies…_

_I don't know if I'm ready for her to be one of those dead bodies…_

_Because I'm going to have to kill her. I mean it's just common sense. She's too far gone to be saved. All the lives she took…_

_But I love her, I do. I couldn't lie about that, not to myself. I was really convinced I found something. I thought I found myself in her._

_But all I really found was more pain and suffering. More darkness to stare into._

_It had to end._

_I was no longer going to run away from what was hiding in the abys. From this day forward, my second bad day, I was going to look the darkness right in the eye. And I would never blink again. _

_That was the real difference between me and her, she gave in to the dark.  
She was weak._

_The hole I made in the volcano caught my attention once more. I began seeing shapes in the lava. Faces of my sister, my mom and my uncle. I knew that I still had people to protect, and a world to rid of this disease._

_No more blinking, no more fright._

_I am the Avatar._

_I climbed back to the top of the mountain, bringing Topo who was still tied up at Iroh's cabin, and stopped when I reached the hole of the volcano. I opened the envelop I found on Iroh's corpse. As I thought, it was a letter from the Lotus. Coordinates to the location of an airship that would take me back to Republic City. It was finally time to go back home. But not just yet. _

_Because the volcano, I was drawn to it. It was as if I could hear its heartbeat, as if I could feel its breathing. Like I could hear its voice, echoing all over the mountain . A connection was made between us, it finally spoke to me. _

_My eyes closed and my focus increased. I had made my decision. I knew what I was doing, and I was aware of the consequences. I knew she wouldn't be able to get away, especially now during the night, when her powers were weakened. And I knew no one else, if they were still alive, would stand a chance either. But that didn't stop me. I had to put a stop to all the agony. _

_I dug my feet deep into the ground, closed both my hands in a firm fist, and became one with the volcano. As I raised my arms little by little, the magma deep within the core of the earth started to move. Up and down, up and down. Until finally, lava burst out the hole like a humongous fiery geyser, guided towards Kazan by my hand._

_As my vision shifted downwards, and I watched the village and its people burn before my very eyes, so did all the love in my heart. I came here, as Mary had stated, to become who I was destined to be. _

_To find myself._

_Who would have thought that instead, at the top of this fiery mountain, I'd lose everything_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine: New Air Temple Island_**

_**Floating. Ignoring the burden of gravity felt as easy and relieving as taking off tight shoes or shedding ones skin. I was completely weightless, aimlessly wandering in an empty blue space. Not warm, yet not completely cold. Lonely, yet not completely alone. There was some sort of...presence. A lingering shadow of an unknown soul, watching me in silence. I could sense it. It made me uncomfortable at first, but after I relaxed myself I started to feel a connection with it. Something familiar and safe. As I stretched my arm out into the void, an opposing arm and an open hand emerged out of nothingness. Reaching out to me, while a familiar voice spoke:**_

_**"Find me."**_

_I woke up abrupt and confused. This was the third time I had a dream like that. I didn't know what it meant or why it happened, but each time I'd feel absolutely exhausted and restless afterwards. Was my mind playing tricks on me already? The journey couldn't have been that long, could it? Nimera's black and white feathers brushed against my cheek, unintentionally reassuring me. The lion owl was still sleeping carelessly, not a worry in the world. I should try to be more like her. I shouldn't be so stressed out. We haven't encountered any hostilities since we started this trip to New Air Temple Island. And in the event that we would, we'd protect each other. Cause that's what we do. Nimera was an extension of my own being, she would never allow anything to happen to me. And that was mutual. Aside from my twin brother Nuri, I've never had a bond with a living creature as strong as this. Weird though, because it's not that long ago when we met for the first time. I suppose an Avatar and her animal guide become inseparable and interconnected as soon as the meeting takes place, no matter when this may be. Like imprinting on each other at first glance. I laid my head against Nimera's chest and allowed myself to be calmed by her breathing. _

_Morning was almost upon us, the first tiny breaks of dawn were already visible. We couldn't stay in this cave forever, we had to keep moving. Never stay at one place for too long, or someone might find us. Besides we still hadn't located the air temple yet, so we didn't even deserve to be resting like this. The White Lotus had given us an incomplete map, so we've been purposelessly wandering between the nations for what felt like months. _

_Ever since the New Air Nation developed itself under Tenzin and his children, Air Nomads were spread out all over the world. Now truly deserving of the name nomad, Airbenders would go where ever the wind took them. Protecting the weak and vulnerable when necessary, inspired by the Avatar. Hereby Air Temple Island was used as a sort of base of operations, and a place open for everyone who wanted to learn the ways of the wind. Even after their parents passed away, Jinora and her siblings continued living there and taking in new students, guiding them towards aerial enlightenment. I've heard stories about Air Temple Island. It was close to Republic City but entirely different. No tall buildings, no roads or factories, no noise or pollution. This was a place of nature and one of meditative peace and harmony with oneself. Or it used to be anyway. A place so close to the city where I could learn about my airbending sounds perfect, if it still existed. _

_Air Temple Island has been deserted for a very long time, even before the walls were built. Apparently clearing out the island was the first thing Jinora did, when she became aware of the risk the Shadowbenders posed. Who could blame her? The last war of this magnitude wiped out all of her people, leaving only her grandfather Avatar Aang. Harmonic Convergence then brought us a whole new generation of Airbenders, and Jinora was the one responsible for them now. Rumors say that, in fear of a repeat of the past, she moved everyone to a new island. A safe haven, secluded from the evils of the current world. Where no walls are needed and the air isn't poisonous with death and despair. New Air Temple Island. The only problem was, no one actually knew how to find it. _

_At first I thought the White Lotus was resourceful enough to provide a map that could actually get me there. Or maybe that they trained Nimera to fly me to this secret destination. Or that I at least would've ran into another Airbender by now, who could tell me where it was. But no, none of that. We were lost, truly lost. And I think we have been for quite some time. Maybe if I follow my heartbeat, maybe in some sort of mystical way the pumps will form me a path to this utopia. Unfortunately the sound of my heart often got overshadowed by the growling of our stomachs. We hadn't eaten anything in days, and I was concerned that Nimera wasn't going to keep this up. She was strong, she flew as long as she could. But inevitably her body gave up, and I had to carry her into another cave. I then went out to find some food nearby. I wouldn't harm any animals to save myself, so I searched for other sources of nourishment. This was quite the challenge because the Shadowbenders left so much death in their wake, a single fruit is all I could find. We split the fruit and fell asleep to escape starvation. That night, the dream occurred for the fourth time. _

_**I was floating again, at the mercy of my lonely surroundings. Why was I here? Where even was here? I couldn't comprehend it at all. All I knew for certain, was that this is where I had to be. I was supposed to find something, or someone. I closed my eyes to enhance my other senses. To somehow try and sense something that would lead me into the right direction. So that I could make sense of it all. And after for what felt like hours...days...months...years... I finally heard that voice again:**_

_**"Find me."**_

_**"Where... where are you?" I asked.**_

_**"Just follow my voice sweetie."**_

_**Sweetie? Only mom called me that. And the voice did seem familiar, but it didn't sound like my mother. Well whoever it was, I did as I was told.  
"That's it" said the voice, "you're almost here."**_

_**"I'll find you" I said.**_

_**This is when I opened my eyes at last, and once again saw a hand trying it's best to reach me. Usually that's when I wake up, but not this time. I refused, I was way too desperate for answers. So with all the mental strength I had, I stretched out my arm as far as possible. Locking hands with the mysterious person on the other side. A bright blinding light then woke me up from my slumber.**_

_"Hello Alya."_

_Apparently, and surprisingly, the person who grabbed me wasn't a person at all. It acted and carried itself like a woman, but looked more like a human sized dog person. With brown fur, sharp teeth, droopy ears a pitch-black nose, and a blue jacket. She appeared to be happy to see me._

_"I was looking for you all over! How are you?!"_

_"I uhh…fine I guess? Or as fine as I can be?" I had no idea what was going on._

_"Good! That's good. Oh wow you've grown so much!"_

_"I…have we met?"_

_"Oh right, no no of course not how dumb of me. You can call me Orka."_

_"Orka? Like the animal?"_

_"Exactly!"_

_"But… you're a dog?"_

_"A dog spirit to be accurate, but yeah."_

_"Spirit?"_

_"Spirit!"_

_"You're a spirit?"_

_"I'm a spirit!"_

_"Where am I?"_

_"You're in the Spirit World!"_

_"I'm in the Spirit World?!"_

_"I know! I'm excited about it too!"_

_Her enthusiasm kind of reminded me of Yue. But it was no time for distractions. I needed answers._

_"How did I get here Orka?"_

_"You found me of course! And I found you! We've been waiting for you to finally visit us, I really wanted to meet you!"_

_"We?"_

_"Yes, follow me!"_

_Orka then ran off like a pepped up puppy and I had to do my best to keep up. If this really was the Spirit World, then that would at least explain all of the weird shit I was seeing while chasing her. Trees with faces, flowers with opinions, lakes with colors, creatures in unnatural shapes and sizes. It was like getting a quick tour of the supernatural. I heard about this place in school. A realm separated from our own, accessible through the three spirit portals. It's where the vines come from that we use to arm and protect our people. But more importantly, it's here where the Shadowbenders supposedly originated from. I didn't expect it to be so…pretty. So peaceful. I always thought of the Spirit World as a dark and twisted mirror to our own. A hell for humans, where spirits reigned supreme over tortured and forgotten souls. Raava is inside me or my brother now. So I was convinced that, in her absence , the Spirit World had grown into nothing else but a place of bad._

_But no? This right here what I was seeing, it was astonishing. Breathtaking. Even in the brief time I actually got to look around, I saw how intriguing and magnificent everything was. From the landscapes, to the flora, to the spirits themselves. Everything was…okay. In tune with each other, dancing and existing in harmony. How could something as toxic as a Vaatu or a Shadowbender come from this place? How could…  
_

_"Hey slow down!" I yelled when I noticed Orka was getting away. _

_She didn't slow down, she was heading right towards the edge of a cliff, apparently not caring about her impending doom._

_"Stop! Where are you going?!"_

_Normally I'd easily be able to catch up to her with my airbending, but bending didn't seem to work over here. What an unfortunate turn of events…Incidentally, I had to watch her jump off into the distance. And in the split second that followed, I decided to jump after her. Shutting my eyes as I descended into the abyss._

_._

_._

_._

_When I opened them, I was laying on my back with my arms and legs spread out. No injuries and no pain, just serenity. Surrounded by a plethora of unique florae, brushing gently against my skin. I was staring deeply into the purple colored sky, until a cute dog snout entered my field of vision._

_"You okay dude?" Orka asked curiously._

_"Yeah, I feel great actually. What is this place?"_

_"We call it the Fields Of Freedom, the flowers produce a special aroma that makes you feel really calm and relaxed."_

_"I loovee ittt."_

_"Haha alright take it easy. I think you still need to get used to the sensation."_

_"Waterryou talkin abouutt, disfeels awe some. I'm light as a feather."_

_"Okay sweety, just let the wind guide you then."_

_"Wind? Wind… air. I'm supposed to master airbending."_

_"Really? That's a tough element to get the hang of."_

_"No…no I can already do it. Just… just need to become… better. Have to save…everybody."_

_"Are you scared?"_

_"…Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"I… I dunno I just… It's scary."_

_"It's okay to be scared sometimes, even when you're the Avatar."_

_"How do you know that I'm…"_

_"You're just a person too right? With your own hopes, dreams and fears."_

_"Yeah… you're right. I didn't ask for any of this."_

_"You just want to do what You want to do, instead of what everyone else wants you to do. What the world wants you to do."_

_"Yeah…man you get it dog lady."_

_"Is that why you're not there yet? At the Air Temple? Are you avoiding it so as to avoid your responsibilities?"_

_"No…not really, I just can't find it man… I'm lost."_

_"I've been lost too, I understand."_

_"Alright alright that's enough of that Orka" said a new unknown female voice. _

_I sat up straight so I could see who it belonged to. When I noticed the other woman, I made an educated guess that it was also a spirit. This one however, had more of a catlike appearance. White fur, small red pupils, long black hair and an elegant demeanor. Like she came from money._

_"Are you done with your little therapy session? I'm sure the Avatar has better things to do than talk about her feelings all day. And they say cats are curious."_

_"I was just trying to get to know her Imasa, you don't have to ruin the moment._

_"Yeah yeah, just move out the way so I can see her."_

_I had no clue about what was going on anymore. But the cat lady squatted in front of me, offering me a cup of tea._

_"Here you go princes, this'll make you feel a little more like yourself."_

_She reminded me of my mom. This made it easier for me to comply. As soon as I took a sip of the tea, the euphoric feeling diminished a bit._

_"There, is that better Alya?"_

_"Yes, thank you miss."_

_"All in a day's work. My name is Imasa, it's wonderful to finally meet you Alya. I'm sure you have a lot of questions as to why you are here and how we know about you, but I'm afraid there isn't an awful lot of time."_

_"I see…well I just want to make sure I'm not just dreaming all of this."_

_"No you're not. You started out in a dream, but when you subconsciously reached out to Orka you entered the Spirit World via meditation. The Avatar is able to do this a lot more naturally than other humans. Your spirit is now here while your physical body is still in the cave."_

_"Yeah!" Orka said interruptingly. "I just had to get you here when I saw how lost you were."_

_"That's right Alya, we can help you find your way."_

_"Really!?" _

_This was unreal! Two spirits going out of their way to help me find my destination? What did I do to deserve this?_

_"Okay" I said, "I won't ask any more questions, I trust you."_

_"Splendid!" Imasa seemed a little bit surprised but also relieved that I was so easygoing. _

_"So, what's next? Darn that's a question isn't it, I'm sorry!" I said._

_The two spirit women laughed at my goofiness. Apparently they thought me to be adorably lovable, it made me blush in embarrassment. After this Imasa explained that in order for me to be where I needed to be, I first needed to go to a sacred place they simply called The Swamp. Orka then claimed that this place used to exist on earth, but vanished into the Spirit World after the third portal was opened. I didn't even know that something like that was possible. But I guess it's plausible now that I think about Wan Shi Tong library, which also used to exist on the physical plane. Man, those history lessons in school really do stick._

_Imasa continued explaining: "When you get to the swamp, look for the life tree. Its roots run deep, it is connected to everything in the Spirit World. I believe it can help you find what you seek._

_"It's how I found you Alya" Orka said. "But I couldn't reach you completely, you could only hear my voice and eventually see my hand. But you're the Avatar, the bridge between realms, maybe you can do better."_

_I understood. I knew what had to be done and was determined to do so. All thanks to Orka and Imasa, two spiritual guides that happened to take an interest in me. I was truly grateful. After a warm embrace from both of them, I left in the direction they pointed me in. Before I was out of earshot, I could hear their whispers in the wind. Saying how proud of me they were, but also something else. It was hard to make out the words, but I caught a few of them._

_"I thought we agreed to be cats this time." _

_"I like dogs better."  
_

_The Swamp. Sometimes called the foggy swamp, for obvious reasons. A mysterious wetland with a supernatural reputation. They say the Swamp induces visions of the past, present and future to whomever happens to wander within it. I hadn't yet seen anything of that kind, but being here still made me insecure. I'm not sure why. There was just something eerie and disturbing about this place. Felt like I was being watched, it was creepy. I just wanted to find the ancient banyan-grove tree and get out of here as soon as possible. Easier said than done though, I had no idea where I was let alone where to go. I knew the tree was supposed to be at the center, but where was the center? Man I really wish I had access to my earthbending. Maybe then I'd be able to find it by digging my feet into the ground and feeling for the roots, or something. But no, I was out here without a physical body. Only my mind and spirit, completely misplaced and completely defenseless._

_Which is why I couldn't do anything about the sudden fireball that hit me in the back. Except for scream that is._

_"AAAH!"_

_I impulsively dropped myself into the swamp water to doze the flames. When I came up, my attacker was facing me from a safe distance. He was wearing a black dragon mask._

_"Who are you?! How do you still have your bending?!"_

_My questions only got answered with more fire. With no real way to protect myself, I decided to flee away from the danger. Unfortunately, this person was persistently chasing me. I ran as fast as I could, all while avoiding branches, deep puddles and even swamp animals that happened to be in the way. But this black dragon just wouldn't let me escape, even started tossing fire in my direction while he was in pursuit. Why was he so determined to get me? _

_Before he could catch up, I hid myself behind a tree to stay out of his line of sight. This worked for a couple of seconds, until the dragon eventually started firebending in almost every direction. This lead to the tree, that I was using to shield myself, completely being engulfed in flames. Fortunately for me the fire served as some sort of cover, allowing me to dive in to the swamp water relatively unseen. My initial thought was to swim away, but no. I had to know what this was. So instead, I turned around and swam towards the crazy Firebender. He didn't notice me until it was too late. Like a bloodthirsty gator cat, I emerged from the water in front of my pursuer, catching him by surprise. My left hand pressed against his chest, and my right hand formed a fist behind my ear, resulting in a well-placed and satisfying punch to his face. The Firebender fell back in slow-motion, his mask leaving his face before he hit the water._

_"I don't need bending to kick your ass, now get up!" I said determined._

_Kind of surprised myself there, I sounded like my mother. Not timid or nervous, but feisty and strong. Meanwhile the man was getting up. My entire demeanor changed immediately when I actually saw his face. He looked a little older than I remembered, but I could still recognize him._

_"Nunu?!"_

_Another fire attack towards me, would've hit me in the face if I hadn't dodged it._

_"Nunu what are you doing?! I don't understand!"_

_"All of them! Every last one!" my brother said while kicking a wave of flames at me._

_"What are you talking about!? Stop this!"_

_He didn't stop though, I don't know where he learned to bend like this but he was relentless. Continuously attacking without hesitation, all I could do is avoid him._

_"Kill! I'm gonna kill all of them!"_

_"Nuri please stop!"_

_"I'M GONNA KILL ALL SHADOWBENDERS!"_

_I looked away out of fright, as I prepared myself for the impact of the burning fist that Nuri was launching right at me. I couldn't dodge this one. I can't believe this is how it ends. My own brother…_

_But… it didn't._

_It didn't end. As a matter of fact, I was alone again. Like nothing ever occurred. Like I just woke up out of a bad dream. The swamp, it was…playing tricks on me. Making me see things. But it…it seemed so real. I could feel the heat of the flames. I could hear the pain in my brother's voice. Like something happened to him, something terrible. Something that broke him. Was the swamp trying to tell me something? Before I could even fully process this, I already sensed a new presence. One that wasn't necessarily hostile, but I still didn't trust. And yet I had to follow this hunch. Through the vines and behind the green, there was someone waiting. Someone I knew._

_"You have to excuse your brother, he's been through a lot."_

_"Like what?"_

_"You should ask him when you see him again. He's going to need you."_

_"…Why are you here?"_

_"Because you want to see me, don't you?"_

_"Yes…I do. I always do. I miss you…I miss you a lot."_

_"I miss you too princess."_

_"And I'm sorry."_

_"What are you sorry for silly?"_

_"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I left you to die."_

_"There was nothing you or your brother could have done. You got to stop blaming yourselves."_

_"That's not true. Even as kids me and Nuri were master Earthbenders, we could've made a difference, we could've…I can't forgive myself."_

_"Yes you can Alya, you're strong. Stronger than I ever was."_

_"I'm not… I'm scared."_

"_That's okay. That means you'll be careful. That means you'll be better than them. You're going to do great things"_

"_I love you dad."_

_"I love you too. Now go, go save the world. I'll be with you, always."_

_Then he vanished, leaving me with tears on my cheeks._

_After following the path my dad laid out for me, I encountered a new hallucination. Or at least I think it was one. I expected my mom or uncle Iroh to show up. Or maybe Yue. But no, the Swamp isn't predictable like that. What I saw wasn't a person but instead some kind of…portal. And I'm not talking about a spirit portal, not a beam to the sky or anything like that. It was more like a small red vortex. Twirling before my eyes in hypnotic fashion, putting me in a trance. There was something alarming and chilling about it, like it screamed danger. And…yet I couldn't resist walking closer and closer to it. It felt like death and despair, but I still reached out to it. Slowly. I wanted to know what it was. I wanted to know what was on the other side. Or who._

_Those were answers I wouldn't find right now. Because as soon as I touched the red portal it evaporated in front of my hand bringing me back to my senses. Simultaneously revealing the banyan-grove tree._

_"Sigh… finally."_

_I approached the enormous tree at the center of the swamp. Orka and Imasa told me that all I had to do was touch it and the rest would follow. So, I placed my palm against its bark, closed my eyes, and opened my mind._

_I could see…_

_I could see everything. The roots seemed to spread out forever. Running through the entire world of spirits. My eyes were shut but I witnessed springs, endless grasslands, enormous mountains and dark forests. Everything and everyone was connected. I could even sense Orka and Imasa all the way at the Fields of Freedom. And then, when I got the chance to concentrate, I finally located her. She was here too, and not far from where I am. Okay Jinora, here I come._

_Almost as if it was fate, or the design of someone watching over me, a spirit showed up the moment I let go of the life tree. A majestic and magnificent beast with red golden feathers and a flaming aura. A dragon phoenix. Something about her felt safe and acquainted. When I laid down my cheek on her back, it felt like I was riding Nimera. Even the way I spoke to her showed resemblances with how I would speak to my companion._

_"Let's go girl, I'll show you where to go."_

_Fortunately it didn't take us very long to find Jinora. She was located at the top of Hai-Riyo Peak, inside an apparently new built temple. I'm glad the dragon phoenix was flying me up there. I mean, could you imagine having to climb an entire mountain just to meet your master? No thank you. Anyway, I was here now, in front of the temple. Ready to meet the legendary Airbender. Daughter of Tenzin and granddaughter of Aang. But before I could even knock on the huge door, someone yelled at me from the other side._

_"WHO'S THERE!?"_

_"H…hello?"_

_"WHO!?"_

_"I…uh…"_

_"Aayuh!? I don't know no Aayuh!"_

_Who was this loud person on the other side? Surely it wasn't Jinora, it sounded like the voice of a child. Did she have children?_

_"Um…my name is Alya. I've come to meet Jinora."_

_"Why!?"_

_"Because…I'm the Avatar."_

_It took a brief moment of silence, but someone finally opened the door. It was a little boy with gray blue eyes and dark brown hair, picking his snotty nose. He was wearing an Air Nation wingsuit._

_"Soo… you're the Avatar huh?" The kid asked._

_"Yes, yes I am." I saw no reason to lie to this nine year old._

_"Really?" he asked._

_"Yes really."_

_"Really really?"_

_"Really really."_

_"Hmmmmmm." The boy looked a bit skeptical so I continued talking._

_"I came here via meditation. It happened almost naturally because I'm the bridge between the two realms. I'm sure Jinora will believe me if I can speak to her."_

_"How do I know you're not here to assassinate my sister?"_

_"How do you even assassinate a spir… wait sister?"_

_"Yeah you know. Daughter of my dad, my female sibling."_

_"You're a son of Tenzin?"_

_"The oldest son of Tenzin!"_

_"…Meelo?"_

_"That's right!"_

_The boy excitingly jumped meters in the air, which was impressive cause he wasn't using airbending. When he came down his excitement hadn't passed._

_"I knew my reputation proceeded me. I did save Republic City and other parts of the world many times so I shouldn't be surprised. I like you already Alya! Come in, meet my family!"_

_The boy ran inside, expecting me to chase him. And all I could wonder right now was: Why do I always get the hyper and crazy ones?  
_

_There they were. In a roofless throne room surrounded by exotic flowers and cute looking dragonfly bunnies. Four chairs, one for each child. Ikki, Rohan, Meelo and Jinora. _

_"Who did you bring there with you Meelo?" Jinora asked._

_"This is Avatar Alya! She came to visit us! Probably because she's a big fan of my accomplishments. I am one of the greatest Airbenders in history after all."_

_"Oh just go sit on your chair." said Jinora impatiently. _

_Her brother protested a little but eventually complied. When he was seated, Jinora turned to me._

_"So, you're supposedly the Avatar huh? I hope you understand my suspicions about that. The Avatar hasn't been seen for years, are you telling me you were hiding in the world of spirits this whole time?"_

_"No…I just got here. Or at least, my spirit did. I accidentally crossed over while dreaming. I think I was meant to find you."_

_"How do we know you are who you say you are?" Rohan asked. He was clearly the youngest, barely looked four years old._

_"Yeah!" said Ikki. "How do we know you're not trying to trick us!? Maybe you're just Koh the face stealer up to no good again!"_

_"Hate that guy" Meelo said under his breath._

_I replied as humbly as I could: "I understand your doubts, but with all due respect, I could ask you the same thing. Tenzin's children are supposed to be ancient airbending masters, how is it that I'm standing in front of a bunch of kids?"_

_"Ancient!? That's it, off with her head!"_

_"We don't do that, calm yourself Ikki" Jinora said to her sister before again turning to me. "How did you find us Alya?"_

_"These spirits named Imasa and Orka pointed me to a banyan-grove tree. When I placed my hand on it, I could somehow feel your existence. Then, a dragon phoenix flew me to where you were residing. That's pretty much what happened…ma'am."_

_"I see. Spirits, trees, phoenixes, sounds like you had a lot of help."_

_"Yes, I'm thankful."_

_"As you should be. If it wasn't for those spirits, you could have spent centuries looking for me. But you're here now. And since the swamp tree pointed you in this direction, you should be convinced I'm the real Jinora despite my young appearance. Correct?"_

_"Yeah I… suppose that's true."_

_"Don't worry, I'm convinced of who you are too. Those beings wouldn't have aided you if you weren't who you said you were. That phoenix guided the Avatar before you as well."_

_"So you believe me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Thank you. I…"_

_"WOOOOOO!"_

_I almost fell back because of Ikki's sudden scream._

_"This is amazing! Another Avatar!? It's been so long! I love it I love it I love it! We're gonna have so much fun! We'll go on walks! And and we'll go swimming in the pink lake and go see everyone at the oasis! Oh you've GOT to meet my friend Hei Bai he's a giant fluffy spirit panda!"_

_I thought Meelo was the energetic one, but I was clearly mistaken._

_"Alright Ikki cool it" said Meelo "she's clearly not here for any of that. She's here for my teachings and guidance."_

_"…Actually I'm here for Jinora. I want Her to train me. Sorry…"_

_"Ha-Ha!" Ikki was laughing at her brother for embarrassing himself._

_"Shut up Ikki!" Meelo said insulted._

_"She can't train you here." said Rohan, who ironically seemed more mature than the other two. "We also came here through meditation, so we don't have our bending. We come together in the Spirit World from time to time to discuss important matters. And admittedly, to be kids again."_

_Alright, I guess that explains it._

_"Rohan is right", Jinora said, "I can't do anything for you here. But if you really want to learn our ways, I can teach you in the mortal world, on New Air Temple Island."_

_"I appreciate that ma'am. But to be honest, I have no idea how to get there. Me and my Lion Owl have been searching for a long time, and we're running out of strength and food."_

_"Good. All four of us have built our new air temples at unknown locations, so that it would be difficult for the enemy to find it. Since most air temples float in the sky, a wall wouldn't have been practical. So this was the next best thing. However, I can show you where my island is. If you give me one day, I'll reach out to you and take you with me to my home."_

_And that was that. Jinora followed through on her promise and appeared before us a day later. Instead of actually being here however, she was using astral projection. A technique only known to the most skilled spiritual masters. If I remember correctly, Jinora was the first one to do it, projecting her sprit into other locations whenever she pleased. Using her astral form, she instructed us to follow her to her home. And after all the tribulations, after all me and Nimera had been through on our journey. I could finally say that we made it._

_I think I spent nearly a full year there. Yeah, something like that. A year in the heavens, with my head literally in the clouds. It was hard at first, to live in the sky I mean. The altitude messed with me, I would often find myself dizzy or out of breath. Yes, I've been airbending since I was a kid, and I've grown quite accustomed to it. But I'm still an Earthbender in heart and soul, I belonged on the ground. My family probably thinks that I've stopped earthbending altogether, ever since I used air to save my brother from that escaped zoo animal. _

_"They saw you bend air, you can't let anyone see you bend earth from now on" my mom said back then, and I understood. No one could know._

_But back then in the city, occasionally on a late night. I would cover my face, sneak out of the house and go to the abandoned playground on the triads old turf. And I'd practice my earthbending, in secret. I couldn't lose that part of myself. And not because I'm the Avatar, I didn't even care about that. I just didn't want to lose the only connection to my dad I had left. Bending earth made me feel closer to him, it was my way of honoring his memory. And sometimes it would feel like he was right there with me, guiding me as I lifted the rocks._

_Haven't done that for a long time. It's not allowed to bend any other elements up here. Jinora even made that a rule, I think to show how unwelcome other benders are. This war had changed Jinora and the Air Nation. The old Air Temple Island near Republic City was a safe haven for everyone who came in peace. But now, with how the world has descended into an era of chaos and uncertainty, Tenzin's children saw the protection of their own people as priority. Each child had their own secret air temple, with their own students, secluded from the outside world. Meelo, Ikki, Jinora and Rohan didn't even know the location of each other's air temples. Meetings would be held in the one located in the Spirit World, never at each other's homes. They wouldn't risk a Shadowbender following them to one of the unknown sites. Not to mention the possibility of the Shadows finding one of Tenzin's children, then interrogating and torturing that person for the whereabouts of the others. Jinora had thought it all through._

_And yet, here was I. An obvious outsider, allowed to live amongst the nomads. I member the first day I came here. Feeling awkward and out of place, most of the kids had never even seen someone from outside of their air temple, and the adults were skeptical and worried about the possible hazards I could bring to their community. Even when Jinora convinced everyone that I was her niece and that I could be trusted, people still gave me dirty looks. Oh well, I was an outcast back home and I'm an outcast here, I guess some things just don't change. When I asked why she didn't just tell them I was the Avatar, she said that it would draw too much unnecessary attention my way. She also told me about her grandpa, Avatar Aang, and how the Air Nomad kids treated him different after they found out who he was. _

_"You need to be like everyone else. You're not the Avatar up here, you're my student. You will live amongst the other children and train alongside them, no special treatment."_

_"I understand. So, everyone up here is a pupil of yours right? Even the adults?"_

_"I've taught the older ones, and they the young. But this is more than just a school. Each air temple is its own community, a family. I see all of the people here as my children. We live together, we survive together."_

_"That's beautiful."_

_"You're part of that family now too Alya."_

_"Well… it doesn't feel like it."_

_"Give it time, they'll grow to like you, and you'll learn to like them."_

_"I hope so, so when do you start training me?"_

_"Oh no, I'm not going to train you personally, I'm far too old. You'll be enrolling in my son Ichigo's class, where you'll learn alongside Airbenders your age. Your first lesson is in three days."_

_"Do you mean your son son or?"_

_"Yes my son son, what else would I mean?"_

_"Well you did say that everyone here was your child."_

_"Yes but…"_

_"So did you mean that literally? Is everyone here your offspring?"_

_"Heavens no! I…"_

_"Because I'm not sure if I want to be part of that community."_

_"Ichigo is my only actual child!"_

_"Got it, I'm sorry monk Jinora."_

_Jinora sighed and rubbed her eyes._

_"I can already tell you're going to be a handful."_

_I didn't respond to that, giving her the room to continue:_

_"There's one more thing. Once a week you will come here and you will receive spiritual lessons from me. As the Avatar there's some skills you should master aside from bending. Meditating into the Spirit World at will, regulating the energy within yourself. Who knows, you might even know how to astrally project after I'm finished with you."_

_"…"_

_"…What is it now?"_

_"So I Do get special treatment?"_

_"Get out."_

_***First day of airbending training***_

_"Good morning class."_

_"Good morning Monk Ichigo!"_

_"I hope all of you had a good rest last night, because today is gonna be tough. But before we begin, I see we have a new face amongst us. Won't you come to the front and tell us about yourself young lady?"_

_"…"_

_"Go on, don't be shy."_

_"M-my name is Alya…I'm an Airbender..."_

_"You don't say!"_

_"Quiet Mogi!, go on Alya."_

_"…I'm uhh, I'm from the city. Republic City. I live there with my mom, uncle and twin brother."_

_"That's a long way, what brings you here?"_

_"I just… I wanna become better at airbending. I can already do it but no one ever actually taught me. There's Airbenders in the city but no masters."_

_"And why do you wish to become better?"_

_"So that I can protect my family."_

_"That's a noble cause. How do you want to protect your family if I may ask?"_

_"By fighting the Shadows, destroying them. I know I can do it, I just need to get stronger."_

_"And when you say destroy you mean…?"_

_"I mean annihalte them until there's none of them left, making sure they can't hurt anyone ever again."_

_"Is that truly your goal?"_

_"Yes, there's nothing I want more than to make them pay for what they did. The world would be better off without them in it. The world would experience true freedom."_

_"I understand, that will be all Alya."_

_As I returned to stand with the others, monk Ichigo turned to the rest of the students:_

_"Who can tell me what's wrong with Alya's mentality?"_

_Wait what? Before I could process it, this girl raised her hand._

_"Well, she's clearly guided or should I say misguided by some desire for vengeance and consumed by a lot of irrational anger. Wanting to fight the Shadowbenders head-on and, as she puts it, destroy them. This obviously goes against everything we stand for as members of the Air Nation. We should only resort to violence when truly necessary, as a ways of defending or protecting. We're supposed to be a peaceful people, floating above earthly conflicts. If we're blinded by rage and revenge, we're no better than our enemies."_

_Well damn, did this girl prepare that speech beforehand or something?_

_"That's exactly right Kyomi. An Air Nomad is like the wind, gentle and guiding. We are no soldiers and certainty no executioners. We are an extension of nature, using our ability to avoid conflicts rather than start them. At our core, we are pacifists. We try to find peace in detaching ourselves from worldly desires and concerns. You have a lot to learn Alya."_

_I didn't know what to say. It turns out my motivations and my entire mindset were wrong this whole time. The only thing that drove me to make this journey, that helped me to push forward, was the idea of ridding the world from those pests. Was I wrong for wanting to do so? After what they did to my family, to the world…?_

_No._

_No, I wasn't wrong. I'm the Avatar. I don't have the luxury of pacifism. I have to do whatever it takes, even if I lose myself along the way. Because it's not about me, it's about the world. They'll understand that when the time comes, for now it's just best to play along._

_We spent most of the first day meditating and practicing different basic airbending techniques. Honestly, I felt like I was wasting my time a little. I already knew about meditation, dad used to make us do it and I never really stopped. It helps me focus my mind and chi. My brother hates doing it though, could never sit still for too long. But I didn't come here to meditate or to learn basic airbending. I already knew how to compress air into a ball, or how to make a shield of air. _

_"Very good Alya" the monk said._

_Well thanks, but I wasn't learning anything new. Maybe I should ask Jinora to put me into a more advanced class or something. I could hear some of the other kids talking behind my back, they were impressed and jealous at the same time. I have to admit, I was showing off a bit. Performing maneuvers and techniques that went beyond the basics. Like this move I'd been working on, where I create several small tornadoes around myself. Continuously spinning around me, forming a decent defensive system of redirection. Yeah I know Jinora told me not to draw too much attention to myself, but I was bored and I wanted to show them what I could do. In my carelessness however, one of the mini tornadoes I created grew beyond my control and made its way to another student. _

_"Finn look out!" someone shouted as I tried to correct my mistake. But I couldn't. The giant whirlwind was heading straight for a younger boy, who clearly wasn't trained enough to deal with this situation. Fortunately, monk Ichigo was. He waved his staff and spun it to counter the tornado, effectively destroying it. Crisis averted. The boy though was… upset._

_"What's your problem!?"_

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"_

_"Get away from him you psycho!" another kid yelled. Being called such didn't sit right with me. I'm glad that Ichigo again stepped in._

_"Alright children settle down, these things happen after all. We'll continue this tomorrow, you're dismissed for now."_

_Thank goodness, at least this terrible first day was ove…_

_"Not you Alya, I need to speak to you."_

_Sigh, of course…_

_I reluctantly stayed behind as the rest of the students left the training grounds. Monk Ichigo made his way towards me as I prepared myself for a lecture._

_"I'm sorry", I said before he started "I really wasn't trying to…"_

_"Yes I know, it was an accident. Still, that's quite some advanced airbending. Where did you learn this? Are you sure you didn't have a master?"_

_"Oh? No I…"_

_I didn't expect him to be interested in my capabilities at this particular moment._

_"No I didn't, I just taught myself I guess. There aren't a lot of airbending masters in Republic City as of now."_

_"So you learned how to bend air like that out of your own accord?"_

_"Yeah, I guess."_

_"That's fascinating. Tell me Alya, have you ever heard of an Airbender called Zaheer?"_

_"The Red Lotus member? Well yeah, we learned about him in school. He was an anarchist who was a strong supporter of guru Lahima, and he almost killed the Avatar."_

_"Indeed. Zaheer in his time was a formidable Airbender with a strong philosophy and a memorable cause. Even before he gained the ability to airbend, he and his crew were considered some of the most dangerous people in the world. But when he received the element, after harmonic convergence, he became even more impressive."_

_I didn't quite get where the monk was going with this, but I was intrigued about how he spoke about Zaheer. As if he respected him. I personally hated Zaheer for what he did to Korra. I never told this to my mom or my brother but, sometimes I even have nightmares about the man. In these dreams, I would find myself chained up in a Red Lotus prison. Then someone would bend a poisonous substance in to me, all whilst Zaheer looks at me with this… cold and unsettling stare. As an Airbender, I truly admired Aang and everything he stood for. He was my hero. But Zaheer always left a bad taste in my mouth, he was a disgrace. Monk Ichigo did not seem to share that opinion._

_"It is even argued", said Ichigo, "that Zaheer is the best Airbender in history, relatively speaking. The way he used the element as an extension of himself, the creativity and variation in his bending, and of course the fact that he learned the art of weightlessness. He was a true prodigy. And would he not have been captured, it is imaginable that he would have went down in history as the greatest Airbender who ever lived. Better than my mother, my grandfather Tenzin and even better than my great grandfather Avatar Aang."_

_I continued listening attentively. Ichigo gave the impression that he truly admired Zaheer, and I understood. I didn't agree with him, not at all, but I saw where he was coming from. _

_"But…", Ichigo continued, "he didn't get that chance. Do you know why?"_

_"Because he was a bad guy?"_

_"Exactly. For all the talent Zaheer possessed, he lacked some of the most important traits an Airbender should have. Compassion, patience, selflessness, and a gentle soul. He killed the Earth Queen of his time, using an unthinkable and forbidden airbending technique, and tried to do the same to Avatar Korra. Zaheer was misguided, he used his new found powers to forcibly try and change the world, destroying anyone who crossed his path. Even his own team, who he considered close friends, died when following him in his crusade."_

_"Why are you telling me this monk Ichigo?"_

_"The children here also learn about Zaheer in our education systems. They know about his accomplishments and about his personal flaws. They know that he's not someone they should aspire to be when they grow up. And I am afraid that, after today, some of them might start to associate you with him."_

_My eyes grew out of surprise._

_"What?! Me and Zaheer?! But I'm nothing like him! I'm trying to be different from him in any way!"_

_"These children have never left this temple. Their mothers live here, some of their grandmothers even live here. They've never seen someone from the outside. And then along you come, a prodigy Airbender, speaking about utilizing your gift to annihilate your enemies. Not to mention almost hurting one of your classmates in the process. I'm sure a lot of them were afraid of you and who you might become."_

_"I…but no I…"_

_"Listen, I'm your teacher, I'm not here to put you down. I'm just telling you to be careful. I know you're not Jinora's niece, if my mother had any other family members I would have known about it. But that doesn't matter. Whoever you are, where ever your roots lie, it's a thing of the past. You are a child of Jinora now. And as one of us, you must adapt to our ways. Do you understand Alya?_

_"Yes… I understand Monk Ichigo."_

_"Very good. Then I will see you tomorrow. We'll work on controlling that power of yours. And I'm sure the other kids will come to see you in a different light when they get to know you."_

_"Yes Monk Ichigo, thank you."_

_I bowed my head to my teacher out of respect, and then left him to his day. I made my way to Jinora's quarters for my spiritual training, wiping away a tear before I entered._

_"Ahh, there you are. Sit. I've prepared some tea."_

_I sat opposite of Jinora on the rug she laid out for me. I then took a sip of the tea to calm my nerves, it was delish._

_"Thank you Monk Jinora, I really needed this."_

_"I take it that means you had a rough first day?"_

_"…Yea, I guess you could say that."_

_"That's alright darling, Ichigo had troubles in the beginning too."_

_"Really?"_

_"Came home crying about how Meelo was too strict."_

_"Hahah that's hard to imagine."_

_"Well it's true, but he's grown into one of the greatest monks of this time. And I have even more faith in you now than I had in him when he was your age."_

_"Do you mean that?"_

_"Yes, now drink your tea."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_The training with Jinora was way more pleasant and educational. We drank tea and spoke about whatever was clouding our minds. Then she took my hand and guided me into the Spirit World. She told me that after a few of these sessions, I was going to have to do it without assistance. When our astral bodies crossed over, Orka and Imasa were awaiting our arrival. I spent the rest of the day learning new things about the Spirit World, through experience. It was a lot of fun._

_***Day 102 of airbending training***_

_Sweat was pouring down from my forehead. My heart was racing as I minded my surroundings, I had to be careful. One wrongfully timed step and it would be over. I came this far, I wasn't gonna give up now. They were all counting on me, I couldn't let them down. I was the last one standing…_

_"Come on Alya! You got this!"_

_The encouraging words of my brothers and sisters empowered me. They believed in me. It felt good that someone did, it made me stronger._

_"Look out!" someone screamed. _

_This was it, the defining moment. I inhaled deeply as I prepared myself for what was coming. My senses were heightened, time slowed down around me and I could feel even the slightest movements in the air. It was heading right at me, it became pretty clear that they were trying to eliminate me like they did the rest. But I was not going to let that happen. I moved my arms in a circular motion, and waited for the right instant. A split-second, that's all it would take to make a difference. And in that second, I stepped aside slightly, letting the projectile fly right by my face. And before it completely passed me, I redirected the ball back to my opponents with a strong wind._

_"Goal!" my teammates yelled excitingly "That's ten! We won!" _

_I hopped down from the poles and got greeted by hugs and squeezes from the other four members of my team. _

_"Way to go Alya that was awesome!"_

_"I can't believe you beat them on your own!"_

_"You're the airball champion!"_

_"Thanks guys", I said happily but humbly, "but I only scored the last point, it was no big deal. Mogi and Mishu scored the most before they fell of the poles, I just finished what they started. "_

_"Oh get out!" said Mishu, "who cares about the points? You were the last one standing! The way you move was just way too unpredictable for them, you definitely need to teach us!"_

_"Yeah!", said Mogi, "although she's right, I did kill it."_

_"Quiet Mogi, we all saw you fall on your face when you tried to dodge that ball Kyomi tossed at you." said Chichi._

_"I already told you, I slipped!" said Mogi embarrassed, causing laughter amongst the others._

_"Speaking of Kyomi, did you see her face when you made that last goal?" said Mikasa._

_"I know right! She's totally jealous!" said Chichi._

_"Come on guys don't be like that, she did good."_

_"Yea but you did better Alya", Chichi responded while chuckling, "I bet she can't handle that."_

_Mishu was getting a little impatient: "If you girls are done gossiping can we go get some noodles or something? I'm starving." _

_"I want fruit pie!"_

_"Be quiet Mogi, you always want fruit pie." _

_"And you always want to annoy me Mishu!"_

_Haha, those brothers were always arguing. It made me miss my own brother sometimes._

_"Sounds good to me, you in Alya?" Chichi asked_

_"I'd love to join, but I have spiritual training with my aunt. Sorry you guys."_

_"Oh come oonn", said Mikasa, "can't you skip that for once? We have something to celebrate!"_

_"She might literally kill me if I bail."_

_"You know Airbenders don't do that right?"_

_"Be quiet Mogi" I said._

_"Ugh fine!" You could hear a tad bit of disappointment in Mikasa's voice. "But me and Chichi are still coming by your dorm room later to braid that hair of yours."_

_"Yeah girl, it's getting real bad. You need help. But don't worry, Chichi will save you."_

_"Haha well thank you oh great Chichi, you truly are the best hairbender of our time."_

_Chichi laughed: "Wouldn't it be cool if hairbending was actually a thing, I'd be like…the Hairvatar."_

_"Okay I do Not have time for this, I'll see you girls later. And boys I'll see you tomorrow, be nice!"_

_"We're always nice!" The boys said simultaneously._

_After I said goodbye to my friends, I started walking in the direction of Jinora's hut. When I arrived I saw that she had already meditated into the Spirit World, which means she wanted me to meet her there. Luckily, I had grown quite accustomed to crossing over. It felt like going to sleep and reliving a favorite dream. So I closed my eyes, envisioned the other side, and when I opened them I was greeted with the smile of a young female Airbender._

_"You made it Alya! We've been waiting for you!"_

_"Of course I did Jinora, what do you mean we?"_

_"Me and the old man!"_

_"Old man?"_

_I peeked behind Jinora to see what or who she was talking about. Then I noticed an old bearded man, floating above the fields in a lotus position._

_"Who's that?"_

_"Oh you know who it is."_

_"Do I?"_

_"Well, you should. Come on, let's go talk to him."_

_I unwillingly followed Jinora until we were standing in front of the old man. He didn't seem to notice me at first, but he started to speak when he finally did:_

_"Hello Alya."_

_"Hello… Zaheer."_

_"It's nice to finally put a face to the name, how have you been?"_

_"Fine, I guess."_

_"How are you fairing in your airbending training? Are you making progress?"_

_"We're all making progress. What's with the questions? What does it matter to you?"_

_"I care."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I want you to succeed. Many schools teach about how I wanted to free the world by delving it into chaos, and about how I nearly murdered Avatar Korra. What most people don't know however, is that I also helped the Avatar reconnect with her spiritual self. I did this by confronting her with her fears. I wish to do the same for you."_

_"I don't need your help, I'm not broken like Korra was."_

_"No, but so long as you keep denying this part of yourself, you'll never be able to reach your destiny."_

_"What part of myself?"_

_"Have you ever heard of a woman named Levania."_

_"No? Who's Levania?"_

_"She was a girl born in the middle of the ocean. Her mother was traveling the world by herself when she birthed her. The mother had just returned from the Northern Water Tribe and wanted to see the Earth Kingdom next. A couple of Waterbenders that were heading in the same direction suggested she'd come along with them, and she happily obliged. Then, after a week at sea, the mother's water broke way earlier than anticipated. Fortuitously there were some healers on the ship that were also specialized in delivery, so the baby was born without any problems. A beautiful baby girl named Levania._

_However, the Waterbenders noticed there was something unusual about the baby. Not with her health, there weren't any problems with that despite of her premature birth. No, there was something peculiar about her appearance. Right there in the middle of her forehead, she had a third eye._

_This frightened the Waterbenders, but the mother didn't seem phased by it. She would love the baby regardless of what she looked like. And after a few days, the others also started to accept and even like baby Levania, despite her anomaly. Things looked very optimistic, until one day the baby unleashed her powers when she uncontrollably started crying. Resulting in the whole ship blowing up, killing most of the crew and her mother."_

_"…She was a Combustionbender?" I asked._

_"Indeed. A very powerful one at that, unable to control her abilities. But don't worry, her story doesn't end there. One of the female Waterbenders survived the explosion, and saved the child from drowning. An accomplished Waterbender this woman was, one who discovered the secret of bloodbending. With this skill she was able to block the child's abilities, so that it would never hurt anyone again. Afterwards, the Waterbender took the child to the Earth Kingdom, because that's what she thought the mother would've wanted. There she raised the baby as her own, hiding the third eye with a simple headband. From there on out the kid enjoyed a normal life as a Nonbender. Went to school, made friends. And when she got older she even met the love of her life, an Earthbender named Hitaro._

_That same Hitaro would go on to become a more than decent Earth - and Metalbender, but he was also quite well educated. So much so, that he ended up as a member of the Republic City council that dealt with international affairs. Then, when Earth King Wu turned bad and was stopped by Avatar Korra, Hitaro had the best credentials to become the new ruler of Ba Sing Se."_

_"So that means Levania became a queen right?"_

_"Yes, she had stood by her husband through all his hardships and accomplishments. She was there when he was bullied on the playground, when he won his first metalbending match, and when they crowned him as Earth King. She went from an orphan at sea, to the most important woman in the Earth Kingdom. And after moving into the royal palace in Ba Sing Se, Levania and Hitaro decided to share their happiness with the next generation and have children."_

_"That's a beautiful story Zaheer, but what does that have to with me?"_

_"Patience, I'm getting to that. First I have to talk more about Levania. You see, she never took her headband off around other people. Her adopted mother had always forbade her to do so. But now that she and Hitaro were going to spend their lives together, she felt comfortable enough to show him her secret. He was surprised at first, but this passed. He recognized the third eye as the symbol for Combustionbenders, a term Levania herself never even heard of. So to help his wife find out more about her past, King Hitaro ordered the greatest scholars and detectives in Ba Sing Se to investigate the case."_

_"Did they find out about what happened on the ship?"_

_"Yes, that and much more. They learned that her mother was a Nonbender. So to understand where Levania got the combustion gene from, they had to look one step further up the line. Eventually they discovered that queen Levania's grandmother, was a woman named P'li."_

_"P'li? You mean the Red Lotus member that was on your team of unique benders?"_

_"Yes. P'li was my teammate, my comrade, and my lover. She never told me we had a daughter, which I understand. A child would've just stood in the way of our mission to achieve freedom for the world. So without my knowledge, this daughter of mine grew up in a foster family. And when she got old enough she decided to travel the world, perhaps to look for her parents, and gave birth to a baby named Levania in the middle of the ocean. Levania who killed her mother, got her bending taken away, grew up in the Earth Kingdom, and became the queen in Ba Sing Se. My granddaughter, living in the same palace that I stepped foot in to assassinate the Earth Queen of my own day."_

_"Is that what this is about? Your granddaughter going against everything you believe in?"_

_"No. Even though I do find it unfortunate and ironic that my own granddaughter became something I was trying to extinguish, I'm still proud she made something of herself. For as long as it lasted."_

_"That's right I forgot…Ba Sing Se was taken over by the Shadows years ago."_

_"Seventeen years ago to be exact. King Hitaro and Queen Levania were slain in their own homes by the Shadowbenders."_

_"That's awful, I'm sorry about your granddaughter."_

_"That's fine, I have learned to let go of my earthly tethers. I'm sure I'll find her here in the spirit world someday. Besides she's not gone, not completely anyway."_

_"How do you mean? Where is she?"_

_"She lives on through her children. Two children who were saved and taken away. So that they could grow up and become strong warriors, who would change the way things have become. A boy and a girl, twins."_

_"You…you can't mean…"_

_"Yes Alya, it was you and your brother Nuri. _

_Princess and Prince of Ba Sing Se. _

_The rightful heirs to the Earth throne. _

_Descendants of Zaheer. _

_And out of the two of you, it is you who inherited most of my traits._

_That is why I care._

_You are my family."_

_My chest dropped to my stomach. I clenched my fists together and had to try my best not to throw up from nausea. I even had to keep myself from fainting. I wasn't even sure if you could faint in the Spirit World, but it sure felt that way._

_"That's…that's impossible…", I said with a shaky voice, "my… my parents are…"_

_"Not your parents, they were chosen by the White Lotus to take care of you."_

_"No… No! You're lying!"_

_"I would never lie to my great granddaughter."_

_"I'm not your granddaughter! This is what you do! You get inside of people's heads! Why would I believe anything you say?!"_

_"Because it's necessary. As I said at the start of this conversation: So long as you keep denying this part of yourself, you'll never be able to reach your full potential. Or your destiny. I hope you'll keep that in mind in the future. But right now, I think it's time for us to say goodbye. I've said what I needed to say. I truly hope that one day you'll let go of this hatred you have for me, you've done it before."_

_"No wait! I don't under…"_

_With a bright flash, my consciousness was placed back into my physical self. As I awoke in my body, I saw that Monk Jinora had returned as well. That night, I cried in her arms until I fell asleep._

_***Day 364 of training***__  
She was relentless, like she was out for blood. Highly unusual for an Airbender. I was forced to go on the defensive, while Kyomi continued her barrage of attacks. I was blocking air blast after air blast, air punch after air punch. I wasn't sure how long my wind shield would last. When she finally broke through it, I quickly formed an air wheel to get away. _

_"Stop running and fight me!" Kyomi yelled frustrated, so much for pacifism._

_She was still attacking and I was still dodging. But every time she missed, I got a bit closer. Little by little until finally, I was right in front of her. I brought my hand back slightly behind my ear, formed a fist, and strongly brought it forward. The wind was powerful enough to push Kyomi back and send her flying through the air. Unexpectedly however, as she was floating in midair, she used both legs to burst a stream of air in my direction. This caused both of us to get pushed away from the center of the ring in opposite directions, and landing out of bounds._

_"Double ring out!", said Monk Ichigo, "this means both finalists are victorious! Let's hear it for our new master Airbenders!"_

_The crowd was cheering as I lied on my back. I was trying not to turn into an emotional wreck while this reality set in. I did it…it took me a year of training but I did it. _

_Months ago Monk Ichigo told us about the Tornado Tournaments, an event that was held every five years to determine who was the best Airbender on the island. Every teacher would choose two of his or her best students to participate, and the victorious student would gain the honor of receiving his or her airbending tattoos. Jinora thought this tournament was a good way to motivate young Airbenders to become masters. Not to be confused with monks, monks were airbending teachers who had been masters for a longer time. There were seven monks on New Air Temple Island. Six of them had their own class of airbending students, the seventh monk was Jinora herself. Her second reason for the tournament, was to keep the benders active and battle-ready. Jinora would never go out looking for a fight but, in the event that an enemy would ever come knocking, she felt like her people had to be prepared. After all, Fire Lord Sozin was able to bring the Airbenders to near extinction, partially because most of them weren't warriors. If something like that were to happen again, the enemy would be met with a bunch of Airbenders who had been in a fight before._

_The tattoo ceremony was short and lovely. All the Air Nomads gathered around the public square on the center of the island. Kyomi and I were dressed in traditional Air Nomad garments, including a robe similar to what the monks wear. We had already gotten our tattoos prior but now was the time to reveal ourselves to the people. So, with the sound of a dungchen horn, we removed our robes and stood in front of the world as masters.  
Kyomi had a blue arrow extending from the base of her spine to her forehead, her head was partially shaven as to make it more visible. We both also had an arrow tattoo on each arm pointing to the hands, and likewise for the legs and feet. I didn't have the arrow on my forehead, mine stopped in the back of my neck. My reasons were simple. Despite having lived here for this long and becoming part of the community, a community I grew to love, I was still a born Earthbender. I didn't want to lose that part of myself, the part I got from my dad. Even if everyone back home already thought I was an Airbender, for me personally it just didn't feel right to wear it on my face. So I made up some lame excuse about how face tats aren't allowed in Republic City schools, the people here probably never been to the city anyway._

_It was unfortunate Jinora wasn't here to see us reveal our markings, she had left for the Spirit World prior to the tournament. There was some urgent meeting with the other air temple leaders, her siblings, that she had to attend. So yesterday she went on a mental trip, and she hasn't returned to her body as of yet. Oh well, it's not like I still have to go to her for spiritual training. My sifu made it clear that she had nothing left to teach me. I guess I'll just show her my arrow tattoos when she returns._

_After the ceremony, and after pretty much everyone on the island congratulated us, Kyomi and I returned to a tent to get dressed for the Skydance Festival. I tried to speak to her before she left, but she wasn't having it._

_"We're not friends, I'll beat you next time" she said with fiery resolve._

_I suppose Kyomi and I kind of became rivals during my time here. One was always trying to outdo the other. Before I came along, she used to be the most promising airbending prodigy. I don't think she likes it that someone might challenge her for the number one spot. I don't think she likes me at all actually. And I don't know why, but I thought that that was kinda…hot._

_"Will you hurry up already! The festival is about to start!" Chichi yelled at me._

_"Yeah yeah, I'm coming."_

_My friends were waiting for me outside. Chichi, Mikasa, Mogi and Mishu. They were all here to celebrate my new birthday with me, I never imagined I'd grow to have such good friends. My only friends at home were Nuri, mom, uncle Mako and Yue. And I hate that I had to leave before I could understand what was exactly going on between me and the princess of the Northern Water Tribe, but hey life constantly changes like the wind. I'm just happy I found a home far away from my house, here on this floating island. With new people who care about me. That goes for Jinora too, she was like my cool new grandma. I smiled to myself as I thought about all that I had gained during this journey. Then, after this brief moment of self-reflection, I followed my friends to the festival grounds. I was looking forward to all the foods, games, musics and peoples. This was gonna be my first Skydance festival, my friends really hyped me up for it. They weren't the only ones apparently though, because someone was calling to me:_

_"Alya! Alya! You have to get to the festival immediately!"_

_"Oh hi Finn, we're actually heading there right now, you coming too?"_

_"No! No you don't understand, I was just there!"_

_Mikasa retorted: "And how is it? Do they have veggie burgers again this year? I could really go for a VB."_

_"Didn't you already eat five minutes ago?" said Mogi_

_"Be quiet Mogi!" Mikasa said annoyed._

_"Guys stop talking! I'm serious!", Finn said, "Monk Ichigo sent me here to get you Alya, there's a situation!"_

_I could tell that Finn wasn't playing around._

_"What kind of situation?"_

_"A dark spirit! At the festival!"  
._

_._

_.  
I tuned out my surroundings. _

_Finn's mouth was still moving vigorously, but I couldn't even hear him anymore._

_Because they were back…_

_They were here. _

_And all I could think, before I air wheeled over there as fast as humanly possible…_

_Was not again. _

_When I arrived, I could see the six monks gathered together in the middle of the square. They were all airbending at something, something big. Other Air Nomads were on the sidelines looking at whatever was transpiring, but I wasn't gonna just stand here and watch. Nevertheless, before I could even step in, I saw Kyomi heading towards the commotion._

_Her form was perfect. She jumped several meters into the sky, gathering air around her as she rose above the clouds. Then she strongly came down with a devastating air bomb. This was powerful enough to blow almost everything away in the direct radius, even pushing away some of the other Airbenders and damaging some buildings in the area. I had to discretely use earthbending to keep myself standing. As soon as I dug my feet in the ground however, I could sense a troubling disturbance. _

_"What's happening, what is that thing?" I asked Ichigo worried._

_"A spirit. It showed up out of nowhere and started wreaking havoc. A few masters tried to stop it, but it took them all out. Then it just sat down here in the middle of the square, and remained unmoved and unbothered. Me and the other monks have been trying to get it to move so that we could still save the festival."_

_"So, it's not a Shadowbender?"_

_"Heavens no, it's impossible for them to reach us all the way up here."_

_"Yeah well…I'm afraid that that's going to change if we don't do something."_

_"What do you mean?", Monk Ichigo asked concerned._

_"I'm not sure what that thing is, or why it's here. But we need to get it off this island as soon as possible."_

_"We have been trying young Alya, but none of us seem strong enough to move this being even by an inch. Not even Kyomi could make it budge, and she's one of the best benders here."_

_"What about Jinora, is she still in the Spirit World?"_

_"I'm afraid so, but I've already sent someone to her temple to try and wake her. Why the urgency?"_

_"It's… it's making it move."_

_"What move?"_

_"The island, this monster is so heavy that it's making the island move. New Air Temple Island is descending as we speak. I can feel it in the earth."_

_"Feel it? How can you possibly…"_

_"I don't have time to explain it right now! We have to get that thing of the island immediately! Or the entire air temple will come down and become visible to the Shadowbenders!"_

_"I see, but I'm afraid that without Jinora, it's nigh impossible to get rid of this spirit. Unless you want to try?"_

_I glanced over at the spirit. It was as big as a house and had a green glow to it. Its arms resembled those of a bear, it had a big fat belly and a beak for a nose. It didn't seem to care at all about what was going on, I don't think it had evil intentions. Just a spirit who showed up in our plane of existence, a force of nature. But maybe as the Avatar, the bridge between worlds, I could reason with it. Yet before I could even make an attempt, Kyomi went in for another attack. She inhaled virtually all the oxygen around her, and blew a wind at the beast so powerful that it got knocked on its back._

_"She did it!" someone said "Kyomi moved the spirit!"_

_But it's never that easy is it? All Kyomi really did was agitate the spirit. And to everyone's shock, as a response to her attack, the monster grew twice its size. The island was clearly coming down now. The nomads started panicking and looking for their High Monk to save them._

_"Jinora!", they were yelling desperately, "Where is Jinora!? Save us!"_

_Jinora wasn't here to save them unfortunately, but I was._

_I'm the Avatar._

_I have to do something._

_I have to protect my people._

_So with no hesitance, not one cloud of doubt in my mind, I traveled to the edge of the island and jumped down. Before I fell to my death, I created a cloud of air for me to temporarily stand on. As I looked up, I could see New Air Temple Island coming down om me. By producing an airwave bigger and stronger than I even knew I was capable of, I tried to keep the island in place. Just like I kept that escaped zoo animal pressed against that tree, all those years ago. Only this time I wasn't just protecting my brother, I was protecting the entirety of my new family. If the spirit couldn't be moved, I could at least try and stop the island from falling until the monks figure something out. _

_How long though? How long was I going to keep this up? I could feel the weight of the entire air temple pressing against my body, I was literally carrying everything on my shoulders. Slowly but certainly I was losing my grip, getting closer and closer to the ground beneath me. I couldn't let the island get through the clouds, it would then be visible to the outside world. Everything Jinora has worked for…all those Air Nomads she kept safe from this new war, it couldn't have been for nothing. It was my turn to keep them safe now. This was my responsibility. _

_My muscles were tightening and it felt as if every part of my body was on fire. My head was spinning. My arms and legs were giving up, doing their best to not break under pressure. I was slipping away. Trying to keep this island afloat any longer, was almost certainly going to result in my death._

_But I wasn't going to stop._

_Not now._

_I've come too far to give up._

_Whatever happens, I accept my fate._

_I'm… I'm gonna die here aren't I?_

_Oh god, I'm gonna die._

_Well… so be it._

_At least I'll die knowing I gave it everything I got._

_Everything._

_And in that instant, I found something deep within myself._

_Something new and extraordinary. _

_My arrow tattoos started glowing and out of my left eye shined a bright blue light. Adrenaline filled my body with newfound strength and confidence. I reached out with both arms, airbending with my left and earthbending with my right. The island started to rise, moving in the opposite direction. I never could've imagined I had this kind of power within me. I screamed my lungs out as I slowly pushed the temple back into its protective air bubble._

_And that was it, that was all I had left in me…_

_I lowered my arms and smiled. The cloud I was standing on evaporated, I closed my eyes as I fell from grace. I don't think I have ever felt more free.  
To my avail however, a hand grabbed onto me, plucking me from the sky. Before completely passing out, I was able to make out a face. It was Kyomi, she was flying. _

_When I came to, the spirit was gone. It turns out Jinora had awoken, and used her own variant of spiritbending to send the being back to its own realm. We were back on the festival grounds. One quick look around made it clear that New Air Temple Island suffered a bunch of damage after what just transpired. But at least no one got hurt. Everyone was here, gathered in front of me as I tried to gather myself. They were all staring, like they just seen a monster, it made me really uncomfortable. Thankfully, Jinora stepped in front of me to speak to her people._

_"Today was a very important day. Stakes were raised, risks were taken and we all experienced a well-deserved wake up call. A reality check. As the island was dropping from out of the heavens, we experienced how powerless and dependent we can be and have been all this time. But no more. The world around us affects us, and we should affect it too, wherever we can. I see that clearly now, and hence have decided on two things…"_

_Kyomi approached the scene, and stood next to me and Jinora as the High Monk continued her speech._

_"The first one is that Kyomi, together with a few masters from the other Air Temples, will be sent to Republic City to aid in defending it against the imminent Shadowbender attack. I was a fool for thinking we were safe up here. And even if we are, it was selfish of me to let the world beneath us be poisoned while we watch from the clouds. I see now what my father Tenzin saw, the New Air Nation must be everywhere. Helping, not hiding."_

_She then reached her hand out to me._

_"Stand by me my child."_

_I took her hand and let her guide me up on my feet. Everyone was still staring. Jinora proceeded to talk to them:_

_"Alya has shown bravery and selflessness. She has inspired me to do better, and has given me new hope for the future. What she did here today will never be forgotten. First an outsider, now forever part of the tribe of air. No matter where she goes the Air Nation will be with her in hart and spirit, and she will be with us. So hereby, I declare today a new holiday. A new reason for festivities. For on this day we will remember, that when our world literally came crashing down, the Avatar was here to save us. From now on, in honor of Alya, we will celebrate Avatar Day!"_

_Every man woman and child got on their knees, and bowed in my direction. I couldn't even comprehend it. _

_"All hail the Avatar!", Jinora passionately said to her people, "She has returned!" _

_Three days later, Jinora had asked me to come by her quarters one last time. When I stepped in she asked me to sit in front of her. We talked and talked for hours about the present and about what was coming in the future. In the end, she handed me an envelope with a white lotus on it and told me I had to hurry. I then took Nimera out of her stable, hopped on her back, and took to the skies. _

_We were finally going home._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten: The return_**

_A common and cliché it is, but still verily accurate: The calm before the storm. That was the best way to describe the capital of the United Republic as of right now. People were heading towards their jobs, children were playing in the streets, the police force was doing its rounds, nothing out of the ordinary. Birds were being fed and street cats were being shooed. The new pro-bending competition had begun, teenagers were graduating and the sun was shining against the buildings One could almost call this peace. Peace and prosperity. Two things that, unfortunately, never last forever in this world. _

_City Hall was noticeably abandoned. Ghosts of the past were surrounding the old building. Not literal ghosts since spirits weren't welcome in Republic City anymore, but a lot of memories were connected to this place. Many great men and women have stood here and big things have happened. This is where the Bloodbender Yakone was put on trial in the presence of Chief Sokka, Chief Toph Beifong and Avatar Aang. This is where Avatar Korra first revealed herself to the world. Where we saw the Republic City council being replaced by Raiko, the first president. And where a new president now has her main office, along with a new council that answers directly to her. Both of them had never even been here, and now they were going to see it from the inside._

"_Pretty cool right Nuri?"_

"_What?"_

"_That President Yumira invited us."_

"_Oh yeah, I suppose you're right Alya. Pretty cool."_

"_Aren't you curious about what she wants?"_

"_It probably has to do with the Shadowbenders that are going to be here soon."_

"_Oh… right."_

"…"

"…"

"…_Why won't you talk to me?" Alya asked her brother._

"_What do you mean? I'm talking to you right now."_

"_You seem distant. Is something wrong?"_

"_No. It's just been a long time that's all. A lot has happened."_

"_I get that, a lot has happened to me too. But we can tell each other, you know that right?"_

"_Yes, I know. But we should focus on this right now."_

"_We still have time to catch up, to tell each other…something, anything."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Well… I've been to the Spirit World? And I won an airbending tournament?"_

"_I climbed a mountain and sat inside a volcano."_

"_You sat inside a…? "_

_Alya's question was interrupted by a sudden third party._

"_Sorry to keep you waiting, please follow me. The president is awaiting your arrival."_

_The Avatars did as they were instructed and followed the young man inside. After a quick tour of the building, the man took them to President Yumira's main office. She was seated in her chair with a glass of wine, smiling as the door opened._

"_Well shit, look who finally returned to us. Please come in, have a seat." _

"_Madam president I present to you Avatar Nuri and Avatar Alya, back from their journey", Logan said formally._

"_Yes Logan you dipstick, I know who they are. I invited them remember?" said the president._

"_Just doing my job Madam president."_

"_Yes yes you did good, now come stand beside my desk and be still."_

"_Yes ma'am."_

_Logan loyally followed these instructions and went to stand by his president's side. Yumira then shifted her attention back to the Avatars, who were now both seated across from her._

"_So… you guys want a drink?"_

"_Oh no thanks I don't drink" said Alya humbly._

"_Me neither" said Nuri._

"_Well aren't the two of you a couple of damn saints, some juice then? Tea?"_

"_No thanks miss president", said Alya, "I think we're good."_

"_It's no trouble, I'll have Logan get it for you."_

"_Is he like your butler?" _

"_He's my everything. So tea?"_

"_No that's okay", said Nuri._

"_I am the president, take some damn tea."_

"_Y… yes ma'am", both Avatars said nervously, "some tea would be nice."_

"_Splendid! Logan please fetch my guests some of our best tea, and another bottle of wine for me please."_

"_But ma'am you still have a full bottle underneath your desk."_

"_Please don't question me Logan" the president said, still smiling. _

"_Yes Madam president, I will be right back!"_

_Logan left the room, leaving the Avatars alone with the president. The kids seemed kind of anxious being alone with her and Yumira could see this. She thought it was cute. _

"_Alright down to business", she said, "I see that the White Lotus succeeded in delivering my message to the two of you."_

"_That message was yours?" asked Nuri, "the president of Republic City is a member of the White Lotus?"_

"_Heck no, those guys are way old. I just work with them sometimes. I have them do reconnaissance for me beyond the wall and arrange for them to get in and out of the city. They helped me uncover when the Shadows would arrive here."_

"_And when is that, if you don't mind my asking? "said Alya._

"_Don't shit those pants now kids, but they're going to be here in one week."_

_The Avatars remained silent. _

"_I know", said Yumira, "it's pretty scary."_

"…_It's not that", said Alya._

"_Then what?" the president asked curiously. _

"_It's the way you talk…" Nuri answered while avoiding eye contact._

"_Ohhh I get it I get it. You guys are pretty fucking shocked to find out that I, the ruler of this city and the woman who has given all those great motivational speeches, has a potty mouth."_

"_Well… yeah" said the kids. _

"_Well if you must know. I grew up in the shitty part of this city, on the streets of the Dragon Flats borough. I had two parents but no home, no school and my only friends were older people who had a bad influence on me. So yeah, I picked up a few bad habits here and there. But most importantly, I managed to rise from my unfortunate upbringings, and made something out of myself. My parents live in a warm house in the Fire Nation now, and I am one of the most powerful women in the world. But I guess that the foulmouthed street kid in me is something that just never goes away. So don't take it too personal when I talk to you a certain way. Most of the time it means I either trust you or I'm really fucking mad at you about something. Those geezers at the World Leader Council never even knew what hit them. But don't worry, the two of you haven't pissed me off just yet. So congratulations! I guess I trust you then. I trust you enough to be myself around you, you should feel honored. You should hear the type of shit I say to Logan."_

_The Avatars remained silent again, but this time it was because they understood. At the end of the day, President Yumira was just a person like everyone else. A person shaped by the demons of her past, demons that she has overcome but not completely let go of. This was quite inspiring for the both of them. They didn't say so, but Yumi could tell that the mood had been lightened substantially. _

"_Good, now that that is out of the way we can talk about why you're here. The Shadows will attack Republic City in exactly seven days, we overheard a meeting about it with the Shadow King himself."_

"_The Shadow King?" asked Alya. Meanwhile Nuri clenched his fists._

"_Yes", Yumi continued, "that's what they call their leader. Apparently he's been present at every major city that has been destroyed by the Shadowbenders. First in Ba Sing Se, then in Omashu and now after taking one of the new Air Temples he's on his way to us. I'm guessing he'll go to either the Fire Nation Capital or the Northern Water Tribe next."_

_Alya nearly jumped up from her seat._

"_What!? He found one of the Air Temples?! But how!? When!?"_

"_I only recently heard about it too. Apparently Ikki allowed an outsider into her temple, a seemingly harmless child. Only the child turned out to be a Shadowbender. It didn't take long before more of them showed up."_

"_What…what happened to the Air Nomads of Ikki's temple?"_

"_Some of them got out, I don't know yet if Ikki's with them. Others weren't so lucky I'm afraid…"_

_Alya tried her best to hold in a tear. Even if she wasn't from Ikki's temple, she still felt like the Shadows attacked her people._

"_So", said Nuri, "did you call us back here to fight the Shadow King?"_

"_Well… yes and no. You see there's different things I'm going to ask from either of you."_

_The Avatars paid close attention as the president started to lay out her plan._

"_Our first priority is to defend the wall. The Shadowbenders can under no circumstance get into this city. And so, I will place some of my best soldiers on top of the walls. Some of which are benders and others that are Nonbenders equipped with Varick Industry weaponry. All soldiers on the wall will be in radio contact with each other and will answer to my trusted general. Furthermore, the Air Nation is sending a few of their benders to aid us. The other three nations have denied their support however. The Earth Kingdom is already crumbling, and the Fire Nation and Water Tribes prefer to keep their fighters home for when the Shadows come to them. To make up for this lack of support, I want you to be on the wall Avatar Nuri._

"_Me on the wall?"_

_Yes. The Lotus has convinced me that you have incredible power, power that we will need to keep the Shadowbenders away from our houses and people. Perhaps you can channel a little bit of Avatar Aang's courage, when he defended Ba Sing Se against the Fire Nation during The Hundred Year War."_

"_But… Avatar Aang failed. Azula and her group took the city back then."_

"_Yeah well, I guess you're going to have to do better this time then kid."_

"_What about the Shadow King? Will he be attacking the wall?" Nuri asked fiery. _

"_No", responded Yumira while shifting her attention to Alya, "the king will be held up somewhere further from the wall. Waiting for his troops to break through so that he can take the city. This is where you come in sweetheart."_

"_Me? What do you want me to do?" Alya asked uncertain. _

"_Chief Beifong has organized a task force under my orders. I want you to join this task force. The mission is to infiltrate the Shadow King's headquarters and take him out."_

"_What!?"_

"_Now hold on!", Nuri intervened, "you want my sister to take on their leader!?"_

"_Yes. I believe she can beat him."_

"_But why!? Let me join the task force, you yourself said that I'm more powerful! I have a score to settle with that bastard anyway!"_

"_It's true that you're physically stronger than your sister. But the king is a spirit, Alya is more experienced when it comes to facing those creatures. The task force is going to need her skills. Now before you raise your voice at me again, remember that I'm still your president. And you do not want to get on my damn bad side."_

"…" _Nuri refrained from talking back and crossed his arms out of spite. Alya then replied to Yumira's plan: _

"_Do you really think I can face him? I've never even defeated a normal Shadowbender before."_

"_Oh Alya, you're capable of so much more than you know. Trust me like I'm trusting you, you can do this."_

"_Then…okay… I'll do it. I'll fight the Shadow King._

_Afterwards. Nunu and Alya enjoyed their cup of tea while president Yumi opened up a new wine bottle. They remained in Yumira's office for hours, talking things over and getting to know one another. When evening came, the Avatars took their leave. They were supposed to come back the day after at the same time to prepare and get briefed for the imminent attack. They both asked if they could spend the night at City Hall but Yumira didn't allow that. It was important for the Avatars to be with their family. _

_Now that they still could. _


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Eleven: Attack On Republic City Part 1 _**

_War is an interesting concept. A notion as old as time, or at least as old as civilization, depending on how you want to define it. Some say war didn't start until mankind found things to have conflict over. Others say war has occurred way before man even walked the world. However you may see it, war is part of life. As long as there exists difference and disagreement, there exists war. War between the ancients Raava and Vaatu. War between the spirits and humans, with Avatar Wan in the middle. War between the Firenation and the rest of the world, with Avatar Aang in the middle. War wrought by Kuvira's Earth Empire, which was stopped by Avatar Korra. And now this, some things never change it seems. There is always a fight, there's always opposing sides, and there's almost always an Avatar that tries to make the best out of the situation._

_The young warrior peeked over the wall to get a sense of the heights he had reached. In hindsight this may not have been such a good idea. Being raised an Earthbender, Nuri automatically felt a little nauseous when he comprehended how far from the ground he actually was. But fortunately it didn't take him too long to recall standing on the summit of the Kazan volcano, this lead to him regaining his composure for the most part. He looked to his left and to his right, almost the entire wall was occupied by United Nation soldiers. Benders and Nonbenders alike. The Nonbenders were geared up with the latest Varrick weaponry and technology. As far as Nuri understood, this technology came from Varrick and company exploring the new spirit portal opened by Korra all those years ago. This was initially for research purposes. But after the Shadowbenders arose, Varrick industries decided to use these new resources to aid mankind in the war. New kinds of spirit vines were harvested for their spirit energy, which was then converted into energy based blasters, canons and swords. Furthermore, new materials were discovered that were harder than any type of metal we are familiar with in the human world. These materials were used to forge armors for the soldiers on the frontlines and of course to reinforce the walls. Naturally these new advances made it so that humans had a far better chance against the Shadows. But since the technology was otherworldly and unreliable, it seemed more like a temporary means of survival instead of a permanent solution. Skillful benders were, as was first discovered by general Iroh the second, also able to fend off the Shadows without using any of the spirit weapons. For this reason, president Yumira surmised that only Nonbender soldiers would be equipped with the weaponry as a means of evening the playing field. Nuri was a little bummed out by this, because he actually thought the weapons looked kind of cool. _

_"You don't look very nervous" said a voice coming from the left._

_"What?"_

_A young Waterbender was staring curiously at the Avatar, apparently this whole time: "I'm just saying that you seem really calm, how do you that?"_

_Nuri didn't really feel like talking at a time like this, but decided to humor the younger bender anyway: "It's all about focus kid. Focusing on the task at hand and on what's right in front of you, focusing on the mission. Do you know your mission?"_

_"To uhh…keep the Shadowbenders out of the city? I mean that's why we're all here right?"_

_"That yes, but it also helps to have your own personal mission. At least for me it does."_

_"Oh, what's your personal mission then?"_

_"I'm going to kill every Shadowbender in existence, to avenge my lost loved ones and to save our reality. I swore it to myself after they took almost everything from me. I'm going to eradicate every single one of them, throw them off the face of the earth, even if it ends in my own death."_

_The young man looked at Nuri in awe._

_"That…is so badass!"_

_Nuri wasn't quite sure how to respond so he just awkwardly smiled and switched the subject.  
_

_"Aren't you a little young to be standing on the frontlines like this?" _

_"I might be young but I'm one of the best southern Waterbenders you'll ever see!"_

_"You're from the Southern Water Tribe? What brings you all the way to the city? I can imagine they would need you at home."_

_"Yeah well, I've never actually been to the South. My parents moved to the Republic before I was born. But after we beat these Shadows, and it's safe to go out there, I'm gonna go visit my homeland and finally meet the rest of my family!"_

_"Sounds like you do have a personal mission."_

_"Hey yeah… I guess I do. My name's Yurok by the way, you can call me Yuri."_

_"Avatar Nuri, but I'm sure you already knew that by the way you've been staring at me." _

_"Please don't tell the general I spoke to you! He told all the soldiers about you, but we were ordered to give you space so you can do your thing. But I couldn't help it! The Avatar is back and fighting on our side! How am I not supposed to make a big deal out of that?! You're my hero!"_

_Nuri was now smiling genuinely: "Thanks kid, but remember what I said?"_

_"Right right! Focus on the mission. I won't let you down!"_

_The boys shook hands with mutual respect and admiration for one another. Then they both turned their attention to one of the Airbenders that had just returned from her scouting mission, now landing in front of them. Jinora had sent some of her best students to help defend the city. General Him Fei was of course glad with all the help that he could get. The Airbenders were given the order to use their gliders to scout ahead and find out the enemy's location and movements. They had already radioed the whereabouts of the Shadow King's base of operations to the special task force. This Air Nomad girl however apparently had new intel that she wanted to present in person._

_"Listen up everybody, the Shadows are approaching at a rapid pace. They have small airplanes and ground troops on horseback, luckily no tanks. I suggest we move to phase two."_

_The general nodded hesitantly: "Very well, I suppose this is it then. Kyomi, take the rest of the Airbenders and take down those planes. Avatar Nuri, you will descend down the wall with the Firebenders, Waterbenders and swordsmen. Your job is to intercept the ground troops. I will remain on the wall with the Earthbenders, shooters and of course with our canons. We will gun down anyone who gets past the two of you. Those bastards will not take the city on this day, I swear it! Are we all clear on the mission!?"_

_"Sir yes sir!" the soldiers yelled in unison. _

_"Good", the general responded firmly, "we will dispatch in five minutes, give them hell!"_

_Before the mission began Kyomi made her way to Nuri. Apparently Yurok wasn't the only one who wanted to see what the boy Avatar was about._

_"So, you're the Avatar huh? I hope you're better than the other one, we're going to need it."_

_Nuri actually wanted to use this time before the battle to meditate and mentally prepare, but it looks like he wouldn't get the opportunity._

_"You're from Jinora's temple aren't you?", he asked, "Were you friends with my sister?" _

_"Hmph, friends is a bit of an overstatement. We were more like rivals. I didn't even like her all that much if you must know."_

_"Well, I guess we have that in common then, the part about being rivals I mean."_

_"I watched her as she saved our home. I hate to admit it ,but it was the most impressive thing I ever witnessed. She really saved all of us, can't take that away from her."_

_"Really? Well she has always been strong, I can't say I'm surprised."_

_"Well, I was astounded. What she displayed… It was the first time I ever felt like we had a chance in this fight. I just hope that today, you will surprise me just as much as she did, or hopefully even more. But don't misunderstand me. After all this is over, I'll defeat both of you."_

_Nunu was smiling again: "I didn't know Airbenders were so… competitive. But I'll hold you to that."_

_"Good, now if you'll excuse me…"_

_Kyomi then suddenly dropped herself off the ledge of the wall, leaving her glider behind and giving the boy Avatar quite a scare. It appeared as if she was diving towards death, until she reemerged to the skies. Her fellow Air Nomads followed her on their gliders, to battle. Nuri didn't even have time to fully grasp what Kyomi just exhibited, because the enemy was already visible. It was time. With his heart nearly beating through his chest, Nuri looked to his fellow brothers in arms._

_"Firebenders, Waterbenders, swords and shields, hear me now!", he yelled out confidently. "I know that these monsters have made our lives a living hell for the last few years but that all ends today! Today we destroy every last one of them! For our friends, our families and our world!" _

_He was starting to sound like a real leader, his father would be proud. His squad roared in agreement and followed him into the fight._

_Using maneuvering equipment provided by Future Industries, the soldiers grappled down the wall. Nuri was in the lead using fire- and earthbending to descend. When they landed, the Shadows were already approaching, some on animals some on foot. They were unyielding, like nothing could stop them in their tracks. Yet somehow they needed to be halted._

_"This is it" , the young man thought to himself, "This is what I've been preparing for all my life, my purpose. They'll pay for what they've done." He then dove straight into the giant frenzy, fire in his hands and earth at his feet. The Avatar was here, and he came to win. _

_It quickly became clear that the boy had grown in his abilities, effortlessly switching between elements as his foes fell one by one. Disorienting the opposition with his rapid earthbending technique, then going in for a fiery finisher when they were overwhelmed._

_While Kyomi and the other Air Nomads took down the enemy airplanes one at a time, Nuri and the other ground troops were right in the middle of the action. And they were doing unexpectedly well. These Shadowbenders weren't as skilled as the one Nuri encountered in Kazan, so they were being dominated by the well-trained militaries. The Varrick weapons proved efficient enough to push them back, and the Water and Firebenders didn't give the adversary any room to advance either. They too had prepared well for this day. Two opposite elements working in symmetry like this was something the Shadowbenders didn't anticipate at all. You'd see a Waterbender freeze a Shadow in place, so that a Firebender could end it. Others utilized lightningbending in combination with water to make quick work of the opponent. Before you knew it, bodies were dropping left and right. At least for now it were the right bodies, no casualties on the Republic's side as of yet. These Shadowbenders, they weren't the dark and invincible spirits everyone was led to believe. These were humans, these were mortal beings. And they were losing._

_Nuri looked to his left and to his right, scanning the battlefield. It was then that he discovered his new friend holding back two Shadows with his waterbending. An impressive feat, but he also saw that the kid wasn't going to last very long. _

_"Yurok get down!", yelled Nuri before launching a boulder in the direction of the struggle._

_The kid did as instructed, thereby dodging the Avatar's attack only by a few inches. One of his assailants however wasn't as lucky, and caught the full force of it. Yurok then took it upon himself to eliminate the other Shadowbender with a water whip. The two warriors were now standing back to back, conversating with each other while fending off any approaching offenders. _

_"Thanks man", said Yurok, "I owe you one."_

_"Next time be better", Nuri replied mockingly._

_"Oh come on, we're winning!"_

_"It's not over till it's over, till all of them are dead."_

_"So badass…Hey Nuri?"_

_"What is it now? I'm trying to concentrate here."_

_"I understand that, but uhh…what's that?"_

_"What's what?"_

_"That thing heading right for us?"_

_The Avatar turned around to see what the youngster was talking about. That's when he perceived a tall shady figure in the middle of all the commotion, making its way to our heroes. At first glance this didn't seem significant or peculiar, but as it came closer it was absorbing more and more shadow. Because of the way the sun was positioned, the wall itself was casting a huge shade over the battlefield. The Shadowbenders of course anticipated this and used it to their advantage, creating all sorts of weapons and constructions ranging from swords, to tentacles to projectiles. But still, nothing new and nothing the defenses couldn't handle. On the contrary, this particular figure was actually absorbing the shadow into its own being, growing in size with every step it took. A giant colossus with a body completely made out of darkness was persistently moving towards his objective, unfazed by anything that touched him. This was making Nuri disturbed to say the least. _

_"This is wrong, we have to stop that thing from reaching the wall", Nuri said as he was trying to find radio contact with the air troops. "Kyomi, do you read me? I need some Airbenders to attack that giant from above right now! We can't allow it to get any bigger than it already is! Kyomi? Come in Kyomi! Kyomi?!"_

_To the boy's frustration there appeared to be some sort of interference, preventing any form of long distance communication with the other squads. _

_"Damn it! Forget it ,I'll just do it myself. Yuri cover me!"_

_This is when Avatar Nuri bravely dashed forward, using firebending to propel himself in the right direction and to dodge enemies from all sides. Meanwhile young Yurok tried not to stay too far behind on his ice sled, as he fended off any Shadowbender that got near the Avatar. Eventually, Nuri got close enough to the imminent danger. With both feet rooted in the ground, he gradually raised both his arms. Magma busted from out of the core of the earth, creating a stream of lava between the opposite sides. The intention was to keep the shadowy figure in place, so that it wouldn't continue to make advances towards the wall any more. This was however to no avail, because the creature walked right through the lava without a care in the world, startling our Avatar and his new companion._

_"This is bad", Yurok said appalled, "this is bad right!? I feel like this is really bad!"_

_"What is that thing? A monster?"_

_"No way! My grandpa once told me about a Waterbender in the swamp that pretended to be a monster by covering his body with vines, secretly bending the water within. I bet it's the same kind of thing here. There's no such thing as…"_

_Before young Yurok could finish his comparison, the colossus had gotten too close for comfort. Avatar Nuri knew they had to move out of the way as quick as possible before something critical would happen._

_"Yuri get out of here!"_

_It was however too late to get to safety. The shadowbending giant had already made its way through the lava and was now towering over the soldiers. With one fell swoop of its enormous arm, most of Republic City's defensive forces were wiped out. And immediately after that, the beast launched a devastating attack directly at the Avatar and his sidekick. Nuri raised a rocky barrier in hopes of shielding him and Yurok from the impact, but this did close to nothing. A big fist broke through the shielding, and then it all went black. _

_In the darkness, an eerie but well-known voice spoke to Nuri._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Wake up."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Wake up my love."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"You're not giving up that easily are you? Do you hear me Nunu?"**_

_"M… Mary-Liu?"_

_**"Yes Nuri, I'm here."**_

_"But…but how? I killed you…I left you to burn with Kazan."_

_**"Oh you can never truly kill me love, I will always be a part of you. We promised to be together forever, remember?"**_

_"Yes, yes I remember…"_

_**"Anyway, that's not what's important right now. We'll have plenty of time to catch up later. You need to get back to the fight."**_

_"I don't… I don't think I can… I don't think I'm strong enough… I wasn't ready for this. I don't have it in me."_

_**"Nonsense, don't be a weakling. This city and everyone in it is doomed without you. You are the Avatar, step up and do your job. How do you expect to destroy their king if you can't even take care of some big monstrosity?"**_

_"What do you care? Aren't you supposed to be on their side?"_

_**"No, I'm on your side. I don't care if Republic City gets wiped away, I just care about you, and I want to see you succeed. I believe in you Nuri. I believe in you and your power. I believe you can do anything you want with the right push."**_

_"…How do I even beat that thing Mary?"_

_**"The same way you beat me, just find another way."**_

_"Another way?"_

_**"Yes my love, now get up. Get up and kill them all, every last one."**_

_Nuri woke up to see a concerned and panicking Kyomi looming over him._

_"Thank the spirits", she said, "I thought we lost you!"_

_"No I'm… I'm okay. Where is Yuri?" the Avatar asked as he gathered himself._

_"I had a few Airbenders fly him to the wall, he was badly hurt but he'll live."_

_"Good… that's good." You could hear some relief in Nuri's voice. "And the Shadow giant?"_

_"See for yourself" said Kyomi._

_Avatar Nuri looked behind her and saw the commotion at the wall. General Him Fei and the wall troops were urgently launching attacks towards something. Canons and blocks of earth were being fired downward towards the creature, who had grown even bigger since Nuri last laid eyes upon it. It wasn't as huge as the wall itself, but it was still a sight to fear. What was extra impressive, was that it had managed to grow a few extra arms. With these additions, the monster was now climbing up the wall like a gigantic black spider. Needless to say, if it would reach the top and jump over the wall, Republic City and its citizens would be condemned. _

_"Come on we have to act quick!", Kyomi barked, "we already lost halve of our troops! But no matter what we throw at it, it doesn't seem to budge! Reminds me of this spirit that showed up at our temple."_

_"Except this isn't a spirit. Master Iroh told me the Shadowbenders are human, and Yurok told be about this Waterbender from the swamp who covered himself in vines to make himself look like a monster. So believe it or not, within that thing there's someone controlling it. We just need to get to that person."_

_"And how do you suggest we do that?" _

_"Well direct attacks from above or from the front and back don't work, so we come in from the side. If you can get me close, I can take him out."_

_"Or her."_

_"I can take out the Shadowbender."_

_"Really? And how are you going to do that?"_

_"You'll just have to trust me, like you trusted my sister. We have to hurry though, he's almost at the top. It's now or never you understand?"_

_Kyomi looked revolted, but she accepted Nuri's plan: "All right Avatar Nuri, I trust you… Take my hands."_

_As instructed, the Avatar held on to Kyomi as she rose to the sky, steady and carefully. Nuri felt the thrilling sensation of his feet leaving the earth. His arms stretched while Kyomi held him from above, taking him higher and higher. For a moment he closed his eyes, to savor this blissful moment of ecstasy and euphoria. Walking on air. _

_He should thank her for this, someday._

_But now was not the time for sentimentality. The Shadow titan was nearing the top of the wall, still invulnerable to the resistance. They had to be quick and precise, for they wouldn't get another chance. She increased her flight speed and he braced himself. They were gaining more and more momentum, going faster and faster, until eventually and finally…_

_"NOW KYOMI!"_

_The Airbender responded accordingly. She spun the Avatar around and, upon release, threw him as hard as she could towards the intended mark. Kyomi's Airbending followed by Nuri's Firebending jet propulsion, made it so that the young Avatar reached an immense level of speed, almost breaking the sound barrier. The boy closed his right fist, engulfed it in a furious flame, and stretched his arm out in front of him. _

"_This is for you…father."_

_In an epic turn of events, he punched right through the beast. Taking whoever was inside it with him. As a consequence, the Shadow giant began to evaporate right before it reached the peak, causing the United Nation's army to rejoice in relief._

_"He did it", Kyomi said to herself, "he actually did it" ._

_Regrettably it wasn't completely over just yet. Both Nuri and this Shadowbender landed on a part of the wall that had slightly shifted forward during the Titan's climbing effort. The Shadowbender, a dark-skinned thin man, was trying to recover while the Avatar did the same._

_"Foolish boy!", said the man in disgust, "do you really think your feeble attempts will stop our king? He will succeed where I failed!"_

_"Too bad you won't be here to see it.", Nuri said right before he struck the man in the stomach. _

_Nuri made sure that his strike was pivotal and painful, it made the man fall to his knees and cough up blood. They both knew that the Shadowbender was incapable of fighting any longer, while Nuri still had some strength left. _

_"Please spare me", the man begged. "_

_"Why would I ever spare anyone like you?" Nuri said cold as he prepared a killing move._

_"You are the Avatar, aren't you? You of all people must understand that there's multiple sides to a story, multiple sides to a war! Sides that aren't easily divided by the difference between good and evil. For I am not evil, I took this power only to protect my family!"_

_Nuri lowered his offence, he didn't expect a Shadowbender to show such… emotion. Usually these things are just mindless puppets or complete psychopaths, or at least that's what he thought. Doubt was clouding his mind as the man continued his plea: _

"_I was there… I was in Ba Sing Se during the civil war caused by King Wu. It was a nightmare, outstanding Earth folk were at each other's throats like savages. Me and my family stayed in our home to avoid the violence and destruction, but monarchy supporters broke down our door with Earthbending. After knocking me down, they took my wife. She… she died right in front of me, and I was powerless to stop it. They would've taken my children too if the Shadow King hadn't interfered and bestowed this power upon me. I was a nonbending merchant, unable to protect that which I loved. The Shadow King he… he gave me the power to fight back. The power to take a stand. I was supposed to die that night, but I didn't. He saved me!"_

_The man was now crying real tears, you could almost feel his pain. It turns out that the enemy wasn't that different from us after all. They too felt pain, loss, and regret. Avatar Nuri nevertheless, was unmoved by the man's words._

_"Yeah well, he can't save you now."_

_"Please just, look me in the eyes! Are these the eyes of an evil man?"_

_"…No", Nuri said admittedly._

_Before the kneeling man could reply, Nuri shot a tiny stone precisely between the eyes and into his skull, killing him instantly. _

_"But it doesn't matter, you made your choice."_

_As the man laid in the dirt, a voice in the Avatars head spoke once more:_

_**"Well done my love. Now go to him to finish this, then we can finally be together."**_

_Nunu was in the middle of recovering his scattered thoughts when Kyomi landed on the scene. She was of course confused and wanted answers. _

_"Wh-what happened?", she asked referring to the dead Shadowbender. "Is he… are you okay?"_

_"He didn't survive the landing, how are we doing in the fight?"_

_"We uhh… we took down the enemy forces. Most Shadowbenders are defeated, others are giving up. I suppose you can say that we've won the day. You've won the day."_

_"Good, that's good."_

_"You don't seem too excited about it."_

_"That's because the king is still out there, he's the real threat. And my sister is facing him all on her own. I'm going to go and help her."_

_"Are you sure that's a good idea? Maybe you should let your sister handle it, we each have our own mission and orders after all. President Yumira would have never sent her to her death. Besides, aren't you drained after all of this. "_

_Nuri stared at his palm, his hand was trembling. But he disregarded this and closed it to form a fist._

"_No, I'm fine. I have to be the one to face the Shadow King, my sister won't be able to do what is necessary. And I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her, ever. So either point me in the right direction or move out of the way, you can't stop me."_

_Nuri was serious, it kind of scared the female Airbender._

"… _I see. In that case, the king's underground base is approximately 230 miles West from here."_

"_Thank you Kyomi."_

_After the Avatar left to fight his next battle, Kyomi noticed something peculiar about the dead Shadowbender. A small hole in the man's forehead, the size of a pebble. As much as she tried to shake the thought, she couldn't help but wonder that…_

_If things had gone a little different._

_If she had chosen to stand in Nuri's way._

_That she could've shared the same fate. _


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter Twelve: Attack On Republic City Part 2 _**

_Pitch-black._

_The color of death._

_An ominous omen for things to come._

_Her eyes needed to adjust to the lack of light in the underground base. Sure she was still aware of her surroundings, because of her seismic sense, but having no eyes was still inconvenient and nerve-racking. The night vision goggles didn't really help either, so she had taken them off. _

_They say that he's down here somewhere, the Shadow King. Patiently laying low and waiting for the right opportunity to take the city, all alone. She was a bit skeptical about the king putting himself in such a vulnerable position, there just had to be some kind of catch. Thoughts like this made it so that she was incredibly on edge, but at the same time extremely alert and cautious. He was not going to get the drop on her or the rest of the taskforce, she would not allow it._

_Hard to believe that liberating the world from the shadowy plague rested solely on the shoulders of her and four other soldiers. Chief Beifong's taskforce. His reputation proceeded him. Not only was he Republic City's esteemed police chief, and a member of the borderline legendary Beifong family, but he was also arguably the best Metalbender of this time. Personally trained by both his grandmother Suyin and aunt Lin, Jin Beifong grew up to be a Metalbender that could even rival the likes of Toph and Kuvira. A strong man and a capable leader, the others really looked up to him. And who could argue with them? He was the best and he made the others strive to be better. These three masterful benders, handpicked for this assignment, each with their own set of skills and strengths._

_Reyhan, a firebending prodigy whose flames burned as blue as her eyes were. Kun-Kun, a new generation Airbender with twelve pro-bending tournament wins under his belt. And Faruk whose roots lied in the Southern Water Tribe, and who was rumored to have been educated by nonother than Avatar Korra herself. He was slightly older than the rest, so he kind of kept to himself, but Alya approached him one time after training while he was drinking his tea._

_"How was she?" Alya asked, "What was Korra like? What was it like to have her as a teacher?"_

_The older man responded content yet curious to this line of questioning "She was a hard one, that's for sure. Would never let me hear the end of it if I made a mistake. She literally water whipped me into shape that woman. And yet, she was the most genuine, warm and selfless person I ever knew. But I don't understand, don't you already know this? I was under the impression that the current Avatar was closely connected to the last. Have you never spoken to her?"_

_The Avatar shook her head in disappointment "No, I've never had any type of link with Korra at all. After all the spiritual training I've endured, I was sure that I would find my way to either her or Raava. Instead I found answers about myself that I'm not even sure I wanted, from a person I don't even like. I don't know… maybe my brother has had better luck."_

_"I see", said the Waterbender, he then poured Alya a cup of tea before he continued his retort: _

_"Do you know that Korra never had children of her own? She and Asami discussed adopting an orphan, but they never really went through with it. There wasn't really any room for a child within their busy lives you know? The world had changed and was still changing, and it needed the Avatar's full attention. In her words: She had to be the Avatar fulltime. Not to mention Asami was also constantly occupied with Future Industry responsibilities. So regrettably, Korra never left something of herself behind when she died, not in the form of a person anyway. That is until now naturally."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You remind me of her, so much. It's as if she's still looking at me through your eyes. Your strength and determination. Your hard outer shell and vulnerable core. You say that there's no connection between the two of you, but I can tell you that there most certainly is. Maybe the two of you connect by way of your similarities, or maybe you've met her already and didn't even realize it. Whatever the case, know that she lives on through you. Never forget that."_

_"… Thank you. You have no idea how much that helps me."_

_In the other days prior to the mission, Alya got to know the other members of the taskforce as much as she could. Kun-Kun was self-confident and even a little cocky at times, but he came from nothing. Now he uses his pro-bending money to support his large family and to elevate the Republic. He even started his own charity to improve the living conditions in the ghetto areas of Republic city, thereby aiding those struck by poverty like he himself used to be._

_The feisty Reyhan is also a Republic City native. She lost her older sister to a Shadowbender beyond the walls, and has been training her ass off to reach new levels of firebending ever since. Not even Nuri is skilled enough to create the blue flames she can, but this girl is another story. The way she bends with such passion and precision, so unbothered and instinctual. It's no wonder she's never lost an Agni Kai to this day. Alya hence respected her as a bender. Other than that though, she found it comforting to talk to her about losing a family member to the Shadows. It's something they had in common after all, that and being the only girls on the taskforce of course. The girls had grown quite fond of one another in this short period of time, and so they promised each other that they would complete this mission so that they could continue being friends afterwards._

_"Kyoshi bar, they have this amazing pie over there, it'll make you forget everything bad about life. My friend Yue took me there once and I'm already hooked."_

_"Yue? As in the freakin princess of the Northern Water Tribe Yue? She's your friend!?"_

_"Well…yeah. It's kinda complicated. We were just starting to get close, and then I had to leave for a year to train with the Air Nomads. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye."_

_"Close huh?, Reyhan answered with minor suspicion, "And you haven't seen her since you came back?"_

_"I asked around but apparently she left for the north a few months ago, I guess her people need her."_

_"That's rough buddy."_

_"Tell me about it…"_

_Minor awkward silence._

_"Hey I have an idea", said Reyhan, "we should visit her when this is over."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Yeah I mean what do we got to lose? I could use a vacation and a change of scenery. Little bit of …snow and ice…"_

_"You've never even seen snow or ice have you?"_

_"No I haven't, I'm actually terrified. But I still wanna go if you do?"_

_"It would be nice to see Yue again… ah what the heck why not. I think I'll be in need of a break too when this is behind us. Who knows, I might even learn waterbending when I'm there. Plus a Firebender at the Water Tribe? This I need to see."_

_They were both laughing now, it was a precious little moment, almost seemed like they wouldn't be fighting for their lives in a few days._

_The Avatar had taken quite a liking to the taskforce members, even Chief Beifong and his strict demeanor. Perhaps because he kind of reminded her of her father. And while thinking about her father, she automatically started to think about her brother as well. She was in sync with the team, this became obvious during battle practices and within the little conversations she constantly had with them. Yet she still found it unfortunate that she wasn't going to fight side by side with Nuri. The expectation was that, after they both had their year of training, they would reunite on the battlefield as grown versions of themselves. They would show each other how great they each had become, and they would put an end to this war together. Back to back, side by side, brother and sister. _

_Instead, president Yumira chose to place them on different spots on her chessboard. All Alya could do now, was hope that both she and her twin brother would succeed in reaching their respective objectives. At least that way, they would still save the world together indirectly._

_So here she was, in the hole of the tiger-lion with her new team, ready for the finale._

_"Stay close and watch each other's back", said Jin Beifong, "he's down here somewhere. He has to be."_

_Was the king actually hiding? Like a coward succumbed to fear? She found it hard to believe that the man behind all this devastation and desolation would turn out to be nothing more than a spineless weakling. What type of person could be capable of the atrocities he committed? Surely not the gutless kind? This is the man who almost singlehandedly descended the world into darkness. So many deaths, so much ruin and hurt. Only a fiend without a conscience would and could cause a war of this scale. Not even Vaatu was this terrible. These were the thoughts that were going through her mind, before they got interrupted by an anonymous presence. _

_"You shouldn't have come here, that was a big mistake on your part."_

…

_The taskforce seized its movements and held its breath. The Shadow King had made his existence known, but he was still out of sight. It was too dark to see anything but each other, and the Earthbenders weren't able to detect anything out of the ordinary with their seismic sense either. The chief, via hand gestures, instructed the team to hold their position and to not make any sudden movements as he started to converse with the king._

_"There's nowhere for you to run your highness, come quietly and no harm will come to you. My orders are to capture not to kill, but me and my team will not hesitate to take you down if necessary. It's up to you."_

_"Oh."_

_You could tell that Beifong expected more of a response then that. He asked Reyhan to light a fire so that their surroundings would become a little more visible"_

_"Listen", Jin continued, "These are some of the best benders Republic City has to offer. They were handpicked and specifically trained to individually take down any Shadowbender. You won't make it out alive if you choose to fight."_

_"Oh."_

_The chief was starting to lose his patience._

_"Look I'm trying to help you here! You're outnumbered and outmatched. It's too dark in here for shadows to even form. And even if you want to catch us off-guard by turning on some lights you set up, that's not going to be enough to win!"_

_"Outnumbered yes, but not outmatched I'm afraid. It's clear to me that you have no idea what you've just walked yourselves into."_

_Before the chief could properly retort, Kun-kun felt something was wrong through movements in the air. Sadly, the pro-bending champion didn't have enough time to register what was happening, let alone respond accordingly. His head fell of his shoulders and his body dropped to the ground, to everyone's shock. Yet it all happened so fast that no one could even do anything before the next attack occurred._

_"Take cover! Defensive formation B, now!"_

_Three of the remaining benders stood with their backsides against one another, while Reyhan created a wall of blue fire in a circle around them. She then joined them in the middle so that now all four of them were back to back, each facing a different direction from where the possible danger could emerge. Eventually, the king calmly walked through the flames, fully revealing himself. It was odd because his appearance didn't really scream royalty. He was dressed in regular attire, a long-sleeved black shirt and dark grey jeans. Barefoot, white hair that slightly covered his face, and bloodshot sunken eyes. This was the king of the Shadowbenders. The blue flames were about to go out so Beifong had to act fast._

_"Attack and capture maneuver seven, go!" _

_As soon as the fire went out, Alya and Reyhan went in for a combined attack. The Firebender boosted herself off the ground, while the Avatar used an airbending uppercut to launch the Shadow King upwards, so that Reyhan could firekick him back down. When the king crashed to the ground, Faruk froze him in place, leaving only the head exposed. Jin Beifong then bended the metal off his armor to form a large fist. In a decisive moment, he launched himself towards the leader of the Shadowbenders to knock him out with a conclusive hit. But right when it seemed like he was about to land the finishing blow, his metal fist stopped right in front of the king's face._

_"My…my body…I can't move!" _

_There wasn't enough time for the others to react, because the king immediately took advantage of Beifong's hesitation. The ice broke and the Shadow King freed himself. When the rest of the taskforce attempted to launch a new attack, they too appeared to be held back by some kind of invisible power. This prevented them from doing anything when, in the midst of the chaos, the chief was struck in the chest. After this, Shadow king jumped back to create distance between him and the taskforce, who were now desperately running towards their injured leader._

_"Chief!", Reyhan cried, "get up! Please get up! You can still fight!"_

_Jin forced a smile, "No…He got me, he got me good. But I'm not the priority. Keep fighting… that's an order."_

_"What happened?" Faruk asked concerned, "I know he did something that caused you to freeze like that, and then he used the same trick to keep us back."_

_"H-he's not a Bloodbender is he?" asked Reyhan. _

_You could tell she was a tad bit troubled when she proposed this idea, as if she has had bad experiences with Bloodbenders in her past. To her relief, the experienced Waterbender denied her suspicions._

_"No, a Bloodbender's grip is different. Waterbenders bend the fluid in your body to control your movements. You can almost feel someone reaching inside of you. This was different though, this was like some sort of outside force was preventing us from doing anything. Like a barrier."_

_"Faruk is right, it felt like I was being held back by invisible hands. So either there are some well camouflaged Shadowbenders down here that we didn't notice or…"_

_Chief Beifong was coughing up blood before he could finish his sentence. His teammates tried to convince him to stop talking and save his strength, but their leader wasn't going to comply._

_"Listen! I…I think I figured it out. He's not…he's not like other Shadowbenders. It's-it's different with him! He doesn't need rays of light to create shades for him to bend. He can shadowbend in complete darkness!"_

_Alya's expression changed from one of worry to one of realization._

_"So that's what's been happening. We can't see his shadow constructs in this darkness so his weapons are invisible. We thought he was at a disadvantage here, but it's the opposite isn't it? He's stronger in this pitch-black environment, we walked right into his trap."_

_"Alya is right but…there's still a way to win. It's subtle but before he attacks, he moves a little. I-I caught it with my seismic sense." _

_"Alright old friend, we can use that. Now let me try and heal you, it might not be too late", Faruk said._

_But the Chief already knew the reality of the situation, and he had already accepted it._

_"No, don't waste your water…I'm done. The world is… counting on the three of you now. Watch…his movements…Predict his attacks. Please…avenge Kun-Kun…"_

_Chief Jin Beifong's last words ringed in the ears of the last surviving taskforce members, especially Faruk. You could tell that he didn't only lose a mentor and a leader, but a close friend as well. The rage was readable of his eyes and his balled up fist was shaking. The girls were sad about their fallen comrades and worried about Faruk. But the seasoned Waterbender didn't go off the rails just yet. On the contrary, he tried to keep a level head as much as he could, and proposed a plan:_

_"I might know a way to beat him, but we only get one chance."_

_The girls didn't offer a verbal response but instead listened closely to the Waterbender's strategy._

_"He might not be a Bloodbender, but I am. I taught myself this forbidden technique years ago and I don't need a full moon to do it. Now I'm not saying that this skill will be enough to defeat him, because it is known that benders can break themselves free from a bloodbender's hold if they're strong enough. However, it can incapacitate him for a short amount of time, a window of opportunity if you will."_

_"You're gonna prevent him from bending?" Alya asked, apparently she was understanding the plan. _

_Reyhan was still trying to catch up, which became clear when she asked them what the hell they were talking about. Faruk proceeded to explain:_

_"The chief said that he moves slightly before he attacks with his shadows. This means that he's using his arms and legs when he's bending, just like us, just like any other Shadowbender or any other elemental master. It might be subtle and maybe you can't see it, but he needs his limbs to attack us."_

_"Alright, I'm starting to get it", said Reyhan. "You're going to use bloodbending to prevent him from using his arms and legs so that he can't bend. But it won't take him long to break free as soon as he realizes something's wrong, so…"_

_"So as soon as he's paralyzed, and I'm talking the millisecond it happens, the two of you have to end it right then and there. You have to hit him with everything you've got, a deadly decisive strike. We won't get another chance so it has to count, understand?"_

_The girls nodded nervously but determined. They knew what was expected of them, they wouldn't cave in under the pressure._

_"Good", said Faruk._

_"Are you finished discussing your little strategy?" the king asked impatiently._

_The taskforce turned to face their opponent, who had been quietly observing until now._

_"Yes we are, thanks for giving us the time", Faruk reacted irritated, "That was very noble and stupid of you."_

_"You should know that whatever scheme you've come up with, it isn't going to work against me. I'm not no ordinary opponent, I'm almost as old as time."_

_"Well then, at least I'm not the oldest in the room anymore. Alya, Reyhan, are you ready?"_

_"Yes!" the girls said synchronously as they prepared themselves._

_Alya engrained her feet deep into the ground. She was going to wait for Reyhan to strike the king with lighting, as she most likely was going to do since that is one of the things they practiced. Alya would then launch a powerful rock projectile to finish the job, straight to the head. But both of them couldn't attack too soon or too late, the king would then simply dodge or block whatever they threw at him. The timing had to be perfect and synchronized with Faruk's bloodbending. And so they waited._

_The veteran Waterbender took a deep breath through his nose, closed his eyes and started moving his arms in hypnotic fashion. Shadow King prepared himself for a slightly above average waterbending attack. Multiple waterwhips maybe? Or some ice bullets perhaps? As he would however soon discover, it wasn't going to be that kind of technique at all. Reality started to sink in when the king noticed he lost the use of his arms, legs and neck."_

_"NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" Faruk urgently yelled._

_From a spectator's point of view, the next part played out in slow-motion. While Faruk was pushing both hands forward to prevent the Shadow King from moving, Alya lifted a stone from the earth, the one that was supposed to end it all. Reyhan conjured up the lighting she needed and pointed two fingers at the opposition. The electricity left her body and searched for the intended target. Seemingly powerless, the king watched as his destruction approached._

_But of course not everything is as it seems…_

_In a twisted turn of events the Waterbender lost both arms, effectively releasing the king from his Bloodbender grasp. This gave the villain the opportunity to reflexively dodge Reyhan's lightning, and launch a counterattack at Alya before she could throw her rock. The Avatar got hit with a simple but effective shadow fist which sent her flying headfirst into a wall, causing her to lose consciousness. Faruk fell to his knees, bleeding to death. The young Firebender, frightened because of how unexpected the tables had turned, was now the only one still standing._

_"What…what just happened?", Reyhan asked with a trembling voice, "We…we had you. H-how did you?"_

_"It was a good plan, it probably would've worked against anybody else. But both the Waterbender and the chief made a wrong assumption. It's true that I can shadowbend in the dark, which makes my constructs hard to see. And it is also true that I use my limbs to do so, sometimes."_

_"What do you mean sometimes?"_

_"I mean that I don't necessarily need my arms and legs to control this element, my element. I merely have to think of a shadowy construct and my mind will create it. My arms and legs just help me direct my attacks more precisely, that's all."_

_"What…what the hell are you?"_

_"I'm the first Shadowbender, I'm the king. There's no one in this world that can do what I can. Despite all the training and all the research you humans did on this new element and its users, you were not prepared for me. And now the only thing you can prepare for is your death."_

_Reyhan was struck by terror as she slowly began to comprehend what she was up against, and this showed. Still, this didn't mean that she was just going to roll over and die. Not as long as she still had some fight left in her soul._

_"I see…well in that case, you won't mind if I try something."_

_"Oh? What possible trick could you still have up your sleeve? You're not just stalling for time until the Avatar wakes up are you?"_

_Reyhan turned to her friend who was still out of commission, then turned back to answer the king._

_"Alya is…amazing, but even she's not strong enough to defeat you. Not even if we work together like we practiced, I realize that now. We can't beat you with normal or even with higher bending, we were fools to think that we could."_

_"If that's the case and you truly believe this, then what can you do? How do you possibly stand a chance?"_

_Reyhan smiled as she pointed a thumb towards herself: "I guess I'll have to go beyond that kind of bending. I'm going to try something new and improved, exclusively for you."_

_The king was starting to get intrigued, yet also a bit nervous "A…a new element?"_

_"No, it's still firebending."_

_"Then what are you talking about foolish girl?"_

_"I'm getting to that. I don't know if you noticed but I'm a little different than other Firebenders. The flames I create are blue instead of the traditional red, yellow and orange. Blue fire is much more focused, much more intense and not to mention way hotter. Only one other person in history was known to have this ability, and she died long ago."_

_"So?"_

_"Soo, I started thinking about the possibilities and about the limits to my power. It's true that with blue flames I rediscovered a rare and more powerful form of firebending, but that wasn't enough for me. Princess Azula fascinated me, she was a genius way ahead of her time. And I dedicated most of my life trying to be even better than Azula was, better than any known Firebender really."_

_Reyhan stared into her palm as tiny blue sparks of electricity started to manifest in her hand. _

_"Eventually I taught myself how to bend lightning just like she could, but that would just put me on the same level as her not above it. Not to mention lightningbending isn't even that rare of a skill anymore compared to when she was around. Hell they use it to power factories among other things. Dads with jobs and families are lightningbenders these days, it's whack. But then, in my pursuit to be the best Firebender of all time, I asked myself a question: If blue flame is the stronger version of fire, what then is the stronger version of…"_

_"Of lightning?"_

_"Precisely. I have spent years of training and disciplining myself, developing a technique that no Firebender or even an Avatar in history has ever been able to pull off. It's unheard of, something I came up with myself. Twice as strong, twice as fast and twice as deadly as a normal lightning strike. I call it red lightning."_

_"I see, so that's what this is about. I admire your inventiveness and skill. Do you think that this red lightning technique of yours will be great enough to best me?"_

_"Only one way to find out. I'm going to gather the energy I require, and then I'm going to exterminate you. One shot, that's all I need to erase you from existence. If you really think that we 'humans' aren't a match for you, then I challenge you to stand still and take it. Prove to me that you're truly the king and that we can't do anything to stop your evil reign"_

_Never has Reyhan displayed such boldness and certainty. You could almost see literal fire in her gaze, she was willing to risk everything on this final effort. Needless to say, the king was impressed._

_"Hahaha, you are something I'll give you that… Very well, I will accept your challenge. But only because I'm smart enough to understand that, if this happens, I won't be the only one betting on my life. Am I correct in my assumption?"_

_"Heh, yes you hit the nail right on the head there. This technique is dangerous, and it's going to take a lot out of me. That's why I didn't use it until now, the rest of my team doesn't even know about it. It's kinda my last resort."_

_"So you're going to sacrifice yourself? Is that what this is?" _

_"I don't know man. The chances of me surviving are…Well let's just say I'm not sure I'll survive. But hey I've come this far, I'm not planning on kicking the bucket just yet. And even if I don't make it, at least I'll be taking you with me. I have peace with that. You've hurt this world long enough you fucking freak of nature. It's time I get you back for what you did to my sister."_

_She was brave, but she had also never been more afraid. Fortunately her courage superseded her fear. By moving her arms in a circular motion, she carefully separated the electricity around her into positive and negative energy. Yin and yang. Mentally, Reyhan was now in a state of complete clarity, emotionlessness and peace. She had to remove every cloud of doubt and anger that was corrupting her mind, otherwise the attack might literally blow up in her face. Red sparks started surrounding her body as she was charging up her last attack. The king was patiently waiting._

_"That's it warrior, hit me with everything you've got! I won't move."_

_Avatar Alya regained herself right before Reyhan could unleash her final effort, as she lied on her stomach she looked up to see her friend in action. She'd not once seen Reyhan do it or even heard her speak about it, but she recognized the movements enough to understand what was going on. Lightning is created when the yin and yang meet each other after being divided, to become whole again. Alya found this a fascinating thought, because it reminded her of herself and Nuri. Meanwhile, Reyhan was getting ready to fire her red lightning. _

_"This is it", she thought out loud as she aimed her two fingers towards the war criminal, "all or nothing."_

_Finally, the red lightning released itself from her fingertips, its path determined by Reyhan's guidance. Moments before the Shadow King was struck by this unbelievable power, a feeling took over that until now was unbeknownst to him. Or at least a feeling he hadn't experienced in a long long time. Most people wouldn't even have noticed but for a split-second, he experienced what it was to be fearful._

_An explosion followed. Alya, still laying on the ground, had to turn her head to avoid flying debris and blinding light. Reyhan still had her arm extended, while her entire body was trembling. She could feel herself slipping, but the sweet sensation of accomplishment took priority. With one eye open, she glanced at the clearing smoke to confirm whether or not her last resort was successful. Her mind was finally at ease when she saw that, as the dust settled, the king was lying on his back with smoke rising from his chest. It was over._

_"I- I did it…"_

_Alya couldn't believe her eyes. Her friend actually put down the leader of the enemy. The king's arrogance became his downfall. He underestimated Reyhan and her capabilities and paid the ultimate price. Truthfully, even Alya had misjudged her. For she was convinced that only she and her brother as Avatars were the ones who could bring a conclusion to this war. But Reyhan and the rest of the taskforce, Kyomi and the other Airbenders, President Yumira's army, they all had a pivotal role to play. So many died but not in vain. They did it, together. Nevertheless at the end of the day, Reyhan deserved the most praise for dealing the finishing blow. _

_Or at least, that's what the girls thought. Imagine their horror and surprise when the king started moving again._

_"No way…" _

_Reyhan backed away in terror as the Shadow King slowly but steadily got on his feet. It took him a minute, but he was able to speak again._

_"You…you missed my heart by mere inches… If I hadn't moved slightly before I got hit, you would've… you would've killed me! How is this possible!?"_

_"Hehehe, I guess you underestimated us humans after all huh…We're stronger than you know."_

_"…I won't make that mistake again."_

_"Hehehe, you really are a monster aren't you? But we ain't afraid of ya, not anymore."_

_Reyhan's sight was starting to blur as she struggled to keep herself together._

_"You… you weren't supposed to move you slimy piece of shit, I should've known you wouldn't keep your word, but no matter. You have a scar on your chest now, I made the king bleed. And if you can bleed, you can die. My only regret is… That I... too bad I won't get the pleasure of seeing it."_

_She held her heart and was about to collapse onto the floor before she was caught by Alya._

_"Rey! I've got you! You're going to be fine okay!"_

_"I'm sorry", Reyhan said grim, "I guess you're going to have to go on that vacation without me. I wasn't gonna do well in all that cold anyway hehehe…"_

_"Reyhan no! Don't you dare!"_

_"Hehhe, it's okay girl. You've got this. I believe in you, we all did. It was always supposed to be you who would make this right. You're stronger than all of us, stronger than him. You just have to look deep within yourself to find that strength. I heard about New Air Tempe Island, I know what you did…Alya you're incredible."_

_"No NO, I can't do this without you! I can't do this alone! I need you!"_

_She placed a hand on Alya's teary cheek to reassure her._

_"Yes you can, you can do everything. You're going to be the best damn Avatar this crappy world has ever seen, just…just don't forget me when you're famous okay?"_

_Alya was now fully crying "Shut up…I could never forget you!"_

_"Promise me…promise me you'll be the best."_

_"Come on! Let me help you, we can run away!"_

_"Alya… I need you to promise me."_

_"I promise okay, now please don't leave me!"_

_"Heheh, I'll always be there when you need me. Come see me in the Spirit World some time, now that sounds like a fun vacation…_

_"D-don't…"_

_"Now go…go finish this. Do it for… Do it for m…"_

_She didn't get to finish her sentence as she drew her last warm breath. A moment of silence followed as she was lying motionless in Alya's arms._

_"Her efforts might have been in vain, but she was an extraordinary fighter. I respect that", the Shadow King said, breaking the silence. "Now it's your turn Avatar, it's time you suffer for what you've done to me. Stand up and meet your destiny."_

_Avatar Alya quietly and softly laid her fallen friend down on her back. Her hands were shaking as tears were flowing down her cheeks, but this wasn't visible to her opponent because her back was turned. Not that it mattered, because it was only a temporary moment of weakness. A mere flash of hopelessness and despair that quickly made way for something else. Something stronger. Something more primal and threatening. Something she's been keeping inside, lurking in the shadows of her being and buried deep within her core since she was a child. Ever since one of her parents was murdered._

_The seal was broken._

_Shadow King saw this moment of stillness as a chance to engage, but this would be a fatal mistake. When he went in for an assault, he was in for a rude awakening. For it wasn't Alya that he was attacking this time. No, not anymore. Alya was kindhearted, merciful and righteous. A beacon of light and hope, always gentle and only violent when absolutely necessary. None of these characteristics were present when the Shadow King charged towards her with a dark blade. With her bare hand, she blocked the king's strike, and then firmly grabbed one of his wrists. As he was struggling to get loose, she made sure their eyes met. The right pupil was completely gone, while out of her left eye shone a white light._

_"DIE!" she screamed as she unleashed an airwave at the king._

_The sheer force pushed him back several meters away where he barely managed to land on his hands and feet._

_"W-what is this?", the Shadow King asked perplexed._

_Alya yelled the pain out of her lungs with a double layered voice, which sounded more like a roar than a scream. All the ache and grief she held back for so long was now being released in extraordinary portions. A ball of air formed around her surrounded by rings of stone. Her Air Nomad tattoos began emitting the same glow her eye had, effectively lighting up a large portion of the underground lair. The king had lost his advantage of darkness. And yet, perhaps out of desperateness, he kept throwing barrages of shadow fists, kicks, spikes and projectiles at the enraged Avatar._

_Nonetheless his efforts were meaningless, it was like a lemur trying to push aside a sky bison. Alya used earthbending to protect herself from everything the king flung at her, and when her defense was effective she went on the offensive. Bobbing and weaving like a pro-bender, and then hitting the king with continuous airbending strikes to knock him off balance. King Shadow tried dreadfully to create some distance between them before he got completely overwhelmed, but the girl Avatar wouldn't give him any more space to regain the upper hand. She firmly stomped on the ground, which caused the floor beneath the king to break. And as he was trying to regain his posture, he got hit with a critical air infused uppercut, knocking him on his back. Alya, still surrounded by her air sphere, slowly walked to the king who struggled to get back on his feet._

_"Damn it! That firebending girl and her lightning took more from me than I realized! But I'm still not going to allow you to make a fool out of me Raava, you hear me! You…you think you can lock me away?!", the king exclaimed, "I will never let that happen again, never!"_

_The Shadow King's next course of action was to conjure up a huge shadowy creation, which resembled a gigantic three headed serpent, down to the sharp teeth. Alya didn't even flinch when this monstrosity lunged at her with murderous intent, with the middle head aiming to bite off her arm. She did not back down, not even a little. Instead, she concentrated, reached deep within her own being, and impulsively raised her arm to bend a form of earth that she hadn't been able to until this very moment. _

_Metal plating from the floor responded to her command, and wrapped around her arm to form as protection against the snakebite. Her other arm unleashed a windblast strong enough to incinerate the first snakehead, however the other two were now charging at her from opposite sides at the same time. With grace and nigh effortlessness, she combined her air and earthbending training to evade the king's technique. She used seismic sense to feel the king's bending movements, since he was now forced to use his limbs to direct the serpents. Additionally, her agility and flexibility as a master Airbender made it easy for her to maneuver around the snakes. Ducking, jumping, side stepping and flowing around the opposition like a leave in the wind. She wasn't even thinking, her body was just thoughtlessly and instinctively moving on its own. King Shadowbender was trying his utmost greatest to guide the snakes in Alya's direction, but the Avatar just kept dodging, evading and avoiding until finally she saw an opening. Before the king could even counter, the distance was closed to where there was no more escaping Alya's wrath._

_"Impossible…"_

_The metal left her arm and reformed into bullet like projectiles, shooting at the Shadow King with immense speed. A tiny shadow shield was held up to block the bullets, but this did close to nothing since he still caught the most of it in his arm and his side. As a result, the king dropped to his knees while the Avatar prepared her finishing move._

_She waved both arms above her head in entrancing fashion, gradually but certainly manipulating the flow of air within the king's body. Ultimately, the air left his lungs through his mouth and nostrils. As he was gasping for oxygen, a ball formed around his head, assuring his imminent death by asphyxia. It was in this moment, as the king was suffocating and helplessly clinging to life, that Alya came back to her senses._

_She stopped._

_She refused to be like her forefather, a killer and a psychopath with no remorse for human life. Zaheer was not going to win. This is why she released her nemesis. Even after all he did to the world, to the people she cared about, to her father. Despite all the atrocities he committed and all the lives that were taken in his name, she decided to spare him. _

_The king was freed from the Avatar's hold and now laid bent over and beaten in front of her, coughing and grabbing his chest to regain oxygen. Alya's eye and marks stopped glowing, she was back._

_"You're finished. Your injuries are too severe for you to keep fighting me."_

_"Why…why don't you just end it already Raava, why won't you ever end my suffering? "_

_"I'm no killer, besides you deserve to rot forever for what you've put everyone through. And why do you keep calling me that?"_

_"Because…you're her, aren't you? I don't care what kind of meatsuit you're wearing, I feel the original light spirit is inside of you."_

_"What is your quarrel with Raava? Who are you?"_

_"My name is Chito, I'm one of the original spirits to inhabit the cosmos. I was there when Raava and Vaatu fought for the first time. And I was there when the first of you monkeys set foot on this world of yours."_

_"W-what? You can't be that old? Are you telling me that the cause of this new war is an ancient spirit?"_

_"Yes, that's right. Ancient, old, whatever you want to call it."_

_"But you look more like a human than a spirit?"_

_"Well the first spirits looked closer to mortals than the newer ones, you could say that humans were created in our image. You'll have to take my word for it."_

_"So you're a spirit as old as Raava and Vaatu who came to the human world to spread pain, suffering and darkness. Let me guess, you were on Vaatu's side?"_

_"Correct, Raava defeated us all those centuries ago. But now I'm back."_

_"How are you back? And how did you possess all those people and turn them to Shadowbenders?"_

_"Why, is the better question. And I never possessed anybody. Like the Lion Turtles of legend, I too have the ability to bestow bending upon mortals who desire and deserve it. Power, greed, desperation, people have different reasons for craving this ability. I just simply award it to those I deem worthy, and then I observe what they do with my gift."_

_"So this war, it wasn't even your objective or intention?"_

_"Not at first no. The war was just a side effect, a logical consequence. The truth is, I simply wanted revenge."_

_"Revenge?"_

_"Yes, revenge on you Raava, for what you did to me and my brethren. I made the mistake of letting you slip through my fingers when you were part of Korra, so I waited years to find you again in Ba Sing Se. I knew you were going to be reincarnated in the Earth Kingdom, so it was only a matter of narrowing it down till I found you. Who would've ever thought that you'd come back as royalty? The son and daughter of the Earth King."_

_"…Hitaro and queen Levania. You murdered them in their own home, decimated Ba Sing Se…all to get to me and my brother?"_

_"That's right, and I wasn't alone. Members of the Dai Li, and citizens that didn't side with the king. They were all too happy to receive my power and help me take down the rulers of the Earth Nation. Of course they didn't know I was looking for the Avatar at the time, but it worked out for me in the end. Or at least…"_

_"At least that's what you thought before you discovered that me and my brother were saved by the White Lotus."_

_"Those old fools…it was irritating. To think I went through all that trouble just to find two empty cribs with Pai Sho pieces inside of them. I threw a fit and left Ba Sing Se in ruins, then me and my new followers continued our search in different Earth Kingdom cities. When I finally found you again in Omashu, you escaped me a second time and then disappeared for years. I was frustrated and ultimately just gave up my hunt. I decided that it was best to put my efforts into taking over the human world, growing my army and attacking the four nations. I figured either you or your brother would then reveal yourselves to try and stop me, you would come to me. And now you're actually here…finally right where I want you after all this time. And I'm on my knees receiving your mercy, it's embarrassing."_

_What Alya didn't know was that King Chito wasn't just telling his story to give Alya the answers she was seeking, in truth he was stalling for time and secretly directing a shadow tentacle behind her head. So in hopes of keeping her distracted, and striking her down when she would least expect it, he tried to keep the conversation going for as long as possible. Which wasn't that hard, because Alya had a lot to say to him._

_"My father…you killed him."_

_"King Hitaro? Yes, I drove a blade right through his heart, in your bedroom nonetheless" Chito said mockingly._

_"Not him you freak!" Alya yelled emotionally, "I'm talking about San Iwamatsu, my real dad! You took him away from us! Do you have any idea what that did to my family, to me?!"_

_Chito was a little taken back by Alya's sudden outburst, but then he smiled. He can use this._

_"Ah yes, the Earthbender from Omashu. Quite the fighter he was, even though it was pointless. I didn't execute him myself but I did give the order, so I guess you're right. I did kill your father. I watched him scream helplessly as he got ripped apart by my men. He fought hard but in the end he was nothing more than a weak fool. My only regret is that I didn't terminate him myself. Tell me, did you see him die?"_

_"…"_

_"Ah, you did didn't you? I bet that image stayed with you forever. I bet you regret not saving him, am I right?"_

_For a fraction of second, Alya's eye started to light up again. But she remained collected._

_"I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to make me angry enough to kill you. Maybe so that you can prove some kind of point. But I've never taken a life, and I'm not going to start now." _

_"Why not? I murdered your dad, your biological parents, your team, I even killed your new Firebender friend. Don't you want to make this even? Do I not deserve to be punished?"_

_You could tell that Alya was at odds with herself, but she wouldn't budge. Alya was staring to get why Yumira sent her to face the Shadow King instead of Nuri, she had a stronger spirit and moral compass than her brother ever did. _

_"No Chito, I'm not going to punish you. At least not in the way you want me to. It's odd, I thought I wanted nothing more than to end you. Submitting you to every torture known to man so that you could experience even a fraction of the misery you wrought upon everyone. I wanted justice…No, if I'm honest, I wanted revenge. But that would make me just like you wouldn't it? Or like Zaheer…No. I'm not going to lose myself over this. The monks taught me better than that."_

_The king was slightly annoyed by Alya's righteousness, but he still had one card left to play._

_"What about your brother?"_

_"…What aBout my brother?"_

_"Does he share your ideology? Your sense of morality? Would he make the same choice you're making right now? I can't help but wonder."_

_"Of course he would! Out of the two of us Nunu always had the biggest heart."_

_"War alters people Alya, even the Avatar. I'm sure you noticed some sort of change in him. He didn't tell you about Kazan, did he?"_

_''…What do you mean?"_

_"I mean that this bighearted brother of yours burned it to the ground, causing the death all its inhabitants. And he did it without any remorse."_

_"You're lying! Why would he do that? That doesn't make sense!"_

_"To make sure he killed a Shadowbender I had stationed there. Damn shame, that girl was one of my best lieutenants. But she wasn't ready for the wrath of the Avatar. It's ironic that Kazan's great leader and his warriors tried their best to keep out my people, yet welcomed their true enemy with open arms. I bet Nuri even killed his own master."_

_"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about. My brother would never…"_

_"Your brother, Alya, is a ruthless individual with no conscience that's blinded by his desire for vengeance. He'll stop at nothing to achieve his own personal goals and will lay down everyone who stands in the way of his crusade. If someone doesn't stop him, if he's left unchecked, well he might become even more of a monster than I am. He's a maniacal damaged soul, and you have to face the truth. As the Avatar, you might have to destroy him some day."_

_"Enough!" Alya now tired of Chito's bickering earthbended the king's hands and feet into the ground, successfully restraining him. The black tentacle however was still stalking its prey and was now right above Alya's head, sharpening itself into a spike shaped weapon._

_"I'm not going to end your life but I can still hurt you! Speak ill of my family again and see what happens!" Alya was heating up again, but the king in contrast was as relaxed as can be. Smirking._

_"You know, you're right Avatar Alya. You and I are indeed not the same, in fact you can even say that we're nothing alike. Ask me why."_

_"…Why?" _

_"Because dear Alya, you have all this power. And instead of using it to achieve your true goals, you choose to be weak. Me on the other hand…"_

_A confused Alya started into Chito's eyes as the blade launched itself towards the back of her head. The king had succeeded in distracting her long enough to execute his final attack without her even knowing what hit her. _

_But right when it seemed that all was lost, almost from out of nowhere, a recognizable voice screamed:_

_"Alya look out!"_

_"Nunu?"_

_The girl Avatar turned around and was met with the Shadow King's surprise. The point of the spike was about to impale her forehead, but she managed to dodge it at the last instant. She literally escaped death by a hair on her head. It turns out that her brother had saved her life. _

_"You!", King Chito scoffed maliciously._

_A battle-damaged Nuri was standing above them near a self-made hole in the wall through which daylight humbly shone through, placing a bit of a spotlight on Alya and the king. As he looked down on his sister and his sworn adversary, his fists ignited into flames._

_"Yes, me. I finally found you scum, and I'm going to make you repent for everything you've done. This is where you die!" _

_You could feel the certainty and resolution in his voice and you could see the murderous intent in his expression. There was no doubt about it, Nuri was planning on terminating this with one final attack._

_"Nuri no! We have him! You don't have to…"_

_**"Yes you do love, it ends with him."**_

_The boy Avatar's mind was made up, and there was no going back. A flaming sword emerged from his hands as he jumped upon Chito to take his head. Alya braced herself to either jump in or out of her brother's way, it was still unclear at this moment what her decision would be. Would she save the man responsible for the death of her father and the tragic events of the last couple years, all to preserve peace and morality? Or would she allow Nuri to butcher him, with the risk of losing her twin brother's soul forever? Nuri had already made his choice, he didn't care about the consequences. He was blinded by remorse and wanted nothing more than justice and retribution. But that was not the kind of Avatar she wanted to be. Jinora and the other Airbenders, her parents and uncle Mako, Reyhan, Yue…they would never have approved. She needed to be better, and so did Nuri. Nuri was blind right now and she had to let him see. He just saved her and now she had to be the one to save him. This was her last verdict._

_"I'll save you Nunu", she said to herself._

_I won't let you make this mistake._

_I won't let you be consumed by your own darkness._

_I'll protect you, just like when we were kids._

_I love you more than anything."_

_What followed in occurrence could not have been predicted by anyone. _

_King Chito was almost faced with the reality of his ultimate demise at the hands of the vengeful Avatar Nuri, who as of now was still hovering in the air and had almost come down upon him. Concurrently, Avatar Alya firmly went into her earthbending stance and tapped into neutral jing, waiting and listening to take action at the right moment. _

_That moment however, would never come. Because right before the clash happened, right before the siblings would come at odds over the fate of the evil ruler, and right before the epic conclusion to the war that took multiple cities and countless lives took place, a hole opened itself in the ground. _

_A red vortex emerged at the feet of Alya and Chito. Some type of portal which, to everyone's surprise, appeared out of thin air. Alya immediately looked down when she felt the earth was no longer connected to her feet, and saw a peculiar red whirlpool was twirling beneath her. For some reason she recognized it from somewhere, it seemed eerily familiar but she couldn't exactly recall it. The danger legitimately registered with her when she saw that Chito looked absolutely petrified. The king, now truly powerless, couldn't do anything to prevent himself from completely being consumed and swallowed into the portal. _

_Alya was now frightened as well because the same fate was awaiting her. At the same time she was puzzled and disoriented, because she didn't even understand what was happening. The same could be said for Nuri. The twins locked eyes, one of them as a cry for help and the other helpless as he was unable to intervene. _

_All of this transpired in the span of a few seconds. When Nuri landed on the ground, both his sister and the Shadow King had completely disappeared. As if they were never there to begin with._

_There he stood now, alone and surrounded by darkness. Questioning his sanity and the reality of the situation. This was not the ending he was striving for, he thought, this was not how it was supposed to go. He played it back over and over and over in his head, trying to find another way things could've gone, but kept arriving at this same dreadful conclusion._

_"A-Alya?"_

_The sight of his sister descending into the unknown mere moments before he could reach her. The hand she desperately extended in the hope that her brother would catch her in time. And the look of absolute horror on her face before she vanished into the red abyss._

_This would haunt him for the rest of his days._

_"Come… come back."_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter Thirteen: Legacy _**

_Doubt started to take over my mind and cloud my memories._

_It was all a confusing blur and I didn't know what to trust anymore?_

_Had I made a mistake?_

_Did I act too rash and impulsive? Was there a better way this could have ended?_

_All things considered, the king was a friend. He was one of us, a part of the gang, part of the family. All the optimism we had for him… He was supposed to be great. Things were meant to change for the better under his rule. There was so much there, so much potential. But instead, he only wrought destruction and chaos, while letting his kingdom and the people in it implode. Who could've predicted that?_

_Part of me doesn't want to believe it, that the thing I confronted in the throne room a few days ago was actually king Wu. Because the Wu I know would never… he'd never even consider dooming his kingdom and people in this manner. Sure the man had his shortcomings, but he was never evil. At no time has he been capable of such wrongdoings. Not to mention he's never been capable of bending, especially not that weird elem..._

_"Avatar Korra, you've had enough time to think about your retort, the jury is awaiting your statement."_

_Right, for a second there I forgot where I was. The Republic City courtroom, on trial for murdering the Earth King. I was a fool for thinking I could've done what I did without consequence. Wu was right, I should never have stepped into his throne room. _

_All other prevalent world leaders were in attendance during the court hearing, representing the most important nations. Firelord Izumi, my father Chief Tonraq, Suyin Beifong and young Jinora. The trial was led by Republic City president and old friend of mine, Zhu Li. She had decided to make it a semi-public trial, open to a part of the people. Hence my friends Mako and Bolin were also present. Bolin even brought his beautiful babyboy, little San. Seeing them in the stands made me feel less alone, although I must admit it sucks that Asami had left the continent for a Future Industry thing before all of this went down. I really need her by my side right now._

_"Korra", said Zhu Li, "I really need you to answer the question, because things are looking really bad for you right now. I can only try to help you if you're honest. And I know it's a difficult question, but the answer is not. Did you or did you not kill king Wu?"_

_"…I did, but that's not what I initially wanted to do. I just wanted to bring him here."_

_"Yes but you didn't, and now you're the one on trial instead of him. We all know that Wu wasn't innocent by any means, but he was not to be executed without a fair trial. You took that right away from him when you decided to strike him down, in his own home and country nonetheless… You have to tell us why you did what you did. _

_"…I had no choice, I had to stop him. It was my duty as the Avatar."_

_"No Korra", said Firelord Izumi, "your role is to keep the peace. We have allowed you a significant amount of freedom to do so, but you've crossed an inexcusable line. The Avatar is not above international law."_

_"You don't understand."_

_"Then Korra", said my father saddened, "please help us understand. How could such a horrible thing have happened?"_

_"…It was self-defense."_

_"Self-defense?", Suyin said perplexed, "that's utterly ridiculous. What possible reason would you have had to defend yourself? You can control four elements and metal and the king wasn't even a bender."_

_"That's what I thought too, but I was wrong. He was a bender. You have to believe me. I didn't know he could do it either but he was definitely bending…something, not earth. No it was something…else. And I don't think it was a sub element either like metal or lava. I'm talking about something completely different. I think he was bending a new element."_

_I could almost hear everyone in the courtroom gasping when I said this. And who could blame them? What I was saying was coocoo crazy. But I know what I saw, I know what I felt. There's no way normal bending would have made me feel so helpless. Even Amon's bloodbending or Zaheer's poison didn't have this effect on me._

_Zhu Li remained professional, as a way of maintaining order._

_"A new element hm? Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, yes I'm sure."_

_"And King Wu invented this new element?"_

_"Yes, well… I'm not sure. Maybe someone taught him, or maybe he borrowed the power. If it's the latter…if someone gave him this ability, then we've got a huge problem on our hands."_

_"Because you fear that in that case others will start displaying this skill as well? "_

_"Yes, I fear that a lot Madam president."_

_"I see. Council, how do you respond?"_

_I could tell that Firelord Izumi was understandably skeptical, but she proceeded to ask me her question anyway._

_"What kind of new bending are we talking about? What exactly did he demonstrate? Walk us through it."_

_I hated that I had to relive this unpleasant occurrence, but I had no choice I suppose._

_"I…I broke into the throne room, and I told him that his days of ruling the kingdom were over. I told him to come quietly or there would be consequences, but I didn't mean it as a death threat! Quite the opposite actually, I was trying to avoid a fight. He was a friend, he was all of our friend."_

_"Then how did we end up here?"_

_"The Earth King… Wu he… He was being difficult. So I…"_

_"So you murdered him in cold blood for being difficult?"_

_"No! I just used my airbending to detain him, it was a warning shot if nothing else!"_

_"And then it all went to hell didn't it my girl?" asked Tonraq._

_"Yes, but not in the way I expected it to. When it appeared to be over, I lowered my defense and was met with an unpleasant surprise. His body started faintly emitting this… this purple aura. And before I knew it, I was laying on my back with a hole in my chest and the iron taste of my own blood in my mouth."_

_"…That's why you're wrapped up in bandages?", asked Suyin, "How did Wu do that to you?"_

_"That's one of the many questions that was going through my head when I was trying not to pass out. How did he do that? What even was that? And…why?"_

_"D-did you find answers to these questions?" Izumi asked slightly concerned. _

_"Yes, because the next thing I witnessed was Wu performing this new ability. He was…he was controlling the shadows. Bending them, and-and forming a giant dark hand to grab me with. I know how crazy it sounds and I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. But I'm Not lying, the shadows were moving!"_

_The courtroom was dreadfully quiet. I could tell that a lot of people were petrified by this revelation. Either by that or by my sudden teary outburst, I got a tad bit emotional. Either way, I continued my story now that I had everyone's full attention._

_"I don't know how he did it, and I didn't really have time to think it through as he was literally squeezing the life out of me. My open chest wound was squirting out blood and I was starting to doze off. So then, my defense mechanism kicked in."_

_"You're referring to the Avatar State I presume? So you had to give it everything you had to defeat him then?" Zhu Li remarked._

_"It wasn't out of anger", Korra said sobbingly, "or revenge or even justice. I was just… so afraid. I knew that if I didn't stop him here and now, the world would've been done for. Not just because I would die, but because this new bending, it had the potential to wipe out everything that we've built. Everything that we've fought for up until this point. I could not allow that to happen! I was scared of even thinking about what would happen…"_

_"Korra… I"_

_"No dad…it's okay, they're right. I killed king Wu. But I did it to protect myself and to protect my world. As the Avatar, I would do it again. And so, I will accept any punishment. I'm just glad I got to stop this thing before it escalated any further."_

_This made president Zhu-Li a bit unsure and conflicted. The final verdict would of course not be solely up to her but the other world leaders as well. She was still on the fence so decided to hear out the other's judgements first. Chief Tonraq naturally sided with his daughter, and demanded her to be set free at once. Izumi and Suyin however, though understanding where the Avatar was coming from, still thought that because Korra killed a fellow ruler she should rightfully be punished._

_Jinora was the only one who hadn't spoken up until this moment. If she would side with Tonraq, it would be two against two. Then President Zhu Li would have the final say. For this reason, the president shifted her focus to the young Airbender._

"_High Monk Jinora. You are the leader of the New Air Nation, the daughter of Tenzin. Your people have devoted themselves towards keeping this world peaceful and stable, especially in absence of the Avatar. I have seen Air Nomads going all over the world to help wherever they can in dire times. Please tell us how you feel we should handle this problem."_

_Jinora took a sip of her Jasmine tea, she was very calm and collected. She was the youngest amongst the rulers, but they respected her wisdom._

"_My Air Nation is indeed very active when it comes to aiding those in need. My father wanted us to be less secluded and for us to actively try and make a difference in this world. And we do interfere where we can, if it means saving and defending the less fortunate. The Air Nation wants to do everything in our power to fix things and keep the peace."_

_Everyone was listening closely, especially Korra. Her heartbeat softened because of optimism. She was even smiling at Jinora, because she felt that Jinora understood._

"_So you believe Avatar Korra should be pardoned for her crime against the Earth King?" asked Zhu Li._

_Jinora took another sip before her response. _

"_Airbenders have been fighting for what they believe in ever since my father took charge. Acting as international guardians. And yet parts of the world are still descending into chaos. Now that my dad is gone and I stand in his place, I see the difficulties he was faced with. And even more importantly, I see the difficulties and hardships Korra faces almost all the time. I believe her. I believe that what she did was to shield our world from an evil we wouldn't have been able to deal with. I believe she saved us, as the Avatar is supposed to. She has the full support of the New Air Nation. Korra has always fought for us and she has inspired me to fight too. I think she should be excused for her crimes, effective immediately."_

_Zhu Li's eyes grew wider as she was taking in what the Airbender had said. It was clear that Jinora had picked a side, Korra's side. Now it was up to the president of the United Republic to make the last decision. After brief consideration, Zhu Li Moon walked to the stand to say her final words._

_"Avatar Korra. Over the years, we've all come to know you as a true hero, a brave ally, and a real friend. You've saved both the human and spirit realms multiple times and have proven yourself as one of the greatest Avatars in history."_

_Both the Avatar and others present were getting impatiently nervous. Where was the president going with this?_

_"Even now after this tragic event, I believe you've rescued us again. I have no reason to distrust you when you say that Wu grew out of control and had to be stopped. I take your word for it if you say that he was bending a new element, and would have become a danger to not only Ba Sing Se but everything beyond those walls. So I thank you. I thank you for making the hard decision for us. I thank you for not being the Avatar we deserve, but the one we needed. I don't think anyone else could've been strong enough to do what you did, I see that now."_

_.._

_"That being said… Firelord Izumi was right. The Avatar can't stand above our international laws. You are a hero, I cannot deny this. But you are also a murderer. You killed a monarch on his own throne, just like Zaheer did years ago. You say it was in self-defense, but you cannot prove this. You say he was bending a terrifying new element, but you cannot prove this. Whether I personally believe you or not is irrelevant, because these are the only facts we have. If we let the Avatar get away with this now, who's to say the next Avatar won't get away with worse? What if the next Avatar is a vengeful person who justifies his actions because he says he's doing it for the greater good? No. I won't allow it. I'm sorry Korra but, you're going to have to pay for your crime. So hereby, we sentence the Avatar to life in prison."_

_Understandably, there was a lot of uproar after President Moon's conclusion. Fortunately, Beifong's police force was able to contain the rallying public. It was Lin herself that, to her sorrow, had to escort the Avatar out in metal cuffs. In the meantime, Korra was thunderstruck. She was speaking truth when she said she would agree to any punishment. But regardless, this was quite the bombshell. Who would've thought that this is where her journey would end? After all the fights she fought and all the change she caused. From liberating Republic City from Amon and the equalists, to saving the entire world from Unalaq and Vaatu the spirit of darkness. This is the Avatar that opened the spirit portals, allowing spirits and humans to live together in tranquility. She was partially responsible for the birth of the New Air Nation, beat Zaheer and the Red Lotus and opened a third spirit portal when she defeated Kuvira's earth empire. _

_Avatar Korra. A legend. An inspiration to all of us._

_Would go down in history as one of the most influential and heroic figures to have ever existed._

_And she was going to die in prison like a criminal. _

_***Three months later***_

_T'was a cold winter evening in the capital of the United Republic. An ocean of grief had covered the nations when they heard about the Avatar's fate. The only real consolation was that at least her imprisonment wasn't as bad and extreme as let's say the Red Lotus members'. Korra wasn't bound or chained and was well-fed. Her cell was relatively large and she could receive visitors when she wanted to. She even had a window with a view over the city, it was made out of reinforced glass but still. Bending in custody was not permitted, so Korra spent most of her days working out or meditating. Once in a while she'd read a book or play Pai Sho with one of the guards but she hasn't won a single game yet. However, even the best kind of imprisonment is still imprisonment. She was going to have to spend the rest of her remaining life within these same walls._

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_"Who's there? " Korra asked slightly annoyed._

_"Sorry to disturb you again Avatar Korra but your two friends are back to visit you. I told them that visiting hours are over but they said it was urgent, some kind of family matter. I can send them away if you like."_

_"No Faruk that's alright, let them in."_

_The Waterbender followed Korra's instructions and unlocked the door to let her visitors in. Her oldest and closest friends, both head detectives working for the Republic City Police Department, Mako and his younger brother Bolin._

_"Hey guys, what's up? Here to arrest me? Cause it's kinda late for that."_

_"You say that every time we come by Korra" Mako said dryly._

_"I know, and it still hasn't gotten old, unlike you guys."_

_"Hey! Opal says I'm still a stud! " Bolin said offended._

_Mako hit his brother on the head to calm him down so that they could get down to business._

_"We've got what you asked for Korra."_

_"And what's that? "_

_"A lead."_

_"More like a lead-er" Bolin added interruptingly._

_You could see that Korra was captivated._

_"You…you found him?"_

_"Not quite but we've got a possible location", Mako continued, "We followed your hunch and you were right. You did hear King Wu say that his power was attained, implying someone gave it to him. So me and Bolin investigated Ba Sing Se and surrounding areas, and came across more of… them."_

_"More Shadowbenders!?" Korra was freaking out internally._

_"Those guys were grade A creeps!," said Bolin, "Good thing me and Mako incapacitated them from a distance with lava and lightning, otherwise I don't know what would've happened."_

_"There were two of them, said Mako, "we booked them and took them in for questioning. After hours of interrogation one of them finally broke and said that he was innocent, that the real bad guy was their boss. A guy who calls himself the Shadowman. We followed the snitch's story and it seems to check out. This Shadowman seems to have a rep in the criminal underworld." _

_"Yeah he's bad news Korra. Apparently he's been going around recruiting people to join his evil organization or something. This is definitely the same guy who made Wu go off the rails."_

_"I see… that explains it. And you say you know where he is?"_

_"Well…", Mako responded hesitantly, "All we know is that he's apparently right here in the city, waiting for something. We have our men scouring every corner of the Republic."_

_"Did you go to Chief Beifong with this information? Or to president Zhu Li? "_

_"No, they would both just make this a public thing. I need him to not know we're looking for him."_

_"That's smart Mako. "_

_"Hey I helped too! "_

_"Of course Bolin, thank you. Is there anything else, any other leads, anything his goons told you? "_

_"Well…the one that didn't snitch did say something odd about you."_

_"About me? "_

_"Yeah real random! ", Bolin interrupted, "he said the Avatar should open up more. "_

_"Open…up…more? "_

_"I know right! Real strange. Maybe he thinks you're emotionally unavailable or something, I mean he's not entirely wrong."_

_"Anyway", Mako said seizing back control of the conversation, "we just came here to let you know we got it under control. You don't have to take matters into your own hands. "_

_Korra smiled playfully._

_"You know me better than that."_

_"Korra I'm serious. I'm only doing this to keep everybody safe and to give you peace of mind, not so that you could go out there and fight again. You're serving a life sentence and me and my brother are men of the law. If you escape I'll have no choice but to bring you back in myself. And all your jail privileges will be taken away, including the visits. Think about your wife."_

_"…" _

_"What is it? "_

_"She's gone guys. Her airship crashed a few weeks ago, there weren't any survivors. I don't think anyone knows yet though… I only know because I could literally feel her spirit leaving this plane of existence."_

_"Korra… I'm so sorry, I…"_

_"It's okay. I still have people I care about… people I want to see. So I'll stay. I'll let you two handle it. Just please let me know if anything changes okay."_

_"Of course, you can count on us."_

_After a long heartfelt embrace, the brothers let the Avatar return to her life in solitude. Completely oblivious to the fact that Korra escaped that same night, bending the rock and metal on her wedding ring into a tiny key that led to her freedom. It didn't take her too long to find out the location of this new antagonist. She knew exactly where to go to face her ultimate destiny._

_There she stood right in front of the new Spirit Portal in the middle of the city, the one she accidently opened at the climax of her fight with Kuvira all those years ago. The one she and Asami walked through hand in hand on their first vacation. Where the old ended and the new began. _

"_Such simpler and happier times", Korra thought while exhaling a breath of nostalgia, "I miss you so much."_

_Unfortunately the time for remembering and grief would have to come after she dealt with the imminent threat that was now awaiting her on the other side of that doorway. The Wu situation left her feeling scarred and scared, but that's not what she was feeling this time. Korra was willing and ready, and most of all pissed. It was time to bring balance to the world, one last time. _

_After entering the green spirit portal, the first thing she noticed was darkness. Such an eerie atmosphere and no sign of life or of spiritual energy. This is not what this side of the Spirit World was like when she and Asami came here. There used to be springs and colors and friendly creatures. Lavish woods large enough for you to escape in, from reality and even from yourself. It was all gone. Vaporized. _

"_What happened here?"_

_As if on cue, here question got answered by a secret observer._

"_Hi Auntie, like what I did with the place?"_

_Korra turned around to face the stranger, while still being slightly on guard. The man was creepily looking down on her from a tree. He was dressed in regular attire, a long-sleeved black shirt and dark grey jeans. Barefoot, white hair that slightly covered his face, and bloodshot sunken eyes. Korra was noticeably unimpressed. _

"_So, are you this so called Shadowman I've been hearing so much about?"_

"_Ha that's right, I see that my reputation proceeds me. Though I was thinking maybe something more in the lines of king. It fits better with my status and being. What do you think? Shadow King, has a nice ring to it doesn't it Raava?"_

_The Avatar didn't have the patience to indulge the Shadow King, and wanted to get straight to the point._

"_You're the one who corrupted King Wu, aren't you? You're the reason I'm in this mess."_

"_Ah yes, Earth King Wu. Admirable little fella that one. He really tried to fix his city you know, but he just couldn't control the people. He was too weak, until I granted him my power."_

"…_Shadowbending?"_

"_Yes, I suppose that's a good name for it."_

"_Who are you? Why are you here?"_

"_My name is Chito, but I think I prefer Shadow King. And I'm here because of you."_

"_Me? What do I have to do with this?"_

_Chito unveiled a grin that was both sinister and genuine. _

"_Allow me to answer your question with another question. How did you find me, how did you know to come here?"_

"_A snitch. Mako and Bolin said it was random but I knew it meant something. He said I should open up more. The detectives didn't figure it out, thought he was talking about opening up emotionally. But I realized that he was referring to opening up the spirit portals, particularly this one."_

"_Precisely. You didn't think opening a third spirit portal would come without its consequences, did you?"_

_Korra was visibly taken back by this comment, but didn't yet wholly grasp the Shadow King's meaning. Fortuitously for her, Chito was more than happy to enlighten the Avatar. _

"_See Raava, or Avatar Korra whatever you want to call yourself these days, that portal you accidentally opened was sealed for a very good reason. As a matter of fact, it was you yourself who sealed it millennia ago."_

"_I know, I saw it in a vision of the past. The first Avatar, Wan, he closed all the Spirit Portals so that mankind and spirits wouldn't harm one another. He then took it upon himself to be the bridge between the two worlds. I guess I just didn't see Wan closing a third portal."_

"_I'm not talking about that fool Wan, I'm talking about you Raava. You were the one who closed the very first spirit portal, the one you ignorant mortals refer to as the third, thereby trapping me and my brethren inside. You don't even remember do you?"_

_A confused Korra reached deep within herself for an internal conversation with the light spirit. Hopefully she could shed some light on the situation._

"_Is this true Raava? Do you know this guy?"_

"_**I'm afraid not Korra. Though I must admit I am quite old, and most memories from before I merged with Wan are a blur.**__"_

"_It doesn't matter if you remember or not", Chito interrupted, "I remember. And I will never forgive you."_

_An appalling feeling came over the Avatar after a brief realization of what just transpired. _

"_You… you can hear her?"_

_Before she got an answer, Shadow King abruptly launched an attack in the form of two sharp shadow arms, approaching the Avatar from both sides. Luckily Korra responded in time and accordingly by raising two stone barriers to protect her exposed areas, thereby successfully blocking Chito's initial offensive. The king was not finished however, since he immediately changed tactics and started barraging Korra with various shadowbending techniques. Avatar Korra kept her cool as much as possible and utilized her knowledge of the four elements to stay on equal footing with the leader of the Shadowbenders. Water and earth were being used defensively, airbending methods were applied to evade incoming attacks, and fire was used to strike Chito at the right moment. And so he was struck in the chest with a ferocious fire jab at point blanc range. Unbeknown to Korra however, she had taken a hit as well. Her right shoulder was pierced by a shadow blade. It wasn't until some distance occurred between the two, and the adrenaline started to wear off, that she noticed her wound. _

"_Ahhh! You son of a…"_

"_Oops, seems I got you there Avatar. Good luck trying to use that arm again."_

"_Whatever, I only need one arm to kick your ass back into your prison anyway! I don't give a damn if you are an older spirit. I've beaten the likes of Vaatu, what makes you think this'll be any different?!"_

"_Because, oh mighty Avatar, I did not come alone."_

"_What?"_

_Korra didn't have enough time to appropriately respond to a sudden surprise from behind. A hammerlike shadow construct hit her in the back of the head with immense force. The Avatar's vision blurred as she tumbled towards the ground. Korra reached a state of sedation, and had to struggle to stay conscious. She couldn't even feel that her unknown attacker used the hammer a second time to crush and break her right arm. The pain would eventually catch up, followed by an agonizing scream. _

"_AAAAAAHH"_

_The Shadow King rejoiced in his apparent victory as he called his subservient towards him, who seemed to be no more than a young girl. _

"_Well done little Mary, now run along to the others. I'll finish this myself."_

_The little girl quietly obeyed her king and left the scene. King Chito then slowly approached the Avatar's battle-damaged body._

"_You've lost a lot of blood Raava, your meatsuit has a gaping hole in her head. Not to mention she can't use both of her arms. I've got you right where I wanted you. Now what do you say, shall we end this? Or no, maybe I should let you suffer first. The way you let us suffer for all those centuries."_

_Korra tried her best to move her head to see the evil king, who was now towering over her._

"_When you say us, d-do you mean other Shadowbenders? Like that little girl? Did Raava imprison them in the spirit portal too?"_

"_Ha, you really don't remember do you?"_

_Korra tried her best to keep the conversation going, she needed answers. That and she needed an opportunity to escape her predicament. _

"…_Try me."_

"_Very well, allow me to refresh your memory, there isn't much left of it anyway. To put it simply, I wasn't the only powerful spirit you locked away in that cage. Three others shared that hell with me, three others who chose to oppose the great and righteous Raava. And no, they were not Shadowbenders." _

"_Then… then what were they?"_

"_Three other ancients like me, with their own power and the ability to share this power with whom they see fit."_

_This revelation hit Korra harder than the young girls hammer, for she understood what it truly meant. _

"_Four ancients in total…. So…so there isn't just one new element. There are four?"_

"_A matter of perspective but yes I suppose you could see it that way. I hope you see now that you're way in over your head. The good news is, you're not going to be around long enough to worry about it. We will shape the two worlds in our own image, and Raava won't be around to stop us anymore."_

"_I see… It seems I had no idea what I was really up against. I never stood a chance."_

"_It gladdens me that you've come to that realization before your imminent demise. Now then, let me give you the death you deserve."_

_King Chito prepared his finishing move, his signature blade of shadow. However, the Avatar hadn't given up just yet._

"_Before you do that, I have one last question. The other three, are they as strong as you are?"_

_Chito halted his attack to answer Korra's last question. _

"_Yes. Perhaps even stronger."_

"_Thank you, that's all I needed to know."_

_In an astounding twist, Korra's eyes started emanating a bright white light as she rose herself to the sky. Chito was pushed back by the sudden burst of airbending as Korra, who had entered the Avatar state at will, surrounded herself with an elemental aura. Using the Shadow King's imbalance and surprise to her advantage, Avatar Korra unleashed one final firebending attack. Since the seasoned warrior could no longer use her arms, the fire was produced through her mouth. Like an enraged dragon cornered by her hunter, Korra breathed a scorching burst of fire right onto the ancient spirit. This was not enough to defeat him unfortunately, but did serve as the perfect cover for Korra to make her escape. For as the smoke cleared, the Avatar was nowhere to be seen. The Shadow King was visibly infuriated._

"_I'LL FIND YOU RAAVA, DO YOU HEAR ME! NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO OR WHAT FORM YOU'LL TAKE. I'LL BE THERE AT THE END!"_

_King Chito's words echoed in Korra's mind whilst she was fleeing to safety. The Spirit World was a large and confusing place, this is the first time where this was actually considered a good thing. Because when Chito eventually realized what had occurred, Korra was long gone and had already ventured into the deepest parts of the supernatural plane. This area was clearly unaffected by the new evil spirits. Flashbacks of her and Asami's journeys subconsciously entered her mind, resulting in a melancholic feeling of nostalgia and grief. Lost in thought and her vision blurred by blood, Korra didn't notice she was heading right towards the edge of a cliff. She came out of the Avatar state and accepted her impending doom, shutting her eyes as she descended into the abyss._

_When I opened them, I was laying on my back with my arms and legs spread out. No injuries and no pain, just serenity. Surrounded by a plethora of unique florae, brushing gently against my skin. I was staring deeply into the purple colored sky, until a cute cat snout entered my field of vision._

_"Are you okay dear?" the cat lady asked curiously._

_"Yeah, I feel great actually. What is this place?"_

_"We call it the Fields Of Freedom, the flowers produce a special aroma that makes you feel really calm and relaxed."_

_"I loovee ittt…"_

_"Haha alright take it easy love. I think you still need to get used to the sensation."_

_"…"_

_"What is it Korra, why are you quiet all of a sudden?"_

_"I-I'm just glad I found you."_

_"Me too honey. Now come with me, we have a lot of catching up to do."_

_"Give me a minute please, I have to take care of something first. I'll come find you after, okay? "_

_The cat spirit complied with the Avatar's wishes and left her to her own devices for now. Korra took a deep breath and once again, for the last time, reached deep within her own mind and soul._

_"Raava, are you still there? Are you still inside of me? " _

_**"Yes old friend, I'm here. But I'm afraid our time is rather limited.**__ "_

_"Yea… yeah I know. I messed up bad this time didn't I? No coming back from this one." _

_**"We both know that life is a circle. An eternal cycle, growing stronger with every round trip.**__**You've fought bravely for both worlds and you've sacrificed everything. It's okay Korra, it's okay to rest now. You have done enough. I am so proud of you."**_

_"You're right… My fight is over, and I accept that. All I want now is to find peace and love. But before that, I have to ask you for one last favor."_

_**"Anything within my power I shall do for you my dear." **_

_"When you leave me… when you go to find someone else. Someone to continue our fight. I want you to split yourself in two."_

_**"Split myself?"**_

_"I've seen it before, when me and Asami journeyed through the Spirit World. There was this spirit named Oni. Oni was a strong believer of selflove. In fact she experienced this to such a high degree, that she decided to split herself in two, so that she got to be with the person she loved most. I thought it was kinda weird, Asami thought it was romantic and inspiring. For what love is more important than the love of oneself she said. I didn't agree with her though, because I loved her more than I could ever love myself. But… but that's neither here nor there. My point is… I believe a spirit as old and as powerful as you could do the same thing, divide yourself into more than one. I'm going to need you to try when you look for the next Avatar. "_

_**"I see, but why Korra? I too have heard of spirits who possess this ability, but why is it your final wish for me to duplicate myself?"**_

_"Because the Avatar is a fusion between a bender and the light spirit, you yourself showed me this when you revealed the life of the first Avatar to me. You were right, I did fight bravely. Hell, I gave it everything I got even, and it wasn't enough. With the Shadow King out there, and three other ancient beings who may or may not be even stronger, one Avatar won't be…enough. So I was thinking maybe two." _

_**"I understand. You want me to split myself and continue the Avatar cycle with two people instead of one. You believe that this is the only way we'll have a fighting chance in this inevitable new war." **_

_"Yes, that's exactly right. So, can you do it? Is it possible? "_

_**"It has never been done, but I believe your plan is probable to work if the two chosen people are closely related. Born at the same time. "**_

_Korra smiled blissfully._

_"Twins. You mean twins right? That's beautiful."_

_**"Yes. I swear to you that I will find the appropriate candidates, you need not burden yourself with worries anymore. The cycle will continue." **_

_"That's… that's great Raava. Thank you, thank you so much. You can leave me now, I'll be okay. I won't be alone. "_

_**"Goodbye Avatar Korra, it has truly been an honor."**_

_The spirit of light allowed Korra to be at peace and, went on to fulfil her promise to the Avatar. Things seemed dire, and dreadful times were on the way. But amidst all the darkness, there would now be two sources of light shining from the heart of the Earth Kingdom. The two last remaining hopes for the future. A boy and a girl, a prince and a princess. The first Avatar twins to have ever existed. _

**_Fire - Air - Water – Earth_**

**_For ten thousand years the Avatar has protected the balance and saved the world from terror. Wan imprisoned Vaatu and closed the spirit portals to ensure the safety of both worlds. Kyoshi stopped Chin The Conqueror in his tracks before he could complete his conquest. Aang put an end to the hundred year war by taking away Firelord Ozai's bending ,and founded the United Republic together with Ozai's son Zuko. And finally Korra left a noticeable change and impact on the world through her multiple historical achievements. She always gave everything for the people she cared about. And the Avatar in general had always been the one to make the difference in dire times. _**

**_But for the first time in history. It was going to take twice the effort._**

**_The cycle would continue but with two people instead of one._**

**_This is perhaps Avatar Korra's greatest accomplishment_**

**_This is her legacy_**

_**END OF BOOK 1**_

NOTE: Hi there my name is Romario and this is my first fan fiction ever. If people actually read all of this I'm grateful because I've spent/wasted a lot of time on this. It's no masterpiece by any means but I think it's kinda good as far as fan fictions go, especially considering it's a first attempt. I've fallen in love with the main characters and with their stories so I'll definitely write a book 2 if and when I'm done writing other stuff. If someone is creative enough to make fan art I'd highly appreciate it, I'd love to see some of these characters come to life. I'm also open to any constructive criticism, the main reason I did this was to teach myself how to write better, so feel free to leave a comment to tell me what you liked or disliked. Much love

Romario Rodrigues


End file.
